


Tracker

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: Tracker [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Blood and Torture, BoXiao freeform, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of blood, Mutual Pining, Mystery, WangXiao freeform, Wangxiao - Freeform, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform, lsfy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: WYB is a spoiled brat. At least until he met a tall, dark stranger who helped him escape his paparazzis, and turned out to be his brother's best friend, XZ, and a father to the most adorable little girl.He fell in love with the kind, beautiful, funny XZ, until XZ left him without any explanation, leaving him heartbroken.One day he was kidnapped by a mysterious group of mercenaries.What happened?That's what he's going to find out.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Tracker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Condensed the chapters and added smut  
> Note the change in rating

Wang Yibo is a spoiled brat.

He knew that he was smart, talented, handsome, heir of the vast fortune, and he had an older brother who loved him unconditionally.

Who cares if he's also reckless, moody, and competitive as fuck, he could get away with anything anyway.

He had a lot of high end boy's toys and he mastered it all effortlessly.

Fast bikes, fast cars, newest unreleased video games, bungee jumping, skydiving, skateboarding, fencing, snowboarding, skiing, martial arts, he loved all the hardcore extreme sports.

And the media loves him even more.

So, when he lost control of one of his newly acquired toy, a new, not yet distributed, Yamaha racing bike, and crashed it to a tree, his media entourage chased after him, for a few words of one of Twin Jade of Gusu, will surely sell their magazines and tabloids like ice creams on summer days.

Wang Yibo hates his paparazzi.

He scrambled out from the now ruined bike, and after gaining his composure, he ran away from the paparazzi. Avoiding the picture-taking vultures that gained popularity from his antics.

I should've be more fucking careful around those fucking vultures, can't let Xichen found out...must hide now...

At first, it seems like he successfully hid from them, behind a bush in a high end neighbourhood, near his apartment. But it seems that his celebration is rather premature, when he spots quite a few people with long distance tele cameras getting closer and there's nowhere else to hide, unless he's barging into one of the houses...

_ Not an option. _

Suddenly he spots a beautiful black bike, a Yamaha, almost identical with the one he wrecked just now, and the rider just hopped on it, fully costumed, helmet and all.

Without much thinking, he jumped behind the rider and tapped his shoulder.

The rider seemed surprised, but he looked at the incoming crowd with cameras, and looked at the man behind him, his shoulders trembling.

Wang Yibo knew instantly that this man...laughed.

_ For christsake. _

Thankfully a few seconds later, he pulled the brake and roared away, with Wang Yibo behind him.

After a few minutes, near his apartment, he tapped the rider's shoulder again, indicating that he wanted to stop.

The rider pulled his bike on the side of the road, to let him off.

Wang Yibo got down, and said thanks, only to be saluted, and then left, leaving dust behind.

Just like that.

  
  
  


Wang Yibo entered his penthouse, threw his jacket on the sofa, and went straight to the bathroom. He needed to take a bath. A long hot bath. His body just screamed of exhaustion now that he's safely home.

He just started to enjoy his bath, when his phone suddenly beeped.

He groaned. 

Knowing that only one person who would contact him now was his brother.

"Office. Now."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


"Good God, Yibo, how many times have I told you to be careful, and take the new prototype without telling me? You will surely be the death of me.."

Wang Xichen knew about his brother's penchant for danger, and he knew that he always took necessary precautions. But it didn't help to ease his worry. After all, he is his one and only brother, and he loved him very much, he let him got away with most of his behaviours.

"Xichen, you know I always be careful, look! There's no scratch on me at all! Although it can't be said for my favorite jacket, pity."

He sighed on the plushy sofa. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Xichen, do you know how many prototypes we gave away? The bike that I crashed?"

"First of all it's not 'giving away' per se, you took it out, giving people a heart attack, secondly, it's the first and only one prototype. Why? You want another one?"

"Yes, better brake this time, and nah just curious of who else you gave them to."

Xichen looked at him suspiciously.

"This is the first time you asked about...things. Should I know more about whatever it is that seems to pique your interest?"

"Nah, don't read too much into it, so, have you finished reprimanded me? I need my starbucks"

Xichen finally chuckled, his eyes soft and waved him out.

"Ah, Yibo, before I forgot, Jingyi's birthday is this weekend, he asked his favorite uncle to come."

"I am his ONLY uncle, Xichen, what a brat." Yibo chuckled and left.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Xiao Zhan's only weakness is coffee.

Not pure black and expensive, but the girly ones, with a lot of swirls and creams and milk and colors.

Damn, he knew he's a grown man, but he could not let go of the childish addiction of his.

He went into the nearest Starbucks from his house and started to customize his drink in his mind.

He knew that his super long glorious black mane and his all black outfit would attract attention everywhere he went, so he stood a bit far from the cashier, and when it's his turn, he ordered his customized drinks, only to earn a quick shy glance from the cashier, a young girl.

He smiled politely at her.

This girl surely is new, because she stuttered and blushed.

But Xiao Zhan was used to it.

"Will you drink it here or is it for someone...I mean to go..?"

"I will take it to go, I'm gonna sit on the corner there, if you be so kind to call me when it's ready? It's Zhan."

He then proceeds to sit on the most obscured corner table, and plays with his phone, black sunglasses still on.

Not long after, his drink was being delivered by the same girl, and an extra cookie.

"Compliment from me...I mean us..", she smiled shyly.

"Why, thank you, this is my daughter's favorite cookie, I will tell her a nice jiejie gave this to me!" He smiled widely.

He stood up, a tall man, and brought the drink and the cookie with him, waved at the girl who's still in awe, looking at his hair, his beautiful face, and radiant smile.

"There's a customer waiting at the cashier."

He winked.

And left.

  
  
  
  


\-----   
  
  


Wang Yibo is stunned.

He just walked into the nearest Starbucks, when he saw that...person.

He's not sure if it's he or she because of the sunglasses, but the hair, God those long black silky hair...

He gawked for a few seconds, followed the person outside, and watched as he/she jumped on the freaking same black motorbike that saved him this morning!

He ran closer, but the other person was faster, and in the end, Yibo was eating dust.

Again.

Yibo coughed, muttering curses, and went back inside.

He walked to the cashier.

"Do you know who that was?" He asked the cashier girl.

"No, Sir, is there any problem?"

"...No, give me a hot americano double, no, make it triple."

He then walked to one of the tables, coincidentally the same one that Zhan previously occupied.

He sat, and his eyes caught something glistening in the sofa folds. He dug it, and found out that it was a black bunny keychain with red hair tie. Since he liked bunnies too, he put it inside his pocket, and forgot about it for a few seconds.

In a few minutes, the girl came with his order, and as he was about to drink, he sensed the girl was hovering.

"Yes?"

She looked nervous, as if debating about something.

"Uh, the person you just asked about? He was sitting here, his name is Zhan, that's all I know, sorry."

She ran back to the cashier, stealing a glance on the way.

Yibo is amused.

_ Was he that scary looking? _

Ah well, he chuckled.

Zhan.

So that's  _ HIS _ name.

Now he just has to stalk the neighborhood to find out more about him.

He sat there, satisfied, planning his next move.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  


_ What kind of present to give a 5 years old bratty boy? _

Wang Yibo googled the web for a while, then threw his phone on the sofa, sighed exasperatedly.

Then he remembered something.

He already bought the present last month.

Cursing, he called his brother's assistant.

"Yo, Momo, remember the present I asked you to buy for Jingyi? You did? Thanks!"

_ Present's done. _

  
  
  


Yibo walked to Xichen's house, which is in the same complex as his. Just a stone-throw away.

Xichen's house was built like Japanese castle, complete with a sand garden and gazebo and koi pond.

At the front, there's a beautiful garden, adorned with a small waterfall, and beautiful pink and purple wisterias, successfully achieving a sense of tranquility. There's a path from various sized stones, surrounded by many bonsai, leading to the front door.

Yibo went straight inside since he knew it wouldn't be locked. He went everywhere to look for the birthday boy, but couldn't find him. Instead he found Xichen, rummaging around the kitchen, looking for something.

"Xichen, where's that brat?"

Xichen looked at him exasperatedly.

"He's playing with YOUR gift, what did you think, giving a 5 years old baby, a real bike! Forget what I said, you didn't think."

Yibo cackled.

"Firstly, it's a MINI bike, specially designed for a toddler, and it has FOUR wheels, so technically not a bike."

"I'm going to play with him, how soon should we be back?"

"30 minutes before the first guests start arriving, please please don't tire him, otherwise he won't be able to cut his cake."

"Aye, aye!"

Yibo ran outside to find Jingyi and his new toy. 

He found them, Jingyi and the nanny, and Momo, Xichen's assistant, playing around near the gazebo in a sand garden.

"Jingyiii, my favorite nephew!! Give me a hug!!"

Little Jingyi squealed when he saw his only uncle, who spoiled him incessantly, and ran toward him.

"Uncle BoBo, you ARE my only uncle!" He giggled and kissed Yibo on the cheek.

"Aww, baby, did you miss me? I miss you too..now give me a hug."

"You sassy brat, how old were you again? Fifteen?" Yibo pinched his chubby cheek.

"Five!!" Jingyi showed his hand.

"Wow, but you looked like you were fifteen!!!"

Jingyi giggled and kissed Yibo more.

"Jingyi, your father just called me, he said Jinling and Fei are waiting for you inside."

The nanny smiled at Yibo.

"He told me to ask you inside too, he wanted you to meet his friends."

Yibo groaned.

By his friends, maybe other sisters or relatives of Jingyi's friends' parents, who became increasingly annoying to him.

_ Maybe that's why Xichen adopted Jingyi, to escape from the incessant matchmaking by our uncle. _

_ Maybe I should adopt, too? _

Yibo gave that thought up in a second.

_ Well, I'm not ready to settle down, yet. _

_ Maybe never. _

He walked inside, carrying Jingyi, smelling his baby powder and baby smell.

_ Maybe when I found the one. _

He entertained that thought for another minute, until Xichen found him.

"Jingyi, Fei and Jinling were waiting for you inside, go play with them!" He kissed Jingyi loudly.

"Okay, papa!"

Jingyi ran inside, followed by his nanny and Momo.

"Momo, the caterers are here, please take care of them, I'm going to get a drink. Or two. Or ten."

Yibo chuckled.

It's Xichen's first year of having a baby birthday party since he adopted Jingyi last year. But even though he had no clue whatsoever about the baby, he fell in love with Jingyi at first sight, and adopted him straight away. Thankfully the process of adoption went like a breeze, since Jingyi's parents, their cousins, were in fatal accidents and there's nobody else who wanted to take care of the toddler.

Their uncle of course complained. Why a single man wanted to adopt a baby, without a wife to take care of them. But Xichen persisted. He's family anyway.

And that's the story of how Jingyi became a Wang.

They walked into his office, where Xichen kept his stock of expensive and hard liquor.

There was already someone inside the office.

Yibo stopped at the door.

He saw a tall man in black, standing with his back on him, browsing books from Xichen's extensive library.

_ And all that glorious black mane. _

"Ah Yibo, I want you to meet my best friend, Xiao Zhan."

He turned around, and Yibo's breath hitched.

_ So beautiful. _

Yibo felt like his brain was shutting down.

_ Strange, he never felt like this. _

Unconsciously, he walked closer to Xiao Zhan, and when he's right in front of him, he stared at him.

"What are you doing, Yibo? Do you know Zhan?"

Xichen is perplexed by Yibo's strange reaction to Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan also stared at Yibo back, unblinking.

When suddenly Yibo's hand lifted, and touched Xiao Zhan's chest.

"Wang Yibo!!! What the hell?"

Xichen is now dumbfounded by his brother's super strange reaction to his best friend. Usually he just grunted and scoffed and left.

_ Now he regressed to a 5 years old kid! _

"It's okay, Xichen, I think he just wants to make sure if I'm male or female," Xiao Zhan grinned.

"So, have you had your confirmation? Or should I show you...other areas?" He winked at Yibo, who now seems startled at his own brashness.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to...." his face is getting all red, and he turned around and left the room, half running.

Xiao Zhan only chuckled at the younger boy's reaction to him.

"God, Xichen, your brother is very interesting! Unlike mine, who resorted to a caveman if he did not agree with me." He put the book back to its place on the bookshelf.

"Actually, it's his first time doing things like that, usually he just grunted and scoffed and acted like a caveman, just like your brother...don't know what's happening to him."

Xichen poured him and Xiao Zhan each a glass of single malt scotch.

"Maybe the accident got into him?"

"What accident?" Asked Zhan.

"This morning, he lost control of his prototype bike and crashed into a tree, worse, lots of paparazzi got to him and he got very pissy."

"You mean MY prototype bike? The new .03? The one that I just showed you yesterday?" 

"The very same."

Xiao Zhan sighed, and grabbed the drink from Xichen and finished it in one gulp.

"Brat."

"But we love them anyway."

"True."

They sat like that for a while, when the office door opened by Momo.

"Xiao Zhan, your sister is here, also the other kids have already arrived, shall we proceed with the celebration?"

"Well, I guess me time is over, back to the chaos!"

Xiao Zhan put his glass down, and walked outside together with Xichen.   
  
  


\-----

  
  


Outside, the party has already started.

Jingyi, hand in hand with a pretty Eurasian girl, whom Yibo assumed is Fei, and the other hand a scowling kid.

Yibo felt very ashamed of his rude behaviour to Xiao Zhan, but he really felt the need to...touch him.

_ I guess I do have to apologize to him. _

He looked around the house, only to find more of Xichen's friends and colleagues, and other parents in Jingyi's class.

"Eeyy, Yibo! Long time no see! So what kind of toy did you crash this morning? Can I see?"

Nie Huaisang smacked him on the back, grinning.

"I see your info gathering is still on point, Huaisang, what are you doing here at a kid's birthday party? Don't you have something else to do?"

"Nothing more important than my god child's birthday, of course, so tell me more, Yibo, who saved you from the paparazzi? I heard you jumped into some kind of prince charming's lap and he took you away?"

"I'm starting to doubt your info gathering capability, Sangsang, besides, wasn't I handsome enough to save myself?"

Yibo grinned charmingly at Huaisang.

"Speaking of Prince Charming, have you seen your brother's bff? Now THAT's what I called Prince Charming, although he might be a lot more prettier than the princess...not that I'm complaining."

Huaisang pointed his fan at the entrance of Xichen's office, where he and Zhan are now exiting, and ready to face children's antics.

_ That hair... _

"I know right, his hair's like having a soul of their own, I wonder how it feels to touch it..."

Yibo didn't realise that he spoke his thoughts out loud, only when Huaisang answered, he felt like a peeping tom.

"Don't you dare do anything Nie Huaisang!"

"Oh? Yibo, do you have fascination on...Xiao Zhan's hair? My, finally comes a day that the mighty falls.." 

Huaisang cackled, and gave Yibo a side glance, only to see his face became red all over.

"This is going to be interesting."

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Xiao Zhan was very much aware of the presence of THAT specific little Lion.

He chuckled.

Of course he knew straight away that he's the little gremlin that jumped on his bike this morning, and bumped into him again on Starbucks. How can he not? He smelled so good, like jasmine, mixed with leather and sweat, it just hit him straight below the belt.

He just refused to acknowledge it.

Especially since he found out that he is the darling little brother of his best friend. One of the Twin Jade of Gusu, favorite Prince of the media.

And with that look of him? Bedroom eyes, pouty mouth, bedraggled hair, body of a Greek God, with that jeans clung to his hips seductively, not that he noticed, all screamed FUCK ME.

Nope.

He's got a daughter to take care of.

But how was he supposed to avoid him altogether?   
  
  


\-----

  
  


Yibo sat on the floor, surrounded by kids.

They all loved him, with his quick smile, teasing them equally, giving them hugs and kisses, and treats.

But his heart helplessly went to little Fei.

She was a very beautiful child, with the typical Eurasian traits, big grey eyes, long, thick lashes, pink pouty mouth, chubby cheeks, long curly brunette hair, but she is very shy.

When other kids fought for his attention, Fei just stood a bit further, eyes directly to Yibo's, and she made no move to come closer, even though Yibo knew she wanted the treats.

He gestured to her to come closer, but she's still unmoved, like a statue, until Yibo came closer to her, and coaxed her to play together with her friends.

When she finally came closer to Yibo, albeit still shy, he felt like he had conquered the highest mountain, just to get her to give him that familiar shy smile, so mesmerizing. 

_ He bet that in 10 years time, her father will have a hard time fighting the guys. _

And his heart almost exploded when finally Fei sat on his lap, accepting his treats, and looked at him adoringly with her grey eyes so deep and older than her age.

"Fei, will you wait for me in ten years, and I will ask your parents for you to be my bride?"

He kissed the top of her curly hair, smelled her shampoo, some kind of fruity baby shampoo and baby powder.

"You have to ask my papa, Yibo gege.."

She giggled very sweetly into his neck.

"Oh? Where's your papa now, I will ask for your hand before the vultures take you away from me.."

"Well, we'll see in 10 years if you still want to marry her, then I will consider it seriously.."

_ Of course HE had to be the father...gorgeous child, gorgeous father, must be one hell of a mother... _

"Papa! Uncle Yibo wants to ask you something..!"

The little girl now ran to her gorgeous papa, who kissed her and gave her a hug.

"Baby, have you eaten? Go play with your aunt and Jinling, I think Jingyi is looking for you." 

Xiao Zhan nuzzled Fei's neck and pats her in the bottom. Fei ran away giggling to her friend.

"Wang Yibo, courting a little lamb now, don't you have enough mature, marriageable age ladies on your fingertips?"

Xiao Zhan chuckled at the reddening of Yibo's ear.

"Xiao Zhan!"

Yibo suddenly stood up and got closer to him.

"I am sorry for my...immature behaviour just now, I promise I won't do it again!"

_ Look at him, so gorgeous, even with a flushed face like that....damn Xiao Zhan, get a grip! _

"Ah, Yibo, no need to say sorry between friends, it's all behind us now, don't you think?"

Xiao Zhan flashed him his potent smile, capable of melting icebergs from thousands of miles away.

_ Damn, like father, like daughter, how am I supposed to survive all THAT? _

"Zhan ge, will you let me treat you for a drink or lunch .... or dinner sometimes? Ah..to apologize.."

Yibo suddenly feels so shy around the older, beautiful man and he's fidgeting all around, amusing Xiao Zhan.

Maybe it's because Yibo suddenly called him Zhan ge, or maybe he's anticipating this, he delightfully answered..

"Yes"

...before his brain could protest and switch the safety precaution on.

Yibo's eyes lit up at Zhan's answer.

"I will let you know later, Zhan ge.."

He gave Xiao Zhan that delightful, sinful smile, and left to play with the kids.

_ Oh, Lord, what have I done. _

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


He suddenly feels it.

It started from the tip of his fingers, slowly crawling upward.

That's when he knew he had to calm himself.

He rushed to the sand garden. Thankfully no one's outside. He then sat on the wooden floor of the gazebo, and started to meditate.

_ Breathe in...breathe out... _

After a while, he could feel that someone's standing near.

He opened his eyes to see a familiar figure.

"Wen Qing..."

"Xiao Zhan... how do you feel?"

She touched his hand lightly, feeling his pulse.

"It's fine now, I just got a bit ...excited..."

She nodded.

"Kids can be a little...overwhelming, yeah?"

He chuckled

"You have no idea, Qing."

She patted his hand. 

"Let me stay with you for a while."

He nodded, thankful for his friend's presence.   
  
  
  


Meanwhile...

Yibo couldn't take his eyes off Xiao Zhan, so when he suddenly ran outside, he was surprised and wanted to follow him, when he noticed a pretty lady had already done so.

He saw how the woman touched his hand intimately, and how Xiao Zhan looked at her softly, and he felt a sudden pang of jealousy in his stomach.

"Drinking vinegar, Yibo?"

Nie Huaisang suddenly appeared beside him.

"What're you talking about?"

But Nie Huaisang only looked at him, then to the gazebo, and smirked.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


"Let me introduce you to the rest of the people here, Cheng this is Yibo, Xichen's little brother, and Yibo, this is Cheng, Xiao Zhan's little brother. And this is Yanli, his jiejie, Jinling's mother. Her husband is Jin Zixuan, your brother's business partner."

"And these two twins, my nephews, Yuan, Zizhen, say hi to uncle Yibo!"

"Hi, uncle Yibo..!"

They both talked simultaneously, making them super adorable.

Yibo loved kids, and kids loved him, since he was practically a kid too, no matter how old he was going to be, he had that air of innocence and purity, making anyone around him tolerate him more than they should, thus, the spoiled brat, who's being loved by many.

But loved nobody.

He's charming enough to make others eat out of his hand, but cold enough to maintain the distance.

He knew that everyone's got their own agenda, especially with him being the heir of Wang's fortune.

_ The King _

How appropriate their family name is.

\-----

  
  


"Mamaa!"

The babies suddenly jumped out of his hands and ran toward their mother, the lady who held Xiao Zhan's hand.

Yibo stood up, and found himself face to face with Xiao Zhan.

His breath hitched, and he took a few steps backward, bumping into Huaisang.

"Yibo, meet my sister-in-law, Dr. Wen Qing, the twins' mama."

\-----

  
  


Oh...

_OH_.

_ So she is Mingjue's wife. _

Yibo felt relieved knowing that the pretty lady was not Xiao Zhan's.... Xiao Zhan's what? 

_ Why should he care anyway?  _

He's confused with the flurry of mixed emotion that's happening to him. And finally he did the only thing he could think of.

He punched Xiao Zhan's arm. Lightly, but still...

Xiao Zhan's eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"Yes, Yibo? Can I help you with something?"

But Yibo just did a typical Yibo now, grunted, and left.

"Just leave him be, Zhan-xiong, he's what you called...constipated, now, should we get something to eat?" 

Huaisang took Yuan while Qing took Zizhen, and they went into the living room.

  
  


The party went on smoothly, no big accidents, only small ones. When you have more than 3 kids in one room, accidents tend to happen anyway. 

"Xiao Zhan, how are you?"

Nie Mingjue approached him, gave him a glass of what looked like a unicorn punch.

"I know you like your shit, the girly drinks," he grinned.

"Now, now Mingjue, didn't know that you care.." Zhan chuckled and drank the sweet concoction.

"Seriously, Zhan, how have you been? Any...security breach?"

Nie Mingjue provided security in all kinds of forms, from electronics to the human counterpart. He insisted Xiao Zhan to upgrade all his gadgets and even provided him with a bodyguard when he first...escaped.

"Not so far, but I will let you know if anything happened, it's been a while since... you know."

"Never let your guard down." He patted Zhan's arm, just like his wife did a few moments ago.

"Thank you, Mingjue, and to Qing too, I don't know what would've happened without you guys."

"That's what family is for. Now where is your little girl? I want to see her!"

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Xiao Zhan is thankful, because he knew Xichen only invited their closest friend. He knew that they could not risk...exposure.

He chuckled.

He feels like a fugitive. Well, in a way he is one. Although not from law. 

Silver linings.

He is grateful for his loyal friends' unwavering support. Without them, he doubts he could survive. But most of all, he is very grateful for his daughter.

Fei.

The most beautiful, caring, sensitive child. He never knew he could love someone that much, it feels like his heart's going to burst. 

His own flesh and blood.

And he will never let anything happen to her.

  
  


\-----

  
  


"Xichen, thanks again for having us."

Xiao Zhan, carrying sleepy Fei, prepared to go home.

"Ah, Zhan, it's no problem, you know we all loved you and Fei. By the way, come to the office tomorrow, we'll talk about...you know."

Xichen grinned widely.

Knowing what he meant, Xiao Zhan winced.

Behind them, Yibo's ears perked.

_ Hmm..maybe I will go to the office, too, once in a while. _

And then he skipjumped to the back of the house, feeling strangely satisfied.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Yibo walked into Xichen's office, and he timed it pretty well, so that Xiao Zhan was already there. They both were surprised to see him there, since he never once went to the office without Xichen telling him to.

"Yibo? Are you okay?" Xichen lifted his brow.

"Hey ge, nah nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and had this urge to see my brother." He sat on the sofa.

"Hey, Zhan ge, nice seeing you, what were you doing here?"

Xichen eyed him suspiciously, but finally shrugged.

"He worked here, didn't you know? In fact, he's the designer of the bike prototype that someone crashed yesterday."

Yibo's jaw dropped.

"Really? Wow Zhan ge, you're so smart!! Anyway, I have a few input if you don't mind hearing it, after all, I'm the one who's gonna use it, right?"

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but laugh, the childlike glee from this...creature, is so intoxicating.

"Yibo, of course I don't mind. In fact, I'm on my way to the test lab right now, if you want to join me."

"Behave, Yibo." Warned Xichen, only to earn a wave.

They both walked to the elevator, to the underground test lab for the new bike prototype. After Xiao Zhan swiped his ID card at the door, they both walked inside a warehouse type of lab, with a lot of fake walls, human dolls, hydraulic, and every tool under the sun. On one wall, there's rows of computers behind the glass wall, every one of them has a specific function, to monitor a specific part of the prototype.

"The new v.03, the one that you crashed yesterday," Xiao Zhan gave Yibo a stink eye. "Was still in development, we want to integrate some A.I program in it, to help if someone loses control, or in an accident, or decides to crash a tree..."

"I get it, I get it, Zhan ge, I'm sorry...!!"

"Well, you should be! When my assistant told me that someone took the prototype bike, I almost had a heart attack! We haven't integrated the A.I program yet, that's why the brake was not that responsive, you're lucky you got away without a scratch!"

Yibo only eyed Xiao Zhan sheepishly.

"Anyway, I want you to try the v.02b, it's actually a step smarter than mine and it's already been integrated with the basic A.I."

He walked inside the glass wall, and typed something on one of the computers. Then he looked at Yibo critically.

"I need you to strip."

Yibo's brain short circuited.

"You need me to what?"

"Strip. Need to put these electrodes on you." He showed Yibo a bunch of small nodes in his hand.

"This will record your vital stats and your muscle movement, and detect any anomaly when you tested the bike."

Yibo stripped to his underpants, and earned an appreciative once over from Xiao Zhan, and then he put the nodes on his temples, chest, arms, thigh, and neck. He then clicked on the tablet, and rechecked a few nodes on the chest.

_ God, his hand is so elegant, with that long, small fingers, wonder how it feels to be scratched by it... _

"...on the corner."

"I'm sorry, what?" Yibo lost his concentration because of the fingers on his chest and all over his body.

Xiao Zhan looked at him.

"I said, you can change into the gears on the change room on the corner, are you okay Yibo? Your face is flushed all over." He came closer and touched Yibo's forehead.

"I'm fine! I will change now!" He stumbled to the change room, earning a smile from Xiao Zhan.

There were 5 prototypes being tested, from motorbike, to sports cars, to some kind of hybrid cars, when they entered the test area, Yibo in full protective gear. 

"First, I want to test the speed on this hydraulic system. After that we will test your driving skill."

Xiao Zhan signaled one of the assistants.

"I will be here, you can talk to me anytime with the com inside the helmet."

Yibo nodded and climbed to the big black bike.

He started the engine, and throttled the bike. 

Xiao Zhan had to admit that this gremlin knew his way with the bike. He observed everything, and he was impressed. A bit rough here and there, but with some proper guide, he could be a great professional racer, if he put his mind into it.

"Ok, Yibo, could you please push harder? Take a big turn, then a sharper one."

Yibo gave a thumb, and started to turn.

After a while, Xiao Zhan signaled Yibo to come back.

He then walked into the glass partition, and wrote down some data into the computer.

"So, how did I do?" 

Yibo entered, and suddenly Xiao Zhan was assaulted by Yibo's scent, the jasmine, mixed with leather and sweat, and definitely his pheromone. He gulped rather loudly. Then shake his head to clear it.

"You did very well, Yibo, you want to see? We recorded everything." 

He moved aside to give Yibo a peek on the recording.

Yibo sat really close to Xiao Zhan, his neck almost to Zhan's face, made him dizzy with all the scents.

_ God, I can almost taste him... _

Suddenly there's a loud shout from the test area, and when he lifts his eyes, there's an out of control car, going forward to their position without any sign of stopping.

Yibo's in dazed, but before he could do anything, the car smashed the glass partition just inches from their position.

He closed his eyes, and waited for the pain to come, but...nothing. 

He opened his eyes, and saw...

"Zhan ge, hey, hey, are you okay?"

Xiao Zhan's body was protecting him from all the glass, his hair loose, and his face only inches from him.

_ How come he smells so good, with all the hair, and... _

"Zhan ge! You're bleeding!"

Yibo grabbed Zhan's arm, there's a big gash there and a glass protruded from it.

"I'm fine, how about you? Are you okay?" He checked Yibo's face and body.

"I'm fine! The suit protected me! Zhan ge, you're bleeding! There's a big glass in your arm! Come, we need to go to hospital!"

But Xiao Zhan grabbed him.

"No hospital. It's just an artificial wound, see?" He pulled out the glass, and showed Yibo.

There's only a minor wound there.

"Nothing a band aid can't fix."

Yibo's jaw dropped. He swore he saw it bleeding profusely just now, but...did his eyes play a trick on him?

"Come, let's get a drink you promised me, we're done for today anyway, just let me shed the lab coat and take care of this, then we're good to go."

  
  


\-----

  
  


Yibo followed Xiao Zhan upstairs, and they walked outside. There's a line of stores and cafes on the street right beside the Wang Headquarter, and they walk leisurely, browsing the stores and cafes.

"So, I'm kinda starving, you mind if we're getting lunch as well?" Xiao Zhan asked Yibo, and the latter nods.

"Do you have any preference? I'm not fussy, I could eat anything." Zhan smiled.

"I'm not fussy either, do you want to try the new japanese fusion restaurant? It's just a couple blocks over there."

"Sure, I could use the walk."

They both then walked in comfortable silence.

Yibo didn't understand why he could not take his eyes off Xiao Zhan. He never really gave any attention to any female or male alike, he just thought that they're all annoying, spoiled, talked too much, and he preferred to be alone with his toys. He stole a glance here and there, watching Zhan's expressions, how he seems very confident in himself, how he did not realize that people looked at him in awe, his beautiful hair dancing in the wind, an angel in black.

And when a child ran to him to give him a flower, he laughed and lowered himself to thank the child.

"So, does that happen often?" Yibo pointed at the flower.

"Quite often actually, the kids thought that I'm some kind of princess, would you believe that.." Xiao Zhan laughed, his eyes twinkling.

"I also thought that you were a princess too, remember?" Yibo sheepishly reminded him.

"Ah, yes," he chuckled, "Maybe it's the hair?"

"Why the long hair? I mean, not to be nosy or anything.."

"It's fine, Yibo, I don't mind, it's nothing actually, I just like long hair, might cut it one day though.."

"Please don't!" Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan's arm, pulled him closer, then after he realized what he's doing, he retracted his hold.

"I'm sorry, I mean, please don't cut it, you're so beautiful...I mean your hair is so beautiful.."

I might as well shoved my foot into my mouth.

Xiao Zhan looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

"Well, since you liked it so much..." he put his arm around Yibo's shoulder and started to walk.

They found the restaurant, and ordered a couple dishes to be shared, since neither of them could eat too much.

They found out that they actually had a lot in common, bike for example, food, they both enjoyed food and will travel to try new things. They also enjoyed quiet time at home, Yibo's playing with his legos or games, Xiao Zhan's cooking and spending time with Fei.

It's actually the first time for Yibo to feel comfortable to talk this long with anyone, including his brother. He never says more than a few words at a time, earning him the title of Ice Prince.

It's not that he's conceited, just slow to warm to people, and he's actually really shy, not that he'd admit it. He'd rather eat shit than admit to that. But somehow, Xiao Zhan's warmth and charm coaxed him to open up bit by bit, by the way he listened tentatively, asked the right questions, laughed at his dark humour, and teased him relentlessly.

_ Xiao Zhan treated him like an ordinary person. _

_ Not an heir, not a spoiled brat, not a media darling, not the Ice Prince, but as Wang Yibo, the shy young man who has so much love to give. _

  
  


"Well, look at the time, I need to pick up Fei from her school, I assume you have somewhere to go? Please don't let this old man prevent you from having fun!"

"You're not old, and I was having so much fun with you, Zhan ge, can we do this again? Soon? I want to talk with you, and to help you with the bike, among other...things."

Yibo suddenly looked very young, and lonely, making Xiao Zhan's heart ache.

"Yibo, I will wait for you tomorrow at the test lab, you should not think about abandoning me after all the ruckus you caused!" He squeezed Yibo's hand.

"And anytime you want to talk, or eat, or anything, I will always welcome you..." his eyes softened.

Yibo felt the tug in his heart, and sudden blur of his eyes, and he pulled his hand from Zhan's hold.

"Thanks..? I will go now, take care, oh and say hi to Fei for me!" He turned his back to Xiao Zhan and started to walk, when he heard Xiao Zhan called him.

"Yibo, do you want to pick Fei up, together? We could get ice cream afterwards..."

Yibo stopped, and looked at Xiao Zhan.

After a long pause, he said, "I'll have baileys flavor, and caramel swirl, please." His face stoic.

Xiao Zhan chuckled.

"Come on, I'll buy you anything you want."

  
  


\-----

  
  


They both choose to walk to Fei's school, which happened to be Jingyi's school too.

Jingyi's nanny looked surprised, seeing Yibo there, together with Xiao Zhan, but she said nothing. 

The other parents said polite greetings to Xiao Zhan and eyeing Yibo suspiciously, given his outfit today, a heavily ripped jeans that's been used and washed couple hundred times so the color was unrecognisable, a white distressed heavy metal band t-shirt, aviator sunglasses, and fancy white sneakers. He looked like a movie star, without trying too hard. 

Xiao Zhan was in his usual black ripped jeans, black long t-shirt, and a black ball cap with sunglasses, his hair half tied as usual. With his tall and skinny posture, he looked like a model rather than a nerd.

They got there a few minutes before the bells. When the bells rang, the kids walked outside, walked, not ran, to their respective parents or nanny. The education of private school...tch.

"Uncle Yibooo!!!" Jingyi called him very loudly and jumped into his arms. "You come here to pick me up?" He kisses Yibo's cheek.

"Eh, no, I came to pick up my future bride, Feifei, why should I pick you up?" Yibo nuzzled Jingyi's neck.

"Eekkkk that tickles!! You're a meanieeee, Fei is going to be MY bride! You're too old for her, uncle!" Jingyi held Yibo's cheeks and pouted.

"What? So we're going to compete for Feifei then! Come, you have to drink a lot of milk so you can be taller than me!!" He then looked over to Jingyi's nanny.

"Would you mind calling Xichen and asking him if I could take Jingyi to eat ice cream with Fei and her father?."

Then he tickled Jingyi again. 

"You want to have ice cream with me and Fei and her papa?"

"Mmm...like a double date?"

Xiao Zhan, who carried Fei, chuckled.

"Where did you learn those adult words, Jingyi?"

"I heard from Zizhen and Yuan that their parents will go on a double date with Jinling's parents."

"Mr. Xichen said that it's okay, but no more than one scoop each for Jingyi and also you, otherwise you're going to get sugar high and he doesn't want to bail you out from jail again." The nanny grinned. "That's his exact words."

Yibo groaned.

"That's soo embarrassing! By the way I've NEVER been in jail...well unless you count that one time..." he smiled sheepishly at Xiao Zhan, remembering that one time he's been drunk with Seungyoun and Wenhan and take a pee outside an elderly couple's window, put a shock to the wife, who called 911 immediately, and he's being held for 12 hours at the county jail for indecent exposure. And Xichen only bailed him out after 12 hours had passed, that asshole of a brother, Yibo was pretty sure Xichen left him there to suffer the withdrawal from his hangover first. Well at least the elderly woman has already enjoyed the view of his...manhood. He chuckled.

Xiao Zhan guffawed, making Fei look at him in surprise since she never saw her papa laugh that hard.

"Don't worry, I'll bail you if the need arises..."

They then walked to the nearest ice cream joint, which is only another block from the school. True to his words, Yibo picked Baileys and Caramel Swirl, forgetting his one scoop promise to his brother, Jingyi picked Strawberry, Fei picked Vanilla Mint, and Xiao Zhan chose the Unicorn flavor.

"This is the third time you picked unicorn colored drinks, you sure like your fancy girly drink huh?" Yibo grinned at Xiao Zhan.

"I don't know that you're counting, Yibo, well, this will make it easier for you to bribe me later then, I'm super weak with these colorful sweet girly drinks, my only weakness really...besides Feifei of course." Xiao Zhan nuzzled Fei's neck. "I don't know how the baby powder and baby sweat could smell so good...maybe I really need to test it someday and bottle it, surely we're gonna be rich, ha!"

"You smell really good too, Zhan ge." Yibo's eyes softened when he saw how Xiao Zhan loved his daughter, not fully realising the words that came out from his mouth.

"I mean..your perfume smells really nice, what was it?" He nervously tried to save himself from his slip of words.

Xiao Zhan looked at him, eyes twinkling, before he answered, "I did not wear perfume."

_Ohmygod_.. 

Yibo mentally slapped himself for saying whatever's on his mind without filter.

_ God, I acted like a lovesick teenager. _

Xiao Zhan could feel Yibo's distressed, so he ruffled his hair, messing with the perfection.

"Fei asked for dumplings tonight, you want to come over and help Fei make dumplings? Jingyi could come too if he wants."

"You mean...you're making dumplings? From scratch?"

Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan in awe.

What can't this man do? He's so amazing!

"Yes, we always made them from scratch, it's a bit troublesome, but really worth the effort."

"I want to come making dumplings with Fei, pleaseeee, pleaseeeee." Jingyi pleads to his uncle, and finally his nanny called Xichen again.

"Mr. Xichen said okay if we go with Mr. Xiao, he will join you a bit later."

"Alright, let's go shopping then!"

  
  


They went into the chain supermarket, and filled 2 large baskets with dumplings ingredients, such as pork and veal mince, flour, eggs, spring onions, cabbage, tofu, and healthy treats for the children. Also not so healthy treats for the grown ups, beer, milk, large pint of ice cream (Yibo's choice), miso and seaweed for miso soup.

"Eww tofu, who liked tofu?" Yibo scrunch his nose up.

"It's very healthy and high in protein, some of us can't afford to eat unhealthy food all the time, you know, age and all." Xiao Zhan flicked Yibo's nose.

"But you're still young Zhan ge! Not a day older than 25 years old!"

Fei and Jingyi giggled seeing the adult become so playful like kids.

Xiao Zhan only shakes his head in desperation.

"I think this is enough ingredients to feed the whole army, let's go home guys!"

  
  


\-----

  
  


Xiao Zhan lived in a quaint little cottage, inside the gated complex, actually it's the house that Yibo stopped by after his accident, where he jumped Xiao Zhan's bike.

It had 3 rooms, a big backyard, and a rustic homey feeling to it. But Yibo could spot a very sophisticated and discreet security measurement, just like the one they used on Xichen's house. Hmmm, interesting.

They came inside and started preparing to cook. The babies were watching a children's program on tv, babbling baby's language.

Xiao Zhan washed his hands and told Yibo to do the same, after he put the beers and ice creams inside the fridge. He then proceeds to cut the vegetables and mix it with the minced meat. Then he mixed the flour with water, and told Yibo to knead it, while he prepared the miso soup and cooked rice.

This is the first time ever for Yibo to knead, hell, to even step his foot inside a real kitchen. He usually just eats out or orders takeaway or eating at his brother's house. Strangely, he felt happy, just mixing flour and water with his hands, kneading it until smooth.

"You got flour all over you.."

Xiao Zhan touched Yibo's nose, his eyes twinkling.

"I never knew that cooking is this much fun!" Yibo laughed, making his eyes look like a half moon. "Can you teach me how to cook? I'm kinda bored eating out everyday.." he looked like a 5 years old pouting child.

"Only if you promise to eat more healthily." Xiao Zhan laughed at him.

Before Yibo could answer though, the doorbell rang. 

Xiao Zhan clicked on the intercom on the corner of the kitchen, and it shows Yanli and Jinling outside. He walked out to open the door for them.

"Hello, Jie, Jinling, a bit early for dumpling night isn't it?" He kissed Yanli and Jinling. "There's Jingyi inside, go play with them."

"Yes, we're early cause I heard from Xichen that Jingyi's here, and Jinling wants to come play, is Cheng here yet?" She came inside and stopped.

"Yibo, you're here, too." She smiled.

Yibo, in the middle of kneading the dough, nodded to Yanli and continued what he was doing.

"Wang Yibo, kneading dough in my brother's house, got to have proof!" She laughed and pulled out her phone, and snapped some pictures, and sent it to Xichen and Xiao Zhan.

"Is Zixuan coming?"

"Yes, he'll be here soon, just call me a few minutes ago."

At the exact time, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it, go make some dumplings!" Yanli went to the door.

It was Cheng, bringing 2 bottles of wine. 

"Jie, Zhan...Yibo." he nodded his head. Even Though they both are the same age, they don't run in the same circles. Cheng is more serious, while Yibo is more reckless.

"Was it always like this everyday? Cooking and eating together with your family?" asked Yibo to Xiao Zhan, amazed at the amount of noise they produced.

"This is actually the quieter night," he chuckled, "I think it's done, here let me teach you how to cut it. I think I got a circular cookie cutter here somewhere..." Xiao Zhan kneeled, and opened the lower kitchen cabinet.

His butt is so nicely shaped...goddamn it, Yibo, focus! He mentally slapped himself again for the nth time today. I really need to get a reality check soon, Xiao Zhan is a ...guy, a beautiful guy nonetheless...wait, am I gay? I never interested in anyone before, so, how do I know? 

"...here, you can use this," Xiao Zhan put a few circular cookie cutters on the table, and taught Yibo how to use it. "You have to flatten the dough first at about 2mm, use this rolling pin, about this thick, and you cut it, using this."

Yibo nodded and continued rolling the dough, flattened it, and cut it into dumpling skins. Xiao Zhan filled it to the brim, sealed it very quickly, after that he put a large flat iron cast pan on the stove, lightly oiled it, and turned the knob to high. After the oil's hot, he put dumpling pieces inside and waited for 2 minutes and added water, then closed the pan.

"We're gonna make the Japanese version of the dumpling, it's less oil and healthier." Xiao Zhan explained.

After a few minutes, the water has evaporated and he put sesame oil, frying the dumpling until the bottoms are crispy, and expertly flipped it into a big flat plate, and the dumplings slid out beautifully, revealing a golden bottom.

"God, it smells so good...!" Yibo picked one of the dumplings. "Ahh, it's hot!" He put it into his mouth whole, and felt his tongue burned.

"You really are a 5 years old in an adult body!" Xiao Zhan laughed, but he helped Yibo blow into his mouth.

And that's the view Xichen sees when he enters the kitchen. 

His jaw dropped.

Yibo never, and he meant NEVER do things like that in front of practically a stranger. It's his best friend, true, but Yibo only met him yesterday...or was he?

Xichen looked at them again, laughing together happily, crinkles in Yibo's eyes. Even his best friend, who's usually a distant guy, can smile like that.

_ It's like they're...flirting _

He smiled.

_Ah_.

"Is it done yet papaaaaa?" Fei ran into the kitchen, hugging Xiao Zhan's leg, "I'm hungryyyyy..."

"Almost done baby, go get everybody here, we're going to eat together in the kitchen, ah Xichen, do me a favor please? There's two bottles of wine, would you mind opening it? Thanks!" Xiao Zhan then gets out the plates and bowl for rice and soup.

"These are really good, Zhan ge! Better than the ones at the famous japanese restaurant I ate last time!" Yibo took another serving of dumplings and miso soup.

"Xianxian is really good at cooking, you should try his pork ribs and lotus soup!" Yanli winked at Xiao Zhan.

"Ah Jie, it could not be compared with yours! How about next week you make that? And we can all eat the famous pork ribs and lotus soup made by our jiejie!"

All the people around the table muttered their agreement.

"So, next week is pork ribs soup then!"

After they ate a lot, the kids started to yawn, and the adults excused themselves to go back home. Leaving Xiao Zhan and Yibo.

"I'll help you clean Zhan ge, you should go take Fei to bed, look, she's already half asleep."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." 

Yibo cleaned the table, and not long after, Xiao Zhan's out and helps him put the leftover on the container.

"She's out like a candle, too much excitement today...you want wine? There's still some more left."

Yibo nodded.

He poured 2 glasses and gave one to Yibo, and he sat on the comfy sofa.

"Thank you Zhan ge, for allowing me to be here today, I never felt so happy!"

"Ah Yibo, no need to say thanks and sorry between friends, and you're family anyway." Xiao Zhan flashed his megawatt smile, making Yibo's stomach splutter like there's a thousand butterflies inside.

"Mmm, Zhan ge, it's late, I'll be out of your hair now, I know you must be tired. I will see you tomorrow? At the lab?"

Xiao Zhan looked at him for a long time, then nodded.

"Be careful, Yibo, and yes I will see you tomorrow, thanks for your help.."

Yibo smiled, and he left.

And suddenly feeling lonely.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Yibo walked outside, and immediately felt the vibration of his phone. He forgot to check his phone since this morning, and now see more than a hundred notifications, mostly from his friends, Seungyoun, Wenhan, Sungjoo, Yixuan, and Cheng Xiao, asked him to meet up at their usual hangout place, a high end club on top of a high rise building.

He planned to go home, have a long bath, maybe jerking off, and sleep, but suddenly an idea popped out of his head, and he replied to his friends that he will be there ASAP.

Yibo arrived at the club, walked straight to the VIP section, where his friends were already half drunk, playing strip poker. Cheng Xiao, the only girl, was apparently the winner, since she's the one who had all her clothes intact, the others were in various states of nudity. She's playing Wenhan now.

"Ayyy, Yibo!! Come, it's your turn now! She's unbeatable! No fun at all!" Sungjoo, no shirt, dragged him to the sofa, and gave him a drink.

"Where have you been? I tried to call you many times and you're not picking up, were you in another flagrante delicto? Without us?" Seungyoun smacked his back.

"The hell dude, it's called peeing, not like I'm having sex in public or whatever.."

"Anyway, where've you been? Are you okay?" Yixuan asked him, and sat near Yibo.

"I'm fine, just spending time with...a friend." His ear reddened. He gulped his drink.

"Guys, I want to ask you something." Yibo turned to Yixuan, and the others, eyes serious.

"You know you can talk to us about everything, right? Do you want to go somewhere quiet?"

"Nah, here is fine. Guys, am I gay?" 

Yixuan dropped his glass. Sungjoo and Seungyoun dropped their jaws. While Chengxiao giggled and slapped Wenhan.

"My God, Yibo! What kind of question is that?" Yixuan laughed, but then stopped because Yibo looked serious.

"Seriously? You're asking us that?" He looked at Yibo, seriously this time. "What makes you ask about your sexuality, baby? Are you attracted to someone? A male?"

"Awwww baby Yibo's in love..." teased Sungjoo, hugging him.

"Nooo, I mean, ... I don't know if it's love, it's just, yesterday I met..someone...older, and he's super beautiful, long black hair, but not in a girly way, he's....kind, and very patient, and I can talk with him for hours! I just came back from his house actually...we made dumplings from scratch..!"

"Oh? Dinner date at home already? That fast, baby?" Asked Wenhan.

"...No,...ahhhh, it's complicated... he's Xichen's best friend, and he had a little girl, who's in the same school as my nephew. He's also the designer of the bike prototype I crashed yesterday. And then I asked him out for a drink, to apologize..."

Yibo's rambling, and his friends looked at each other, rather surprised. Yibo never showed interest in anyone before. Male or female.

"Baby... you are so gay for him. Please do tell us more, details details.."

"If you're still not sure that you're gay, I can guarantee that you are 100% gay, Bobo" Cheng Xiao smirked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You see this hot body? Every healthy normal male within this coast, wanted to fuck me, or at least pictured me naked, but not you. Not even once." She ruffled Yibo's hair. That's why I liked hanging out with you guys."

"Well, thank YOU!" Yibo threw a pillow to her.

"Hey, it's the truth! Now tell us more! Who is this super cool guy, who could put up with our incorrigible, stubborn, spoiled baby? Tell us!" Cheng Xiao sat beside Yibo and started to pour drinks.

Yibo accepted the drink, and started to think about Xiao Zhan, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"He has a very beautiful face, a calming voice, patience for my...incorrigible ways, as you put it so nicely," he poked Cheng Xiao.

"He talked to me like I'm just a normal person, he also has a sexy mole under his lips, and his butt is so... perky, I thought about grabbing it when he was bending down, too bad there's kids everywhere, and he had the most beautiful long hair, like Disney princess, and he loved a disgusting girly drink..."

Yibo's friend looked at each other.

"Definitely gay..."

They all spend the rest of the night grilling Yibo about Xiao Zhan, and Yibo gladly tells them, after all, they're like family, and they knew each other since they were babies.

_ I'm so lucky to have them in my life, and now I'm lucky to have met Xiao Zhan and Fei. _

  
  


\-----

  
  


Xiao Zhan was enjoying the last of the wine, thinking about the day, when he felt a pinch on his back and remembered about his wound. He stood up, pulled off his shirt, and revealed a new scar, courtesy of the big shard of the glass that fortunately Yibo did not see puncturing his back, thanks to his black shirt. And as he watched, the scar's slowly mending itself, with many microscopic ripples moving under the skin.

He checked again a few minutes later, and it looks like there was never a wound there.

  
  


\-----


	2. Chapter 2

It's already 1 pm when Yibo arrived at the test lab. He brought lunch since he was late to wake up, thanks to his friends grilling him until morning. 

He walked around but couldn't find Xiao Zhan. 

"Excuse me, did you see Xiao Zhan? He was supposed to be here, no?" He asked one of the lab assistants on the computer.

"He was here just now, I think he went to his other lab, 2 levels down, but you had to have the passcode to go there."

_ What other lab? _

He walked back to the elevator, and stared at the button. There's only a button to go to the ground level, and basement test lab. 

But when he looked closer, there's some kind of fingerprint scanner under the basement button.

He thought for a while, then went outside to the lab to grab some things. 

Just a few minutes later, he brought back a duct tape, and some kind of black powder and brush. He then blows some powder to the scanner, brushes it lightly, and voila! There's a clear thumbprint there. He grabbed the duct tape, cut it, put it on the fingerprint trace, and lifted it. Then he pushed down the button with his duct tape-clad thumb.

The elevator hummed slightly and moved down.

_ So that CSI shit really worked after all... _

It took quite a while for the elevator to stop at the destination floor.

_ How low was the lower ground? It took quite sometimes to get there... _

He walked out of the elevator and found himself in a fully white corridor, no sign of other colors. Even the lamp is blinding white.

_ Shit, this looks like the beginning of some kind freakazoid alien movie... _

Yibo chose to walk to his right.

After a while, he finds an indentation on the wall, with a palm print and retina scanner.

_ Woah, this is freaky, who knows how many security measurements here?  _

He didn't know how to bypass both scanners, and started to wonder if he should go back upstairs, when the wall slid to the left, and Xiao Zhan came out from some kind of room.

"Yibo! Gosh, you scared me! What're you doing here?"

"What were YOU doing here Zhan ge? What's with all of this secrecy?"

Xiao Zhan chuckled, and gave Yibo one armed hug.

"Let's talk upstairs, I'm done here anyway."

They walked to the elevator, and when they got in, Xiao Zhan looked at the duct tape, brush and powder which Yibo left behind.

"Are you kidding me?" He started to laugh out loud. "You watched too many crime shows, Yibo, did you do this?" He waved at the scattered things on the floor.

"Erm..yes?" Yibo's fidgeting and grinning awkwardly.

"Why would you do this... thing? To gain access down here? God, Yibo, this building is YOURS, or did you forget? You don't have to do some CSI shit to go anywhere, just your thumbprint will suffice.." Xiao Zhan giggled.

"You are so cute, Wang Yibo, come, let me treat you to the best lunch in the whole world" he pinched Yibo's reddened cheek.

"Don't call me cute!" He swatted Xiao Zhan's hand, and pouted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They walked outside, and to the quieter side of the street. Xiao Zhan turned left to one of the bigger alleyways, and stopped in front of one of the bigger houses. He then knocked.

Not a minute later, the door's opened by an older gentleman, whose face lightens up when he sees Xiao Zhan.

"Zhanzhan! Long time no see! Please come in!" He ushered them both inside. "And this is..?"

"This is my little friend, Wang Yibo, I want to enlighten him on your cooking, Han ge!"

"You're too kind, Zhanzhan, please wait here while I'm preparing your order!" He pats Xiao Zhan's shoulder. "And welcome, young man!"

"Is this some kind of a retro style eatery, Zhan ge? Why is there no one else beside us?" Yibo whispers to Zhan's ear, doing an assault on his inside.

"This is just an ordinary home, the chef, Wang Han, was like a cooking god in his previous life, and he retired here, but sometimes he still cooked for his friends. I called earlier today to let him know that we will have lunch here today, and to make us his best menu."

"You called earlier? So you planned to take me here for lunch?" Yibo's face' beaming.

"I know you don't eat too many home-cooked meals, Yibo, that's why I chose this place. My favorite, actually, I frequented here at least once a week." Zhan's eyes softened as he ruffled Yibo's hair. He's really fond of this gremlin who barged into his life rather unexpectedly. 

Soon after, the dishes came out, a drunken chicken, pork ribs with rock sugar, rice noodles with beef slices and stir fried vegetables.

Yibo ate it all with gusto, slurping the last of the noodles.

"Oh wow, this is indeed the best food I've ever eaten in my life!"

"You ate like a child.." Xiao Zhan smiled and wiped the corner of Yibo's mouth with his thumb, and then licked it, making Yibo gazed at him very intensely. Like a lion ready to pounce its prey.

_ Uh oh.. _

"You also have something here.."

Yibo moved forward in front of Xiao Zhan's face, and licked the corner of his mouth, and wiped his lips with his thumb.

Xiao Zhan's mind went blank for a second. And by the time he regains his composure, Yibo is happily eating again, as if nothing happened.

"Thank you very much, Han ge, and please say hi for me to Feng ge, I'm sorry I missed him today, maybe next time?" Xiao Zhan hugged Wang Han, and promised him to come back soon.

"You're always welcomed, Zhanzhan, bring your friend again next time! I will prepare my special duck dish for you!" He hugged Yibo.

They said their goodbye, and walked back to the main street, straight to Fei's school. Yibo's chattering nonstop, while Xiao Zhan listened, sometimes glanced at him fondly.

And thus, it became their daily ritual. Lunch, then pick up Fei, then cooking for dinner. Xiao Zhan taught Yibo to make a simple meal by himself, without much success, as the latter chose to play with Fei or his own games, rather than learning to use a knife properly.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Xiao Zhan and Yibo were on the racing track, a few months after their initial meeting. They're going to test the new v.03 bike.

There's only them, and few of the mechanics, since the project is still under wrap until everything's perfect.

Yibo's already donned his leather gear and preparing to enter the track, when the familiar figure clad in all black, stood beside him.

"Playing alone is not fun, how about I join you for a friendly race?" Xiao Zhan grinned.

After all those months spent together with Xiao Zhan, Yibo's heart still did the somersault when he smiled like that. And he slowly smiled back. Oh how he loved challenges.

"You're on, old man."

They both took their position.

  
  
  
  


"You cheated!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

Yibo won the match and Xiao Zhan, beaten by a mere few millisecond, felt very proud, although he just teased him relentlessly by accusing him of cheating.

"Did you use the AI function?"

"...no." Yibo looked down at his feet.

"Why?"

"It's tampering with my instinct, and I believe much more in my instinct than a mere...robot."

"Yibo, you know A.I is not a robot per se, and we actually need to test the A.I function.." Xiao Zhan sighed.

"I know Zhan ge, I just felt more comfortable with my own skill, not dictated by some kind of...artificial intelligence." Yibo's sulking now.

"Fine, fine, since you win anyway, will you now help me test the A.I function? Just a few more easy laps..."

"Anything for you, Zhan ge."

_ I will even give you my right hand if you asked for it. _

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan was in the middle of talking to his assistant when Yibo barged into his office. Very excited.

"Zhan ge! I have very good news! Remember when we tested the bike a few days ago? Turns out there's people from the Yamaha racing team there, and they saw my performance, and they're very impressed, and they asked me to join their team! As a professional racer! Well, I have to be qualified first but they thought it's not a problem with my track record yesterday!"

Yibo's practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Xiao Zhan waved his assistant to leave.

"That's very great news! I'm so happy to hear that!" He hugged Yibo. "I'm so proud of you!"

Yibo stiffened, but gradually relaxed and hugged Xiao Zhan back, burying his nose on the other's neck, lips brushing his veins, making Xiao Zhan shuddered.

"This counts for celebration!" He let go of Yibo, aware that his ears were flushed.

Yibo looked at him very intensely.

"I want to celebrate with you and Fei. Tonight okay?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That night, Xiao Zhan ordered a special meal from Wang Han, and he prepared the nice china and candles and flowers, he even made desserts. He dressed Fei in a dress, and he lit the candle when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it Papa!" Fei ran to the door and opened it. "Uncle Yibo! Wow you're sooo handsome!"

"Thank you! And you looked like a princess!"

When he came into view, Xiao Zhan caught his breath. Yibo was wearing a white shirt with a powder blue suit and jeans. He looked...very handsome.

_ And very grown up. _

He eyed Xiao Zhan intensely, and Xiao Zhan suddenly felt hot all over.

He brought champagne and flowers and balloons for Fei. He put the champagne on the chiller while Xiao Zhan put the flower on the vase, when he felt a hot breath on his neck.

"You looked so beautiful tonight Zhan ge, more so than ever." Yibo stands behind him, not touching, but very close, he could feel the warmth of his body radiating onto him. "Smells good, too", he took a deep breath on Xiao Zhan's neck, giving him goosebumps all over his body.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry.."

Fei's voice broke down the spell they seemed to be under.

"Of course baby, come, let's eat!"

  
  
  


They ate a lot, and when it came to desserts, they fought over the trifle. 

After a while, Fei's head started to droop and Xiao Zhan carried her and put her in bed, while Yibo opened the champagne.

"To my dear Wang Yibo, may he's successful in his new career.." he clinked his glass to Yibo's and drank it.

"So, Zhan ge, this feels much like a date right?"

Xiao Zhan almost choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you knew about my...feelings to you, and I think you like me too, correct me if I'm wrong?" Yibo smiled.

".....you're not wrong." Xiao Zhan finally answered. "But..." he looked at Yibo. "I am much older than you, and I have a daughter, so I don't think I could ever act on my feelings for you...whatever it is." He started to feel nervous by the intense gaze from the younger man.

"You were only 6 years older than me, and I love your daughter, I like you very much, and all I asked is a chance, Xiao Zhan, a chance to prove myself to you." Yibo sat beside him, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You know I was a spoiled brat before I met you. I did nothing worthy of myself, much less my brother, but after I met you, it seems like something has… shifted inside of me. I wanted to be a better person, to be the one who could protect you and Fei, not that you need much protection.." he chuckled, and held Xiao Zhan's hand. "I want to be a better person for myself, for you and Fei, and I really do hope you could give me a chance, give US a chance." He looked at Xiao Zhan with clear eyes, determination in it.

Xiao Zhan looked at his eyes, very clear, very straight, it seemed to pierce into his soul, like a bright light in the darkness.

_ Yes, that's Yibo, a light in the darkness. _

_ But, can I take the risk? Is it worth it? _

_ Yes. _

_ He is so worth it. _

  
  
  


He looked back into Yibo's eyes, and finally smiled.

Seeing that smile, Yibo felt relieved, and he moved forward, cupping Xiao Zhan's face on his big hands.

Xiao Zhan pulled the younger man closer, and licked his lips, tasting it. 

"You taste like sin..." and he delved into his mouth greedily.

Yibo groaned on the sudden assault of his senses, the sweet smell of Xiao Zhan, the sweet taste of his lips, the dancing of the tongue, exploring, tasting.

After a while they both tried to catch a breath, still in each other's arm.

"So, does it mean I can stay over tonight?" Yibo grinned.

"Oh, so you're seducing me was just to get me to let you stay the night? Is that what it is Wang Yibo?" Xiao Zhan pinched Yibo on his biceps.

"Ow ow ow...what if I said yes? Well, I still want to seduce you nonetheless," Yibo kissed him again, lingering this time. "How could you smell so good, Zhan ge... you drove me wild, did you know? Everytime I get close to you, I can't think of anything at all.." he touched Xiao Zhan's face tenderly. "Even if you were to reject me, I still want to be your... your anything, I need you so much, you know that right?" His eyes softened.

Xiao Zhan knew the extent of Yibo's need for him, it's more psychological rather than physical one. He needs someone to be there for him, to listen to him, be patient with him, understand him, and most of all, play with him. Well, he will do his best, since Xiao Zhan also needs Yibo, although he's rather scared to admit it loudly.

"You are welcome to stay here for the night, however, we will NOT be doing anything more than kissing and cuddling. Not with my daughter on the same roof. Understood?"

"Zhan ge, of course I know, I wouldn't dare to aim for a homerun on the first try, you know?" He grinned widely. "This..." he pointed at them, "is more than I ever hoped for, I thought that you're gonna kick me out for sure.."

Xiao Zhan facepalmed himself.

True to his words, Yibo spent the night kissing and cuddling Xiao Zhan. He kissed him, slowly, from top to toe, literally, making Xiao Zhan almost forget his own rules.

"To think I used to treat you like my own brother..." Xiao Zhan sighed constantly.

"But I'm not your brother, and I don't ever want to be your brother..." 

A beat of silence followed.

"I know."

Xiao Zhan's eyes softened at the sight of this beautiful man, all muscles without an ounce of extra fat, the sensual lips, the liquid brown eyes, the soft hair.

"Zhan ge, I really love your hair, I dreamt about it since the first time I saw you, how it would look like spread in my bed...and now I know, and it's more beautiful than anything..." Yibo grasped a handful of hair, and kissed it, "Of course the owner is more beautiful.."

"Yibo, you keep doing that, and in a minute I'm going to forget my own name..." Xiao Zhan growled and bit the nape of Yibo's neck.

"Ow ow, okay okay! Come on, let's go to sleep, you need your beauty sleep, princess.." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan for the last time, and they slept, cuddling very close.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


The phone rings at 7 a.m, waking both Xiao Zhan and Yibo from their dreamless sleep. Xiao Zhan checked his phone but it's not the one that's ringing. He grabbed Yibo's phone and shoved it to the still sleeping man.

"Hmmyeah..." he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Wang Yibo!!! Where the hell were you?? I'm in your apartment right now and you're not here!"

"Xichen, could you please not scream at me? Jeez.."

"I swear to God, Yibo, were you in trouble? Jail? I'm going to kill your friends for dragging you into trouble every time..."

"Relax ge, did you think jail would let me bring my phone? I remembered from the last time YOU left me in jail...I'm at Zhan ge's house, I spent the night here, what were you doing by the way in my apartment?"

"....."

"Ge? Xichen? Are you still there?"

"You're at Xiao Zhan's house?"

"Yes, so what do you need from me?"

"Jesus, Yibo, I just got a call from Yin Zheng, he said that you're being recruited as a pro racer? And here I am, trying to congratulate you, and you're having a sleepover at MY BEST FRIEND's house!"

"Are you jealous, ge?" 

"... maybe… I'm YOUR brother, dammit! Yes of course I'm jealous! Get your ass off here and bring your boyfriend with you, today! 9am!"

"Fine, fine, please don't yell, I'm still tired from the rigorous exercise last night..."

"Aaahhh Wang Yibo!!! I don't want to hear it!!! Damnit!" 

Xichen slammed the phone, and Yibo flashed his shit-eating grin to Xiao Zhan.

"Xichen is jealous of you because I told you first, served him well, always lecturing me, and left me in jail! Well, only for 12 hours but still..!"

Xiao Zhan only shook his head.

"I'm going to shower now, and wake Fei up. You better get your ass up in 5 minutes, I'll make breakfast."

"Mmm, can't you just eat my ass Zhan ge?"

Xiao Zhan almost choked at the suggestive words.

"Yibo! So shameless! Better not use words like ass and eat in the same sentence in front of my daughter if you want to be my boyfriend!"

"Oohh, boyfriend, mmm I like the sound of it... I guess I'd better prepare myself to do...shameless things, yeah?" He winked at now blushing Xiao Zhan.

"God, you're so insufferable!" He slammed the door to the inside bathroom.

"I love you too, Zhan ge" Yibo chuckled.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"So, Xiao Zhan, he finally wore you down?" was Xichen's first sentence when they arrived at his office at 9.30am.

"What?"

Xichen chuckled. "You think I haven't seen him mooning over you? Followed you around like a lost puppy? Coming to office everyday just to bring you lunch or bothering you with God-knows-what? He never even wants to come here if his life's depending on it."

"Am I that obvious?" groaned Yibo.

"Well, I'm your BROTHER, of course I know you, Bobo, and I think Xiao Zhan is going to be very good for you, please take care of my brother, Xiao Zhan, I finally can take a rest from telling him how to behave. It's your job now."

"Xichen! Are you throwing me out?"

"Of course!"

"Now, now, would you two please stop bickering like children? Yibo, please tell your brother about your recruitment, and Xichen, please don't be jealous, you can not and will not be replaced from Yibo's life...ever."

"Fine."

"Fine."

  
  
  
  


They talked about the contract, and Xichen told Yibo to get their family lawyer to take a look at everything before signing anything.

"Our company will also sponsor the team, by giving 3 of v.02, we already have a contract with them anyway, so I don't think it's a problem, I'd rather have you race in our bike rather than anything else. Don't forget to include that in the contract. On second thought I will call A-Cheng myself."

"Take a deep breath, Xichen, I know you're worried, but trust Yibo, he's a very good racer." Xiao Zhan patted Xichen's back.

"Hey, what about eating at Han ge's? Can you call him now, Zhan ge? Also ask your lawyer to come too, ge, you will taste the best chinese food ever!"

  
  
  
  


Of course Wang Han agreed to cook for them, and now they wait for the lawyer to come.

When the door to the office opened, and the lawyer's going in, he seemed familiar.

"Yibo, come, I think you've met him at Jingyi's birthday, this is A-Cheng, my most trustworthy lawyer, and Xiao Zhan's brother."

_ Ah, so there's where I saw him. _

"Hello there, Yibo, nice to meet you." He shakes Yibo's hand.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, A-Cheng."

"Now shall we get to the point? I've acquired the necessary documents and the contract itself. Basically it's a standard contract, nothing seems out of place, but I've added a few pointers myself. Please check."

My, my, he's a serious one, isn't he, so different from my Zhan ge....MY Zhan ge...wow, I need to get used to that...my BOYFRIEND...

Yibo's grinning like a fool while they discussed the contract.

"Just show me where to sign, I believe you will take care of me, A-Cheng."

I wonder what happened if I told him that his brother is my boyfriend, will he approve? Or explode? Yibo chuckled at the thought of his lawyer exploding.

"Stop thinking about shameless things!" Xiao Zhan hissed at his ear, elbowing him on the side.

"Ow..?" Yibo's making face to Xiao Zhan.

"I think we should eat first, I trust you will take care of my little brother, A-Cheng, you're the only lawyer I trust." Xichen pats his shoulder.

Did he just blush? OH MY FREAKING GOD, HE'S IN LOVE WITH XICHEN!

Once again Xiao Zhan elbowed Yibo.

"Your face is making weird expressions...again."

Yibo only grinned.

  
  
  
  


They all opted to walk to Wang Han's house.

And true to his words, he prepared a feast for them, a whole Peking duck, eaten 3 ways, duck soup with herbs, rock sugar pork ribs, Yibo's favorite, thrice cooked pork belly, a cold salad, and a celebration noodles with orange colored quail eggs.

"Oh my God! This is super good! Han ge, will you work for me? I want to eat your cooking three times a day! Or will you let me open a restaurant for you? Please?" Xichen stuffing his mouth with food.

"Oy, do not talk with your mouth full!" Yibo poked Xichen's cheek.

"He's retired already, but you're welcome to eat here three times a day!" Qian Feng replied for Wang Han, smiled at the lively guests.

"If I ate like this three times a day, I would die of a heart attack by the times I'm 35.." A-Cheng grumbled, earning a smack from Xiao Zhan.

"You're underestimated yourself, brother, you jog everyday, you're not drinking, you're not smoking, you're vegan most of the days, basically a monk, not going to die anytime soon."

"I know right? But at least I will die happy, eating like this. Han ge! Expect me to come at least thrice a week!"

Wang Han and Qian Feng only chuckled.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  


"Did you know that your brother's in love with my brother?

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

Xiao Zhan and Yibo sat on the couch, relaxing after Fei's asleep.

"Did you know that your monk brother is in love with my brother, who happened to be your best friend?" 

"Don't talk with a mouth full of ice cream, and yes I know, he's been in love with Xichen for quite some time. Why?"

"Did you or did you not have a plan to matchmake them?"

Xiao Zhan sighed. "It's not that I don't want to push my brother to confess, but he can be...stubborn. He won't even admit that he liked Xichen, so what do you propose I do? And stop interrogating me like that, it's creepy!"

"Would you feel better if I interrogate you naked?"

"....this is the first day of you becoming my boyfriend, don't also make it the last day..."

"Aaahh, you're no fun!"

Xiao Zhan chuckled at his boyfriend's childishness.

"So tell me, when are you going to train for the race? When's the race? Do you want my help?"

"The race is going to be in 3 months time, it's only preliminary, to choose who's going to be in the actual race, and yes I want you to be there with me..." Yibo kissed him.

"Hmmm... you tasted like ice cream..." Xiao Zhan licked his own lips.

"Yeah? Well, you tasted like chocolate..." Yibo straddled him and started to kiss him thoroughly, while cupping the older's face.

"You know, I could do this all day, Zhan ge." He wiggled his bottom on Xiao Zhan's lap, making him groan, and moved his lips to Zhan's ear, and his nape, leaving a trail of wet kisses and light bites.

Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo's bottom and squeezed it hard, making him moan.

"Ah, Zhan ge, it feels so good, do it again.."

_ This...this gremlin...moaning like bitch in heat...I'm gonna explode soon if I let him tease me like this. _

"Do it Zhan ge, don't let me die a virgin, I want you to fuck me hard tonight..." Yibo whispered in his ear.

Somehow, in the midst of his growing lust, Xiao Zhan slowly comprehends Yibo's sentence.

_ What the... _

"A virgin? You?"

He ceased all action, and tried to clear his mind, without much success with Yibo's still in his lap, squirming and pouting.

"What? Of all my dirty talk, the only word you caught was that I'm a virgin?"

"I caught some other words too, but really? You've never...?"

"Just say it, Zhan ge, I'm totally a virgin, I never interested in having sex with anyone, male or female before, I guess I'm what you may call...Zhansexual"

The smile slowly spread on his mischievous expression, making Xiao Zhan's dick's suddenly hard.

"Ooh, it seems like the junior is awake, do you want to continue this...in bed? Won't want to scare Fei right?"

With that sentence, Xiao Zhan got up, with Yibo's still in his lap, and carried him to the bedroom.

_ I'm so screwed. _

  
  


Xiao Zhan puts Yibo on the bed, and starts caressing him, beginning from his sinful mouth. Yibo moaned at the action and greedily rubbing himself on Xiao Zhan, who gasped at the friction, but he stopped himself to do rash things that will be regretted later, he kept his pace, slow, started with his own fingers, tracing the hard lines of the younger man, followed by his mouth, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, all over his perfect body. Yibo gasped at the thorough attention his body was getting, his eyes becoming unfocused with pleasure. He looked like a wrecked fallen angel, with his messy hair and swollen lips, making Xiao Zhan almost forget about his resolution not to have sex under his own roof.

"God, I want to have my way with you so bad.." he breathed in the other's strong scent, no longer able to suppress his growing desire. He heard Yibo's breath hitched, and felt him tightening his hands over Xiao Zhan's back.

"I definitely won't stop you." His voice was rough already, whispering in the other's ears, tickling them with his hot breath.

Xiao Zhan nudged him back to the bed, looked at him for what it felt like an eternity, and then dropped to his knees.

He slowly unbuckled his belt, dragging every movement while looking straight at the younger's eyes, who in turn became wider. His pupils visibly dilated, and his breath hitched by the sight of the older man kneeling in front of him.

"Ge…"

Xiao Zhan only looked at him, and palmed the erection through the underwear. It made Yibo jolted by the sudden touch on his most intimate part. 

Xiao Zhan took his sweet time, kissing the inner thigh, biting and nipping it slowly, while looking at Yibo's reaction to know which one's pleasuring him the most. Then he pulled off the underwear to reveal a huge cock, tip already wet with beads of moisture.

"You are so beautiful, baobei." 

Without further warning, he licked the shaft from the bottom, and enveloped the whole girth with his warm mouth, making Yibo moan with pleasure. 

His mind's filled with white noise and intense pleasure, it made him moan involuntarily. His hands were trying to find purchases on the silk sheet, to try to hold on to the last of his control.

"Ge… ge… I-I can't hold on any longer… " Yibo groaned with a restrained voice and tension was visible throughout his entire taut body.

"... 'sokay baobei… just cum…" he mumbled between his lips, sending more vibration through his mouth, straight into Yibo's hard and leaking cock.

Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan's long hair and hold his head in place, while he proceeds to fuck into his mouth, until he finally came.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"That. Was. Awesome." 

Yibo's still weak from all the high, and he cuddled into Xiao Zhan's body, his leg on top of the older's. Xiao Zhan smiled fondly and he caressed Yibo's hair, kissing his temple. He already took care of himself when he was back at the bathroom, cleaning all the mess.

"Now, I want you to fuck me..." Yibo grinned his shit-eating grin that Xiao Zhan loved so much.

"God, can you give me more time? I'm not as young as you, you know..." he groaned into Yibo's hair.

"Then let me suck you off."

He saw the earnest look of the younger's eyes, eager to please him, just like a puppy.

"Maybe in 30 minutes, gouzaizai, let me rest a while.." he's trapping Yibo in a tight cuddle, earning a squeal.

An hour later, Yibo was fast asleep, due to exhaustion of learning to suck off Xiao Zhan's dick. Xiao Zhan only chuckled, and he went to the bathroom for the second time tonight, to clean up the mess, so that they will not become a sticky disgusting mess tomorrow, well, today, as he watched the clock.

_ My dear sweet Yibo, how lucky I am to have you by my side, I really hope this can last forever... _

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


The next three months went flying by.

Yibo trained almost every day, while Xiao Zhan had a few deadlines on his actual job, and also he had to take care of Yibo's bike, making sure nothing went wrong. Well, he could delegate that to his assistant, but he wanted to see him even just for a few minutes at a time.

They're basically living together, and taking turns picking up Fei when one could not do it. It's basically an ordinary domestic life. And Yibo couldn't be more satisfied with his life.

  
  


Until one week before the actual race.

  
  


"Zhan ge, I will be late today, Yin Zheng and the others asked me to go out for a drink with them, don't worry, Xichen will be there too, I'll be home at 11 the latest, love you ge!"

It's the voicemail from Yibo that Xiao Zhan only was able to open 15 minutes after 12.

He frowned.

And then he listened to the next voice mail.

_ "Xiao Zhan, Yibo's in accident, please call me back ASAP" _

It's from Xichen. The time stamp is just 5 minutes ago. He immediately called Xichen back, and he answered in the first tone.

"Xiao Zhan, we're on the way to hospital right now, but...it doesn't look good..." Xichen's voice is raw, as if holding his tears.

"How bad?" Xiao Zhan's dreaded the worst, and he felt like his soul is leaving his body right now.

"...Bad...his head was hurt in the collision, and he's in a coma. Can you go to the hospital right now? I'll ask A-Cheng to drive you."

"...no...Xichen, listen to me, bring him back to my lab. NOW!"

"What..? You sure? You don't want to do that!"

"Yes Xichen, I don't want to do that, but I have to, he's more important to me than my own life, please...I will wait for you there, don't waste anymore time."

"....Alright, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan arrived at his sub level 2 lab, to find that Xichen was already inside, holding on to Yibo's hand. Yibo looked so fragile, and pale, none of the larger-than-life attitude he became so fond of. Xichen saw him, and wiped his tears discreetly.

"Are you really sure? You know they will find you, once you do your...things."

Xiao Zhan touched Yibo's hair, it's full of caked blood. He then kissed his forehead, and lifted him to his embrace, smelling his scent that's become so familiar, so soon.

"You think I could let him just...die? He's on his last breath, Xichen, and I will do anything to keep him alive. Even if they'll find me. Now please just...leave, I need to be alone to do this."

  
  


Xichen looks resigned, he knew his best friend and his brother are together, but just now realize the extent of their feelings. He walked out the door, and the lamp turned from green to red, which means that even he can not enter without Xiao Zhan's permission.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Yibo's been drifting in and out of consciousness, he remembered hearing a soft hum, like some kind of lullaby, and he feels so safe and warm, like being inside Xiao Zhan's embrace. He also remembered that his Zhan ge looked at him, as if he's the most precious thing in the world, then he kissed him so lovingly, his lips felt electrified, Yibo jolted in surprise.

He opened his eyes and saw that he's not in his room. He tried to move his hand, but it felt so heavy, he could only move the finger. But that's enough to alert Xichen, who stays vigil beside him.

"Yibo, are you awake? How do you feel? Let me call the doctor.." he stood up, and tried to call the doctor.

"Where's...Zhan ge?" His throat feels so dry.

"Sshh, don't talk, he's just going back home for a while to see Fei, he'll be back in an hour or so."

"Where am I..?"

Xichen gave him ice chips for his parched throat.

"You're at the hospital, don't you remember? You worked yourself too hard and collapsed, we had to bring you to hospital, thank God you're okay now, geez you're scaring me, please don't do that again, you have to take care of yourself, Bobo.." he hugged him tight, tears in his eyes.

"Xichen, I'm just tired, not dead..." he groaned.

Xichen laughed almost hysterically.

"Oh, Bobo, you have no idea..."

  
  
  


**_An hour later._ **

"Hey, there sleeping beauty.." Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo's hair and muffled it.

"Hey, there princess, I missed you, did you bring Fei?"

"No, she's with jiejie tonight. So, are you ready to be discharged? I'm cooking your favorite dishes tonight, and we're going to watch a movie after dinner."

"Wow, dinner and a movie? Sounds like a date! I can't wait! Let's go home!"

Xiao Zhan smiled at him, while Xichen looked at Xiao Zhan, eyes full of sadness. Xiao Zhan caught his eyes, and discreetly shook his head.

_ Don't say anything, not now. _

  
  
  


Xiao Zhan carried Yibo princess style when they entered the cottage. He put Yibo on the couch and sat beside him, massaging his feet.

"Hmmm, you spoiled me Zhan ge, I could get used to this..." he closed his eyes and leaned into Xiao Zhan's body. "I want to have you, Zhan ge, like, real sex, not just the usual, may I?"

For the longest time, Xiao Zhan's not answering, making Yibo's feeling like shit for asking.

"Okay."

Yibo's head shot up in surprise.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Without waiting for more, Yibo kissed him, softly at first, just exploring the now familiar taste of him. "I dreamt about you back at the hospital, Zhan ge..." he kissed behind Xiao Zhan's ear, and bit it lightly.

"Mmmh...weren't you always dreaming of me, gouzaizai..?"

Yibo chuckled, "True, but this feels different...it feels so...real." he continued his exploration into Xiao Zhan's collarbone. "It feels like...you were there, wrapped me in a soft blanket, and your hair was shining like stars adorning them, you even hummed me a lullaby, making me feel so safe, and you looked absolutely like a princess!"

Xiao Zhan chuckled.

"You and your fascination with me being a princess, do you ever wish that I was a girl?" Xiao Zhan looked at him peculiarly.

"Zhan ge, I love you just the way you are, I never think much about gender anyway, it's the soul that mattered to me...do you believe me?" He looked at Xiao Zhan, eyes so bright, full of life and love and hope. "I love your soul the most, it's calling to me. Do you believe in soulmates? Well, I believe we are soulmates, in this life, in previous life, in the next life, we will always be gonna find each other." He kissed him again, not so softly this time, biting the lips of the other. Xiao Zhan groaned, and he feels his arousal is getting harder, as is Yibo's.

"I love you so much, Zhan ge, I will always love you, want you, need you, fancy you, whatever you..." he whispered his heart to the older man that he's grown to love, adored, and admired so much.

"I love you too, baobei, I really wish I could spoil you more in this lifetime, because you're so precious to me, don't you know that? Remember this always, I love you, with every breath that I take...and I will always love you, even when all else fails." He whispered back his love confession and wished for time to stop now, so they will always be together. He can feel his tears were coming out. "Now, Yibo, are you going to fuck me or are you going to talk me to death first?" Xiao Zhan bite the younger's shoulder hard.

"Ooohh, bossy bossy, I liked it, ge.." Yibo turned their position around, making them comfortable on the sofa, and started to take off their clothes, while his hands roamed all over the other's body. 

"You are so beautiful, I can't get my eyes off of you, Zhan-ge… _ my  _ Zhan-ge." Yibo murmured soft loving words into his lover's ears while his hands worked their magic to make him pliant under his hard body.

Xiao Zhan could only make incoherent sounds out of his foggy mind, and he inadvertently activated his self-lubricated system. When Yibo's hands travelled downward to touch his rim, he was surprised to find it already wet.

"Did you already prepare for me?" He pushed two of his fingers in easily, and started to move, slowly at first. When Xiao Zhan started to moan and bit his own lips, he added the third finger.

"Fuck me, Yibo, please, I'm ready… " his pupils were dilated and his voice hoarse. Yibo desperately clung into the last bit of his control, before he lined his cock with the already wet hole and plunged it in.

First thing he felt was… electrifying. Like some kind of low-current electricity coursing through his body, starting from his cock. Then he felt that Xiao Zhan's warmth inside is squeezing him with a rhythm like a pulse, massaging his cock and sending him into a high soon after. He started to move with a bit of difficulty because of the intensity of the inner wall squeezing him tight, making him feel every friction and it did something to his inside.

"Ge, I won't last long like this… gosh, your inside is squeezing me so tight, I can barely move… " he panted harshly, trying to focus on pleasuring the older first before he chased his own. 

Xiao Zhan kissed him, and his hands roamed the side of the hard, lean body. He pulled him closer and locked him with his thigh.

"It's fine Yibo, I want your seed inside me, I want a piece of you inside of me, that way you will always be a part of me… " Xiao Zhan was teary eyed when he said that, but Yibo didn't seem to notice amidst the pleasure haze. 

He did notice the strangeness of his Ge's strange words though, but he chalked it up to fear talking so he did what he was asked to. He pumped himself into the older man and spurted his seed inside.

  
  
  
  
  


"That was fucking intense..." Yibo said breathlessly. "I think I'm going to pass out now, just got out from hospital, you know, and already fucking like a maniac..."

Xiao Zhan only shakes his head to the younger one's dirty mouth. "Go to sleep, I will clean up first." 

"Mmmhhh....I love you Zhan ge.."

Xiao Zhan looked at him for a long time, eyes full of love and sadness, "I love you too, gouzaizai..."

_ I love you very much, it tears me apart having to do this, I hope someday you will understand why I have to do what I have to do... _

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Yibo woke up feeling very happy, he planned to give Xiao Zhan a surprise breakfast in bed, and after that maybe another round of sex, or two, or five. He grinned excitedly. He turned around to find the bed empty. He looked at the clock. 9am. He probably went to take Fei to school. 

He went to the bathroom to wash his face, and brush his teeth, and afterwards he went to the kitchen to look for the ingredients of said pancakes. After struggling for a while, he managed to make a few stacks of decent pancakes, with strawberries, and whipped cream. Maybe I could use that whipped cream on Zhan ge later. Ooh, I'm so whipped.

He waits until 11am, but Xiao Zhan's still not home yet. 

He's probably at the office, tsk, what a waste, maybe I should bring that to Xichen?

But he had to go to the track this afternoon.

So I guess I'll see you tonight, Zhan ge...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yibo came back at 9pm. But there's no Xiao Zhan. Or Fei. He started to feel panic. What if something happened to them? He pulled his phone out and dialed Xiao Zhan. But it went straight to the voicemail. He tried again for a few more times, but all went to voicemail. Now he feels panic. Then he did the only thing he could think of. He drove off to his brother's house.

  
  
  


"Yibo? What happened? Are you okay? You look so pale..." Xichen opened the door and immediately alarmed seeing Yibo looked so agitated.

"Is Zhan ge here?" He asked in a strained voice.

Xichen looked at him for the longest time, then he motioned his brother to follow him back to his office. He closed the door, and sighed.

"I really don't want to be the bearer of the bad news, but I think it's unavoidable." He poured some stiff drink to himself, then looked at Yibo.

"Xiao Zhan resigned this morning, effective immediately."

  
  
  
  


Yibo felt like his world was crumbling down. Resigned? This morning? They just had a freaking mind blowing sex the night before, and suddenly he's just...gone? What in tarnation hell is this?

  
  


"What do you mean resigned? Where's he going? Why didn't he tell me? I'm his freaking boyfriend for christ sake! Why didn't he tell me?" Yibo felt the dread looming over him. "Did I do something wrong, ge? Was he mad at me? Was this a prank?" He's started to have a panic attack.

"Yibo, calm down, look at me, LOOK AT ME!" Xichen shook his brother. "Calm down, he left a letter for you, I will get it, but you need to calm down."

After he's sure that his brother won't be having a meltdown, not right now at least, Xichen gave him the letter from Xiao Zhan.

Yibo tore the envelope, and read the letter. And again. And again. Until he finally seems to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, Xichen, I'm tired now, I'm going back home now." He stood up, and walked to the front door, still clutching the letter. "My race is in 2 days, will you be able to come?" 

"Yes, I will come to watch you. Now go home and rest", Xichen tried to hug him, but he just shrugged him off, and left.

He went back to Xiao Zhan's house, where all his things were still there, the bed still have his scent, and if he close his eyes and imagine hard enough, he could feel that Xiao Zhan's still there, reading a book on a couch, or maybe cooking something, or playing with Fei, or tinkled with something... He read the letter again, it's a short one, and he's already memorized it, word by word.

  
  
  
  


_ The only regret I have, is that I couldn't spend more time with you. _

  
  
  
  


Yibo broke down and cried.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**_5 years later_ **

Wang Yibo is a very successful pro racer. He also had a few endorsements under his belt. They even talked about making a movie about his life. Which he declined rather quickly. But still the offers came all the time, because of his crazy good look and cold personality. 

Being crazy rich also helped.

But what most people were curious about was his love life. Or rather the lack of one. True he's being photographed with numerous women, and men, but it all was about specific events, nothing outside.

Wang Yibo doesn't care about anything. He always seemed to slip away after his race, never to go party with his other teammates. And nobody knows where he lived, which is a miracle this day with all the gadgets and toys and the paparazzis.

The truth is, after all this time, he still lived in the quaint little cottage, still hoping that someday, somehow, his soulmate will come back to him.

He could go on living until this day, only by desperately grasping the idea of seeing 'him' one more time. Praying that he could have more time with him. With Xiao Zhan. The one name that nobody dared to speak in front of him. But nobody knows that until this day, he still called Xiao Zhan's number, and left him a voicemail.

He learned how to cook, to take care of himself, he's still sleeping on Xiao Zhan's bed, and wearing Xiao Zhan's clothes, just to remind him of his smell, not that he could ever forget it. He also still went to Wang Han's at least once a week, to eat and talk, and they became best friends.

He also tried to be close to Xichen and Jingyi, and sometimes he even visited Xiao Zhan's sister, asking if there was any news about his whereabouts. Which was none.

He's never sick. Not even a cold. No matter how tired or how late he slept, he always woke up fresh as daisies, but then he always chalked it up to the lifestyle he led, which is nonexistent. Basically, he lived like a monk. So much for teasing A-Cheng, which by the way now lived together with Xichen. So it's kinda a complicated situation.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Lately, he felt like someone's watching him behind the shadow. But everytime he turned around to look, there's no one there. It gave him the creep. But he assumed it's just one of his crazy fans, since the next race is just two days away. He spent most of his time training, when it's nearing the race. He's a very competitive man, and he did not like to lose.

So, imagine his surprise when he lost the race to some newbie, and by only 2 millisecond.

Nobody seems to know where he came from, or which rock he crawled out of, and he rode a black bike that's too familiar to him, making his heart ache in a place he thought had died a long time ago. But when he opened his helmet, it's just some pretty boy with a penchant for speed and the recklessness of a young age. Which reminded him of his younger self.

That newbie looked straight at him, and gave him a salute and a smirk, making his blood boils. But he chose to ignore him. Not worth it.

"Do you know him?" Yin Zheng asked him.

"No."

"He seems to know you. Well, here he comes."

The boy strutted closer to them, seems eager to show off.

"Hey there, Wang Yibo right? I'm sorry I beat you this time, no hard feelings eh?" The nerve of this boy! But Yin Zheng chuckled. "God! Yibo! He reminded me of you at that age! The gall of that brat!" He laughed out loud, and shook his hand with the boy. "The name's Yin Zheng". The boy shook back. Hard. "Xue Yang."

"So, Xue Yang, is this your first time joining a pro race?"

He just shrugged.

"Which team were you representing?" Asked Yibo, curious.

"No team, just feels like doing a few laps in a pro circuit". He blows his nails.

Yibo and Yin Zheng seemed to be at loss of words.

"Yibo gege, do you want to go celebrate with me?" Xue Yang smiled at Yibo sweetly. "Of course Yin Zheng gege also welcomed to join us! In fact, EVERYONE! PARTY'S IN THE HOUSE! WOOHOOO!!!" He screamed out loud for all to hear.

"Wow, just wow, you know a dead man will arise hearing your voice right?" Yibo tried to clear his head from the sudden deafness.

"I can handle a dead man, what about you? Can you handle a ghost?" He smirked, as if knowing what's on Yibo's mind.

Yibo gulped. "What do you mean?"

"Aah, Yibo gege, you knew exactly what I meant" he winked and left them. "Don't forget, party's at my place tonight, I will tell you something interesting if you come.."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Xichen, I'll be going to the new champion's party tonight...had to, otherwise it'll make me look like a sore loser...fine...I'll call you back later...ok ok geez you're more nagging than a wife." Yibo closed his phone. Ever since...5 years ago, Xichen always insisted him to inform him about his whereabouts, especially when he wanted to go to a party where drinking's involved, just like a nagging wife.

He jumped on his bike and roared away.

  
  
  
  


He arrived at his destination not long after. The house is a big 2 stories mansion and a huge backyard. It's lit like a fucking christmas tree on crack. The guests have already arrived, mostly familiar faces to him, from the racing world to the celebrities. Oh, he knew most of the faces, but couldn't quite put the names on them.

He grabbed the drink from the passing waiter, and walked to the quieter side of the house. He's really not in the mood for a party, but he's very interested in what the new champion was about to say about...ghost. Speaking of...he felt like someone's been watching him for a while. Quite intensely. But he couldn't pin on who, or where. And he swore he could hear children's giggling softly near him. He almost gave up, and started to walk back to his bike, when someone's soft voice caught him off guard.

"Going back home so soon?"

He turned around, and saw a man, dressed in pants and button up, all in white, with longish light brown hair, and a soft smile.

"Yeah, not in the mood for a party anymore."

The man chuckled.

"You must be...Wang Yibo."

Yibo raised his eyebrow. "Do I know you? I'm sorry I'm not really good at remembering names.."

"No, I believe we haven't met..my name is Xingchen." He looked at Yibo very intensely. "My, the resemblance is uncanny.."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, would you like a drink? Or, maybe you want to talk about our mutual friend?"

"What mutual friend?" He's started to feel annoyed with the cryptic talk of this man and the younger one yesterday. But then he felt a pinch on his lower arm, and...was that a sound of children's giggling? Again? But he didn't see anything resembling a child, let alone more.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave now, thanks for the...talk." he walked away, leaving the man glared into the empty space where he was standing just now. Strange person.

He drove his bike away, choosing the long way back home, he needed the fresh air, and a long drive could give him some kind of...peace. He was lost in his thoughts, and did not really pay attention to his surroundings. Until a black SUV cut him off, and stopped right in front of him, blocking him off the road.

_ What the fuck? _

The SUV's doors are opened simultaneously, revealing 4 men in black, each brought an assault rifle. And they pointed it at him.

_ What the actual fuck??  _

"Mr. Wang Yibo? If you please follow us to the car, nice and slowly, please." One of them, obviously the leader, talked to him in a low voice.

"And why should I do that?" He felt rage inside, the night's going from bad to worse in a record time, and his temper starts to rear. "Will you just kill me already, I'm tired of this kidnapping shit."

"Our orders were to keep you safe and contained, nothing about a few bruises though." He cocked his head, as if calculating something.

Before Yibo could retaliate though, something was jammed on the side of his neck, and he felt sleepy all of the sudden. The last thing he saw was a man in black mask, walking closer to him.

"Goodnight, sleeping beauty."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


He woke up in a dark place, tied to a chair, a single lamp above his head. Just like a B rated spy movie.

I'm really tired of this shit.

"So, if anyone wants any ransom, just let me call my lawyer and he will transfer any amount you wanted. I'm tired of this shit, just let's get over with and let me go home."

Suddenly the big rusty door opened with a loud creak.

More like the start of a B class horror movie.

The guy from before, sans mask, came into view.

"Thank you for your cooperation, but our boss did not need your money, he has plenty himself." He sat in front of Yibo.

"So, what do you want? My body? It's not for sale."

The guy laughed heartily.

"In a way, yes, we need your warm body. We need to lure the bigger fish with you as bait." Right at that time the alarm's blaring loudly. " And it seems like the lure is working very nicely." He walked off the door.

What did he mean by that? Was this one of Xichen's enemies?

He tried to listen to the sound outside, it seems like there's a lot commotion going on. And for the second time the door banged open. This time it was a tall, dark, menacing man, in all black, wearing half mask and brought some kind of long sword...with blood on it.

Jesus fucking Christ, I'm gonna meet my maker sooner than I thought I would, sorry I couldn't see you one more time, Zhan ge, hopefully we could meet in the next life...Goodbye Xichen, everybody...

He closed his eyes, preparing for death...

...when he heard the swish of the sword, and felt his hands being freed.

He peeked at the stranger, only to find out that he's already walked outside.

Yibo quickly followed.

"Hey, hey, thanks...whoever you are, may I know what's happening? Where are we? How did you find me?" He tried to talk to the man in black but got ignored.

"It's all happened because you fucked up, dude!" He heard someone else's voice, near the pile of...bodies. The other person now walked in their direction, and Yibo could see clearly who the person is.

"Xue Yang? What the hell?" He was very surprised to see the last person he expected to be here, bloodied and pissed nonetheless.

"Ayy, Yibo gege, I'm very sorry for the...mess." he giggled. "Thanks to that mule head over there, now we have to take care of all...this..bleurgh.." he wiped his hands on his pants. The other person seems nonchalant.

"We have to go now." He motioned to the other two.

"Go where? Is this gonna be another kidnapping?"

Can my life get any worse than this?

They drove in a dark SUV similar to the one that kidnapped him. It's very dark outside and Yibo couldn't make out any street markers.

Xue Yang has already fallen asleep on the front seat, while the stoic man just drives silently. They drove for about an hour, maybe more, since Yibo's sense of time's a bit distorted by all the excitement.

"We're here."

They were back to the friggin' mansion.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


They're back at the mansion.

"What's this? Is this some kind of a prank?" Yibo feels very tired as they walk back inside Xue Yang's mansion.

"Hello again, Yibo" the strange man in white welcomed them in front of the door.

"You..."

"I'm Xingchen, and this gentleman who just saved you here is Song Lan, and I believe you already knew Xue Yang." He smiled, and gestured to them to follow him inside. "Please sit, I'm sure you have many questions."

That's definitely the understatement of the year.

He sat on the comfy couch, Xingchen in front of him, Xue Yang half lying down on the love seat on their left, and Song Lan's standing up behind Xingchen's chair.

"Who the hell are you?"

But before anyone could answer, Yibo heard that giggles again, this time just beside him, and another pinch on his arm.

"Xinyue, please behave, we have guests here."

Yibo looked at his side. Nothing. He looked at Xingchen, who's still smiling. And back to his side again...to find a little boy about 5 years old, gazing at him, with his silver eyes.

"What...how..." he couldn't grasp anything, especially after he saw this beautiful little boy with silver eyes, resembling the one he lost five years ago.

Xingchen sighed.

"This is not exactly what I have in mind for your first meeting, but anyway, Wang Yibo, meet Xinyue, your son."

The boy called Xinyue looked straight at Yibo, and smiled brilliantly. Reminding him of the little girl his age 5 years ago.

I don't think I can take these shit anymore.

And he fainted.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"...he even fainted beautifully like a fucking princess.."

Yibo heard conversations, and tried to clear his head off the web of sleep, when he felt 2 pairs of eyes look at him curiously from the foot of his bed.

"He's awake!"

"Shh..be quiet!"

"You be quiet!"

"Sshhh!!"

"What are you guys shushing about?"

The two children suddenly stilled. 

"What? I'm awake now, you want to talk to me?"

The children came closer to the side of the bed.

"Hi! I'm Xinyue and this is Yingyue, are you really our papa?" 

Before Yibo could wrap his head around the question, the door to the room opened wider and Xue Yang came in.

"You brats, we've been looking for you all over! Come, don't bother him now, maybe later." He winked at Yibo and ushered the twins outside, and this time Xingchen came in.

"How's your feeling?" He sat on the foot of the bed.

"Other than feeling like I just got hit by a truck, yeah I'm peachy." He grumbled. "So, who are those kids? Why did they call me...papa? I will surely remember if I slept with someone other than...." his face fell.

Xingchen patted his hand.

"Come, someone wants to see you. Things will be explained then."

  
  


They walked outside, to the garden.

"He's waiting for you at the gazebo, just walk straight and you'll find it. Good luck." He squeezed Yibo's arm, and left.

Yibo walked, slowly, cynical about everything, when he saw him. Standing at the edge of the pond, dressed in all black, with long black hair's swaying in the wind, just like a black angel. And when he turned around, his breath hitched.

  
  


_ Impossible _ .

  
  


He walked faster, anxious to get closer to that person, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But when the distance between them shortened, it seems like the impossible finally became possible. He ran and hugged him tight, and he hugged him back as tight. The first thing that hits him is the smell. The familiar scent of his mate.

"Xiao Zhan."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


**_5 years ago._ **

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan is torn. He did not want to let Yibo die, but if he saved him, he would have to leave. But in the end, what's the use of living without his soulmate? 

He put Yibo on the table, when he noticed that his shirt's drenched in blood. Yibo's blood. He opened his shirt, and put it aside. This is the only way to save him, and by doing so, will protect him forever. He then took the already prepared knife, and plunged it into his heart.

The heart's blood from his kind, will save any life that matters. 

Yibo mattered. Hell, he's the most important thing that mattered. He dropped the blood from the knife, straight into Yibo's mouth. That, plus the ...enhancement, will guarantee his life. Even when he's not there to save him.

His hair's starting to glow brightly, a sign that his blood's tracker has been activated, and he didn't have much time before they will come for him and Fei. Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo gently on the forehead. His tears' starting to fall.

_ I wish I could spend more time with you. _

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


He knew his time was limited, so he asked his jiejie to take care of Fei for the night, while he...spent it for the last time with Yibo.

And after Yibo's exhaustion, he kissed him lovingly, and left. Bringing nothing but a few of Fei's favorite toys. He talked to Xichen, who knew vaguely about his...condition, but not the specifics, and left the letter to his brother. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to him directly. He knew someday they would meet again, especially after he knew exactly when the two extra heartbeats were starting to live inside of him. Parts of his soulmate.

He left to find some safe place to nest, because soon, he will have to take care of two new lives. And on his journey, he contacted his old friends, whose stories were as special as himself. They found themselves a family, the one that's forged by blood and tears and the same goal. To help others in need and to live without any regrets.

  
  
  
  


\-----

Present day

  
  
  
  


_ "Xiao Zhan" _

_ "Where have you been?" _

_ "Why did you leave me?" _

  
  
  
  


But Yibo can't seem to form the questions in his mouth, instead, he let a single tear run down from his already drenched eyes.

"Do you know how much I miss you, gouzaizai?" Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo's hair, down to his eyes, to his tears, and finally claimed his mouth. The kiss is soft, tender, and full of yearning.

"Zhan ge..." Yibo finally can speak, after struggling for a while. "What do they mean, that I have a son?"

"And a daughter. Twins. Very beautiful twins, just like you." Xiao Zhan kissed him again, this time with passion.

"Come inside, I will tell you everything." 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan led Yibo inside, to a living room, where 6 pairs of eyes looked at their arrival.

"You have met Xingchen, Xue Yang, and Song Lan. Fei, do you remember him?"

The beautiful 10 years old girl with silver eyes looked at him, smiling fondly, remembering the times they spent together 5 years ago.

"And these are Xinyue, your son, and Yingyue, your daughter." Xiao Zhan waved the twins to come closer. Smiling proudly of the two mischievous kids.

"Hello..." said Yibo awkwardly, he still couldn't quite grasp the idea of having kids, let alone twins. But the twins seem very excited to meet their other father, they just jumped into Yibo's lap, forcing him to hug them.

"We finally met you, papa!" They kissed him simultaneously, all over his tears streaked face.

The smell of baby powder and sweat, the feeling of silky soft skin, triggered the memory of baby Fei, and how he missed all those things he used to do with her, so when Fei finally came closer to give him a hug, he cried, while hugging the three of them.

  
  
  
  


He was so elated , but he also needs answers. Xiao Zhan seems to understand instinctively, so he gestured to Xingchen to leave them both alone.

"Kids, come on, we will prepare breakfast for your fathers."

"Yayyy breakfast!! I want to make pancakes!" The twins seem to forget about their new papa and run away, and Fei also left.

After they were alone, Yibo rested his head on Zhan's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Did you know how many times I dreamt about...this?" Xiao Zhan hugged him tightly. "Every single day." He answered and kissed his hair. 

"Tell me everything..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Xiao Zhan always knew that he's different from other kids. For example, he has long hair, and no matter how often he cut it, it will grow to the same length the day after. He noticed that his father also has the same long hair, which he braids everyday.  _

_ He was a doctor. He saved many lives, including the ones that's impossible to save. He always said to Xiao Zhan that their heart could save someone who mattered to them and others. Xiao Zhan never thought that he meant it literally.  _

_ Until one day, he was asked to help a certain high ranked general, because he's bleeding profusely, shot in a line of duty, and nobody could save him, until they heard of Xiao Zhan's father, the miraculous doctor. He did save him. At a cost. _

_ Turns out that this particular general was appointed as a head in a secret branch of the government that specializes in cutting edge nano technology, providing the military with a formula for making the new Captain Americas. And Xiao Zhan's father was recruited, in a way. _

_ He refused to work for the shady part of the government, as his aspirations were helping as many people as possible, not by turning them into human experiments. _

_ But the general was obsessed with him, and he obtained Xiao Zhan's father's blood, only to find out that he was out of this world. Literally.  _

_ He was what you called an extraterrestrial. A creature resembles a human so much, but not quite a human. This specific one came from a place called 'Nulla' means 'zero', and they have an extraordinary ability to heal people, with their heart's blood. And that's what they did to Xiao Zhan's father. They bled him to death. _

_ After a while, they shifted their attention to his only son, Xiao Zhan. At that time, he lived with his mother, the daughter of a prominent family, the Jiangs. They easily terminated his mother, a human, and took Xiao Zhan, as he was the only human/extraterrestrial hybrid in this world.  _

_ He was experimented the same way with his father, but they put an extra enhancement to his body. They filled him full of their new tech, the nanobots. They could repair any damage done to the body in record time, because the wound made by bleeding the heart was very slow to heal, that's the real cause of Xiao Zhan's father's demise. And the little bastards were powered by the electricity produced by the brain, so they will literally live forever, even after your death. _

_ Unfortunately they did not stop there. The 'Nulla' people consisted mostly of male, because they had a very unique reproduction system, where they could impregnate the women, should they have one, but they could also impregnate the other male. And they keep the baby outside of their bodies until it comes to full term. They did not do that to Xiao Zhan. They did worse. They cloned him, and made the gender a female. Their reasoning was because it's easier to impregnate a female rather than the male counterpart. And by the time she's three years of age, they load her up full with nanobots. The perfect breeding machine. _

_ The secret lab stored so much more than just secret formulas and Captain America wannabe. They also dabbled in their own genetic engineering. And that's where Xiao Zhan met Song Lan, Xingchen, and Xue Yang. _

_ One day, the four of them accidentally found a way to escape, only to find out about one of their special super soldiers, code name : Tracker. _

_ Nobody knew about him. Where he came from, what species, what other abilities, the only thing he did was tracking the runaways. And at exactly the time when they use their powers, he will find them, and bring them home, or exterminate them. Whatever orders from above, he will obey. _

_ Nobody knows his face. The only thing that made him recognized by many was his gas mask, and all black outfit. _

  
  


\-----

  
  


"So, does that mean, Fei is not your daughter?"

"In a way she is me, made from my flesh and blood, they just tweaked the gender and the appearance. But she's still very much her own person."

"Did Xichen know?" 

"He was my best friend when we were kids, the Wangs and the Jiangs always had a close relationship, but he only knew that the Tracker could find me if I heal people. And he's the one who helped me settle down after all the ordeals. He knew enough to help me."

"What about the Tracker? I mean, the ones that kidnapped me, must be in a way related to them right?"

"That was exactly why I left 5 years ago, Yibo. I don't want them to find Fei, but most of all I don't want them to find YOU." Xiao Zhan looked away to the distance. "Did you know, by having my blood inside you, that means that...I was marking you? You have my scent, and the nanobots protected you. Did you notice that you're never sick? That's why they targeted you, to find me. And that's why I asked them to protect you. AND FAILED MISERABLY!" he shouted at the eavesdroppers. "I'm very sorry I kept this all to myself, and by not telling you, I put the danger directly in your path."

"Hey, hey baobei, it's okay, I admit I do have a few grudges, most of them being deprived of sex for 5 years, but I will definitely collect them, complete with tax and other extra fees." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan hard. "Now tell me, how the fuck I have 5 years old twins and you didn't tell me much earlier. Like 5 years earlier."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Distracting me from grillin' your ass?"

"Mmm, you could grill my ass alright...priorities, priorities, I intend to pay you back...with a lot of interests." Xiao Zhan trailed his bites and kisses on Yibo's neck, tasting the achingly familiar scent, the one that haunts him for years.

"First thing first." He carried him to his bedroom, firefighter style."Ooh, I love this caveman shit, we should do it more often.." Xiao Zhan only grunted, and threw him on the bed, eyes dark with lust.

"You have no idea how many times I dreamt about this over the years.." he attacked the younger's lips, biting it hard, while he fumbled with his zipper. "I don't think I can last long, baby..." he whispered in Yibo's ear, and nipped his neck, teasing him to the point of no return.

"Just do it now, Zhan ge, fuck me, please, I beg you..." he's panting hard, unable to restrain his pent up frustration, as he took of his pants. "Did you fuck yourself when I was gone? Did you think of me?" Yibo only nods, his brain's unable to think, let alone forming any words. And when Xiao Zhan hits the particular spot that he likes, he sees stars, and unloaded his seeds, together with the other, holding on tight to each other, never wanting to let go again.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"I came to watch your races, did you know?"

Yibo couldn't move, after a few rigorous sessions of fucking. So he just raised his eyebrow. "You did?" Xiao Zhan nods. 

"Discreetly of course, and not as often as I would like to. I'm so proud of you, and I really wish I could be there to support you. But we have to move around to lose our scents. Especially for the babies, they couldn't mask their scent yet. That's why it took 5 years to bring us back to you."

"I know why you did it, Zhan ge, I really do, but promise me, NEVER again will you leave me without explanation like that." He sat and groaned from the effect of their strenuous exercises. "5 years of abstaining myself, really did it to my ass right now." Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrow. "Abstaining yourself? From sex? You sounded like my brother, by the way how's he? Is he...happy?"

"Yes, he lived together with my brother. And he's not a monk anymore. The other day I even caught him smiling." 

"Now you're teasing me, Jiang Cheng? Smile? That's two words that's not supposed to go in a sentence together."

And with that banter, 5 years of loneliness just gone, it's just like they never separated at all.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"So, you guys finished...talking?" Xue Yang flashed his shit-eating grin to the couple, who just left their bedroom, looking sated.

"Shut up, Xue Yang." 

Yibo sat on the table, pulled Xiao Zhan on his lap, and fed him pancakes. The twins looked at them in awe, and creeping closer, wanting to join the feed game. In the end Xiao Zhan is fully stuffed by pancakes, force fed to him by the twins and Yibo. "This..." he pointed to the pancakes and syrup, "is going straight to my butt." Yibo kissed him open mouthed. "More for me to grab then." 

"Staaaaahhhhppppp, get a room pleaseeee, oh right, you just CAME OUT from your room not an hour ago," Xue Yang groaned and put his hands on the eyes of three giggling kids. Xingchen smiled seeing how happy Xiao Zhan is, now that he's with his soulmate again.

"Xue Yang." Yibo turned to him, all serious. "Thank you." He bows his head slightly to him.

"What for? I just helped Zhan ge, so that he's not always on the suicide mission all the time." He shrugged off, although the tips of his ear's getting reddened, betraying his words.

"Suicide mission?"

Xue Yang just realized what he just blurted out, and looked at Xiao Zhan sheepishly. "I mean...I don't.."

"It's okay, Xue Yang, I will tell him anyway, later maybe..." he pulled the twins to his lap. "Now it's time to play with my babies."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As they both laid down on the bed that night, Yibo's still could not wrapped his head around the idea that he is a father. Of a twins. Very adorable half human twins indeed. He groaned.

"Quarter."

"Huh?"

"Quarter alien. That's what you just groaned about right?"

"Did you just freakin' read my mind?"

"I don't have to, you know."

"Tell me, what else you can do besides healing?"

"Not as fun as making anyone spontaneously combusted, although that's gonna be really useful right now, we mostly just...heal. Pretty boring, right?"

"Don't count yourself short, did you ever try to find out about what else you can do? Or is it just instinct? Or maybe you still have hidden potential?"

"I never thought about that actually, and my father never told me about the full extent of my capabilities, and also he's trying to hide the fact that he's, well, alien? I knew that I could heal people from the people that held me hostage, not my father."

"Very interesting..." Yibo seems to think aloud. "Then, what about Fei, and our twins? Wow, OUR twins, that takes some getting used to..."

"You know, actually you're right. I never thought about what else I could do, since I was on the run all the time. But we should definitely find out."

"How? As if there's a guide book about How to be a Sexy Alien Healer, come to think of it, that's gonna sell out like hot cakes."

"You make it sound like a B rated porn movie."

"If I had my way, then it WILL be a B rated porn movie where we just fuck from beginning to end, but that's the point! Who wants to read about boring scientific things in scientific language? I'll just shoot myself to death!"

"You're such a gremlin, no wonder nobody wants to be with you except me." Xiao Zhan laughed.

"Who said that? Plenty people wanted me, but you ruined me for anyone else." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan, and straddled him, "You're literally the only thing that I had in mind, I still slept in your clothes you know? I lived in your house, I cooked, I took care of myself, I want to make you proud of me and come back to me..." he sniffles, and hugs Xiao Zhan tight. "Please don't ever ever ever leave me again, I don't want to live without you."

"I won't ever ever ever leave you again, my gouzaizai, besides, we had quarter alien twins to take care of," he chuckled.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Papapapa..."

"Pardon?"

"You both are papa, so we call you papapapa."

The genius mind of alien babies.

"Wow, just wow! You guys really amazed me!"

"Why don't you call him Papabo and me Papazhan"

"Awwww, you guys are super adorable...papabo and papazhan...excuse me I'm gonna stab myself", Xue Yang pretended to puke.

"Xue Yang, behave, or no candy for you." Xingchen came to serve breakfast.

"Candies. Not candy. CandiES." He sulked.

"What are you?" Yibo asked Xue Yang in a sudden.

"Me? Can't you guess? I'm a fucking God of Mischief" he cackled loudly and smacked Xiao Zhan.

"No way! You're Loki?"

"Hey kid, kudos for your Norse mythology, and I'm actually his bastard son, with humans nonetheless, so..." he shrugged.

"That's so cool! What about you Xingchen? Let me guess, angel? You do look like one!"

"Well, actually yes, I'm a nephilim, half angel, half human, but I can only sing, not...having superpower or something like that..." Xingchen smiled, his eyes kinda sad.

"That's unbelievable, what about Song Lan? He a devil?"

"He's a warlock, a warrior, and let me warn you, don't cross him, or you'll be dead meat before you say gesundheit." Xue Yang looked at Yibo in the eye, and laughed.

"Ignore him, Yibo, Song Lan is a puppy, only his outward appearance is...menacing."

"Yeah if the puppy was Cerberus, that goddamn mutt almost bite my hand off..." Xue Yang muttered to himself, not wanting Xingchen to hear.

"I can hear you."

"What? What? Isn't it true? He's a fucking three headed puppy from hell!"

Xiao Zhan kneads his temple.

"Don't worry Yibo, it's always like this with them, every single word can be a rather lengthy argument with them. Plus the yelling."

"I liked your family, Zhan ge, they're so...lively."

"Baby, you are my family, we are fathers to 3 kids, and my family is your family. We will never be apart again, remember?" He squeezed Yibo's hand affectionately, love shines from his eyes.

"You guys are G.R.O.S.S, get a room please!"

"How old were you again Xue Yang? You're no different than the babies"

"Actually we're more adult-y than Xue Yang, please.." Fei defended herself and the twins.

And they started the argument all over again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now tell me more about your suicide mission. In detail." Yibo sat in front of Xiao Zhan, with a very serious expression, and the twins in each leg and Fei sat in front of him. Which betrayed the purpose of the serious face.

"What? Now you're using the kids to threaten me? Kids, I am your father!"

"Well, now they know that I AM the fun father, and you... you're the not-so-fun father. Right kiddos?" They giggled uncontrollably.

"Papazhan is no fun!" 

"Xinyue, Yingyue, 2 days and you're betraying your papazhan? And you, Fei, you should know better than this!"

Thankfully, Xingchen came, and ushered the kids to their study before things were getting out of hand.

"Really, Yibo? Your 'serious talk' ," he air-quoted, "was kinda ruined by the two kids dangling on your legs and front. And seriously, they're getting attached to you so fast! You still had that magic with kids, I see."

"Stop changing topic, I'm serious, what did Xue Yang mean by you're doing suicide mission all the time?" Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan's hand, looking serious this time.

Xiao Zhan sighed, and sat in front of Yibo, on the floor, head on his lap.

"It's not important, and kinda in the past, I won't be doing that anytime soon."

"I want to know, Zhan ge, you promised me there's no secret. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know your way of thinking, everything. Don't you trust me?"

"Baobei, of course I trust you, it's just...I'm kind of in the dark place when I went to those...suicide mission. I was not alone, FYI, I went with Song Lan. Did you know that he's a nephilim, too? A powerful one, maybe you should train your martial art with him, you know, just in case..."

"Fine ge, I know you're deflecting. But I won't say no to training by the dark angel. Shit I'm getting so excited now, you wanna fuck?"

But before Xiao Zhan can answer, the door slammed open, by none other than the God of Mischief himself.

"Oh, good, you're still in your clothes, wouldn't want to see your dick outside your pants, anyway, your phone's been ringing off the hook since...yesterday? You may want to pick it up."

"Jesus, Xue fucking Yang! Why didn't you knock first? I still think you have a fetish of seeing my dick, ay?"

"Fuck you! I don't get paid enough to do this shit!" He threw the phone and slammed the door shut.

"I'm glad you guys get along so well." 

"You're definitely mocking me. It's Xichen, can I tell him what happened? In general? He's a worrywart, but he'll send me to a crazy house and tell them to throw the key out if he gets a glimpse of your fucked up world, ge."

"It's okay, he knows I can heal people with my power, but please refrain yourself from telling him about the three stooges. You may want to tell him about our kids though."

"Good point. Kids yes, angels no."

"Really Yibo? Really?" Yibo just gave him his sweetest eat-shitting grin.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Well, that went well..."

"Were you deaf? Xichen screams like a girl! God, my ears, and you're not getting away with this, he wants you to come face him like a man...that's exactly what he said, man my ass.."

"Hey!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's grab the kids and run, away or toward Xichen is going to be your decision, I'm just along for a ride."

Xiao Zhan groaned.

"Call Han ge, and bring him a lot of food, he will calm down eventually, and I could use some high cholesterol shit, I can't eat pancakes anymore! Gahh!" He went to fetch the kids.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Xiao Zhan, you tell me that after 5 years, you came back, brought twins that look exactly like the menace I called my brother at the same age, and expected me to forgive you? For breaking my brother's heart? He became a monk, did you know that? Not that I'm complaining, but still..."

"Now, do you regret not running AWAY when you had the chance?" Yibo hissed at Xiao Zhan, who gave him an elbow on his side.

"I miss you too, Xichen, and I'm really sorry for what I did back then, but really, do the twins not easing your anger a bit? Hmm?" 

"Well, yeah, they looked like angels, but if they really are Yibo's kids, it's all just the surface, but yeah, no I'm still mad at you!"

"Even though I brought the duck 3 ways and your favorite thrice cooked pork belly from Wang Han?" He slowly opened the food containers, and let the smell enticed them all.

"You play dirty, Xiao Zhan, I respected it, it's not that easy to sway me, you know, you need to grovel before Yibo, but first thing first, let's eat, and I want to know more about my nephew and niece." Xichen's eyes softened at the sight of 2 small angels, who innocently sat on their papabo's lap. "By the way, Jingyi is looking for you"

"Before I forgot, did you or did you now fucking my brother, Xichen?" Xiao Zhan grinned.

Xichen's face reddened.

"Point taken, bro, nice save..." he turned to Yibo. "You know you're supposed to tell me about all this the second you knew, right?"

"Stop being a control freak, ge, I need to...let go of the pent up frustrations first..."

"Just say sex like normal people, and 2 days? Really? No, I don't want to know. Just...let me know next time you went on an adventure by yourself, okay?"

"Fine."

"You acted like a petulant child in front of your kids, won't that be like sending a mix signal?"

Yibo huffed and dragged the 3 kids away to find Jingyi.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


"So, how are you, really?" Xichen asked Xiao Zhan in a low voice. "I didn't expect you to bring Yibo's kids back here, I thought you were joking when you said that Fei was your own kid, but now, what do I know, huh? What kind of a best friend and brother am I, if I couldn't even help my best friend and my brother." He squeezed his hand. "Come to me anytime if you need help, please don't run away again, I don't want to see my brother looked like a living dead."

Xiao Zhan nodded. 

"Actually I could use your help. I need to find out more about my father, can you ask around? Discreetly? I promise I will tell you everything, soon."

"I'll see what I can do. Now please eat. A-Cheng will kill me but this is so worth it."

"How are you and him by the way?" 

"We understood each other, and I love him. He's really angry when you just left back then, you know? He didn't understand why you left my brother when the both of you seem to love each other so much...now, I do understand, but it's not my place to tell him. You should talk to him and your sister. Sooner the better."

"Yeah, I guess it's next on my list."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan walked into Jingyi's room to find Yibo and the kids, and found them in a rather absurd position.

Yibo laid face down on the floor, and there were 4 kids sat on his back. Xiao Zhan's heart swelled with love.

"Is this the part where you're going to be saved by prince charming? I can do that." He grinned.

"I don't think I need saving...yet." he mumbled from the floor. "And besides, I got to be the prince charming."

The twins giggled and started to jump on his back.

"Ooof..kids...off now, need.to.eat, come Fei, Jingyi, grab each one of the menace off me please..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Since it's late, they said goodbye and promised to visit again soon.

They went to Xiao Zhan's old place to pick up some stuff for Yibo, and they went back to the McMansion.

"Stop." Xiao Zhan halted them on the way back, just before they entered the property.

"What's wrong?"

But Xiao Zhan did not answer him, and on the back seat, Fei became alert. She sensed the same thing.

"Fei, you know the drill."

"Yes, father."

"Yibo, I need you to listen to me carefully. You will drive away with the kids, Fei will show you the way. I got ...some business to take care of... will tell you later." He kissed Yibo before the latter could ask questions or protest, and then he disappeared into the darkness.

"Come, papabo, let's take the long way home." Fei smiled at him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They turned around, drove to the forest, and at some point, Yibo's pretty sure they got lost, and almost pointed it to Fei, when she told him to stop in front of the waterfall.

"Where were we?"

"Papabo, relax, just drive straight through."

"You want me to drive through the waterfall?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Well, we could always walk, but then we'll get wet, and papazhan will tear you a new one..." she grinned mischievously.

Yibo groaned. "Fine fine, we'll drive through the waterfall."

He silently muttered a prayer and drove through the waterfall...only to go through the other side seamlessly, and there's some kind of big steel door, that's moving upward slowly, revealing a big garage full of cars and bikes.

"Holy shit! A real life batcave!" He dropped his jaw.

"Welcome to the batcave! I guess we have uninvited guests on the other entrance?" Xue Yang smirked from behind a very large platform with a touch screen integrated to the whole sùrface.

"Yes, and father is taking care of it. I guess Song Lan too?"

"Yeah, I guess, hey Yibo, look at all this cool stuff! This is where I trained to beat you at the race!" He cackled loudly.

Yibo was still in awe, looking around the underground man made cave, full with gadgets, and futuristic touch screen interface.

"I've been here 2 days and you still hide this from me? What the fuck Xue Yang!" Yibo punched him.

"Hey, it's boss man's order, he didn't want to overwhelm you, bitch." Xue Yang punched back.

"What the fuck Xue Yang!" chimed the twins as they also punched him on the leg.

"Ohmygod, see what you made them do? Zhan ge will kill me!"

"Hey, it's your dirty mouth! Not mine! And stop it kids!" He grabbed the kids and twirled them around like an airplane.

By that time, Xiao Zhan's came into view from the same entrance, sighing, "I left only for 5 minutes, 5 minutes!" He rolled his eyes.

"It's his fault!" Yibo and Xue Yang pointed at each other, pouting.

He looked at them incredulously, shook his head, and took the twins one on each arm.

"Time to sleep babies, you too, Yibo."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


"So tell me, are you some kind of alien batman? My god, if I were a fanfic writer, the amount of porn I'm going to write just fantasizing you as an alien batman slash sexy doctor will keep me going for another 5 years just jerking off to that thought alone, on second thought..." Yibo eyed Xiao Zhan, who just came out from the bathroom, freshly showered.

"Baobei..." Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes at him desperately.

"Do not roll your eyes on me Xiao Zhan! Now tell me everything!"

"God, I guess being NOT talking for 5 years is finally taking its toll, the amount of words you speak to me in these 2 days, were much much more than what you spoke to everyone 5 years back, did you know that?"

"Were you just patronizing me? I am very excited!!! You won't believe the amount of my wet dreams that's just came true with you in it, by just being...you." he smirked, "Well, the alien batman slash sexy doctor helped too"

Xiao Zhan groaned.

"You're insufferable"

"Well, that's what made you love me, right?"

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  


_Hurts._

_It hurts._

_Someone help me._

_Anyone..._

_Sometimes when the pain arrived, he could not think at all, but although it subsided, he still could not think clearly. He knew he should protect the King. He's the last of the Guardian after all. But where is he? Where is my King? Where am I? Why does it hurt so much??_

_He prayed that he could regain his consciousness. Someone's been controlling him. He's been made to kill people._

_He knew that the last shred of his mental defense was dwindling fast, and when it happened, he would be the perfect killing machine._

_He had to leave. He had to protect the King._

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Morning came, and when Xiao Zhan turned to Yibo's side of the bed to give him a kiss, he's already gone and the bed's cold. He looked at the clock. 9 a.m. He wondered where the gremlin went so early since he usually got up at 11.

He rose from the bed, and went outside.

"Morning Xiao Zhan, breakfast?" Xingchen and Fei are preparing a full english breakfast.

"Mmm, do you have some of my favorite shitty unicorn drinks? I'll wait for Yibo for breakfast. Where is he by the way? He's up kinda early and it's suspicious."

"Papabo's with Xue Yang and the twins at the drawing room."

"What are they doing?" He kissed Fei.

"That, you have to see for yourself." Xingchen giggling together with Fei. "And yes I have your shitty sugar overload drinks, I'm going to make some for you."

Xiao Zhan nodded thanks and walked to the drawing room. He finds them busy writing and drawing something. He sneaked over quietly, and found out that they're making some kind of...

"Project XZ? What's that?"

The four of them jumped simultaneously.

"Zhan ge! You scared us!!"

"Yeah papazhan you scared us!"

Now he's very suspicious because Yibo and Xue Yang were like cats and dogs, but today they looked...friendly.

They looked at each other, and finally Yibo broke.

"Alright alright, you chicken shit, Xue Yang, we made a plan to test your capabilities, Zhan ge! We named it Project XZ, from your name. Xiao Zhan."

"Yes I'm aware, and what are you supposed to do with this project?"

"We...test you?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" 

"We have no idea." They're grinning widely.

Xiao Zhan got a sudden mini heart attack, seeing his beloved boyfriend and twins smiled so brightly, even Xue Yang gave a hint of a half smile.

"You guys are really something. Why don't we have breakfast first and we'll discuss it with Song Lan? If you want to test me, I want you to train with Song Lan, baobei."

"Oohh, I can't wait to see Song Lan obliterates you." Xue Yang's gleefully jumping up and down, obviously excited.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Obviously, Song Lan did not agree to train a mere human. He said he didn't want to 'accidentally' kill him.

Right, as if whatever he did was ever accidental. He's in full control of his body, and there's nothing spelled accidental in his efficient movement.

But after begging, and threatening, and screaming and crying (the twins), he gave up, and finally agreed to do some basic training to Yibo, in exchange for not talking to him ever again.

Yibo can live with that. He's even felt kinda excited.

They started to train a few hours after breakfast. Surprisingly, Yibo can hold his ground, although he felt like dying, but he held his ground, earning appreciative glances from his boyfriend (wet tshirt), and grumbling from Song Lan. Even Xue Yang was surprised to see the human was quite good.

"Not bad, not bad at all" he mumbled to himself, growing some respect for the human that he thought was useless and Xiao Zhan only liked him because he's pretty. And sassy. Oh well, he liked him enough to want to banter with him all the time.

"He's really good actually, the first human to stand after 30 minutes sparring with Song Lan." Xingchen was also surprised.

"He's not just a pretty boy, you do know that right?" Xiao Zhan smiled widely, proud of his boyfriend. 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Zhan ge, I've been meaning to ask," Yibo sat on the floor, drenched in sweat, "whose house is this? Why don't you come back to your place?"

"Why, Yibo, this is actually my mother's house. Her father, my grandfather, gave this house to her as a wedding present. I used to live here when I was a boy. Why are you asking?"

"Zhan ge! You never said that this is your house!" His eyes gleaming.

"You never asked? Why?"

"If this was your mother's house, that means that your father used to live here right? And what a man, well, alien, does when he lives far away from his home planet? He would at some point miss it, right? And what would he do? He would write, maybe a diary? Do you remember where your father spent his time? His office? Secret room? Batcave? We could find something there, some notes maybe? To know more about your heritage?"

"That is a good idea! I will ask Xingchen to do his things." Xiao Zhan stood up quickly, almost stepping on Yibo.

"What things?"

  
  
  
  


_Xingchen is a nephilim._

_Nephilim is a love child between an angel and human. In Xingchen's case, the angel responsible was a seraphim. Seraphim is the highest level in angel's hierarchy, but instead of fighting, they're the ones that sing to God._

_And singing is what Xingchen does best._

"You want me to do what again?"

"Just do your voice thing, you know, the one that the bats did, screaming without sound to find the location of their food? Prey?"

"... that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard coming out from your mouth, Xue Yang."

"Yeah, Xue Yang, not helping." chimed Yibo

"Shut up you!"

Xiao Zhan bit his lips, tried to hold his amusement, hearing Xue Yang explain the bat sonar thing.

Xingchen sighed. "Yes, I know what you mean, I'm just amazed you're able to survive this long in the world, Xue Yang."

Song Lan snorted.

"It's called echolocation and yes I will do it if you guys stop crowding me like, now."

They're all moving further from Xingchen in a respective distance. 

Xingchen stood straight, closed his eyes, and hummed. 

They all instantly felt the low vibration in their gut, spŕeading to their whole body, giving them a sense of warmth. After a few minutes of humming, he stopped.

"I don't know if it's what you're looking for, but there's an empty gap behind the library. Not big, only about 2 by 2 metres. But I can't see the access door anywhere."

"Don't worry Xingchen, thanks for your help!"

  
  
  


They all break into running to the library on the south wing. Yes, the house was THAT huge it has wings. Of course Xiao Zhan is not that eager to find out more about his alien heritage. What if his father hid a terrible secret? Or worse, what if HE was the secret his father's trying to hide? After all, he never once told him anything about his alien side of the family. He also doubted if his mother knew about all this. 

He walked slowly, thinking, and when he reached the library, he heard scuffles inside, and he bet that his boyfriend and the God of Mischief were at it again. He sighed loudly and entered.

Only to find that the two gremlins were actually standing head to head, on the far corner of the book case, and trying to pull something together.

"Nice to see finally you guys can be civil once in a while."

"Zhan ge, come here, help us find some kind of trigger to open it. You see this? It's scuff marks on the floor, so it must be moving at some point."

"Nice job, Watson!"

"No, YOU Watson!"

"Kids, timeout, the adult needs to think."

Xiao Zhan walked to the bookcase and looked at the mark on the floor, and the bookcase.

"There seems to be some kind of mechanism here, try to find something that's out of place, kids..." he walked over to the threshold between the big bookcase, touching the books tenderly, "and please don't break anything." He saw the books were arranged by the author, then titles. He moved his fingers on the titles, when he stopped at one of the books.

"The Little Prince."

It's an ordinary book, not even a first edition. But what caught his eyes was that the book's not supposed to be here, in this section. It was supposed to be in the children's section. He knew it well because it was his favorite book growing up. Too bad he hasn't got a chance to read it to his kids. He pulled it, when he felt something's snagged behind in a click, then the bookcase was moving forward.

"Hooo, now it's clear who's Sherlock, you dumbass!"

Xiao Zhan ignored them, as he watched the bookcase slowly revealed an alcove behind. It's dark, and musty, and small, only enough for a small table and a chair, but full with a lot of papers. He walked inside and found the light switch. The light flickered open, and he saw that there's indeed a lot of papers, on the desk, on the floor, and a whiteboard on the wall. All's full with strange characters. The his gaze stopped at the desk. There is some kind of journal there. 

He walked over and touched the book lightly, afraid he would destroy the precious thing.

"Open it, Zhan ge!"

He opened it hesitantly, curious but also afraid. But when his eyes hit the first page...

"What the hell?"

The journal is empty. It looked old, and worn, and obviously used at some point. There's also some kind of yellowing in parts, but it's empty.

"Try to hold it over the candle Zhan ge, isn't that what they did in the movie?" Yibo's trying to be helping.

"Good idea, would you get me a lighted candle please?"

Both of them came back soon with a few candles and gaslighter.

Xiao Zhan held the book over the candle, but he saw that nothing's happened. He waited for a few more minutes, and flipped the book, but still nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work? Should we think about other methods?"

At exactly that time, they heard the alarm from the gate's sounded.

Xiao Zhan set the book aside, and he walked to the desk in the middle of the library and flipped a switch. The whole wall in front of the desk's turning around reveals very high tech monitors, lots of them, and CCTV cameras.

"Song Lan's checking the perimeter, he should be capable of handling the breach alone." said Xue Yang, pointing to a black blur in the corner of the cctv.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


_Song Lan is indifferent._

_He doesn't really care about anything at all, really. Except Xingchen._

_He knew that Xingchen is a very pure being despite being half seraphim and half filthy human. After all, he is also half human himself. And he loathed his father, the angel part of himself. It comes in handy though, in protecting the one he cares about, and he cares a lot about Xingchen. He knows he's not worthy of him, but as long as he can be near him, he will take what he could get. As long as Xingchen is happy. And it seems like he's the happiest when he's with the babies. So, he will protect them all. At all costs._

  
  
  
  


Song Lan moved stealthily to the gate, where the alarm sounded. He jumped to the wall to do the recon, only to find...

"Is that Yanli jiejie? And Jinling, Jingyi, Yuan, Zizhen, and Nie Huaisang?" Yibo tried to squint at the monitor, to look at the figures behind the wheel of a big SUV. "Is this some kind of social call that we don't know about, Zhan ge?"

Xiao Zhan rubbed his temple. The universe seems to conspire against him, when he needs peace and quiet.

"You want me to get rid of them?" Xue Yang pointed at the monitor.

"NO! Jesus, Xue Yang, it's my sister and my nephews, and Huaisang." He sighed. "Just, let them in, don't forget to tell Song Lan to stand down."

"Jie! Why don't you tell me that you're going to come? I could prepare food from Wang Han you know?" Xiao Zhan hugs Yanli tight. He missed her.

"Why don't YOU tell me that you're back in town? In this house of all places! I have to find out from Huaisang, who found out from Momo, who found out from Xichen! And you dare to say you love me!" She pinched Xiao Zhan's hip.

"Ow ow jie, I'm sorry, I've been meaning to call you next week, I'm still in the middle of something important here."

"Seriously, Zhanzhan," her eyes softened as she touched Xiao Zhan's cheek. "How are you? You looked tired and so skinny, and I came here to see my new nephew and niece! You have twins and didn't say anything to us? Did you know how Yibo's heart break and he's...."

"Yanli jie, it's all in the past, Zhan ge's here now, and it's all that matters." Yibo cut her sentence and hugged her. "Now let me bring these kids to play with the twins! I bet you guys also missed Fei right?" He took the kids to find Fei and the twins.

"I brought you a lot of pork ribs and lotus roots soup, I know you love it, and apparently you need it. You need to put on more weight, Zhanzhan."

"I know jie, it's just the stress, but I'm okay. So how are you, Huaisang? I really appreciated you come here to see me and the kids, or perhaps you want to gather some info?" 

"Zhan-xiong, I'm really flattered by how you praise me, but no, I came here purely as a friend, to find out how you've been doing since 5 years ago. You know, we actually have a mutual friend in the same field that you dabbled now, maybe we should...meet and talk about it next time? I have some info that surely will interest you...and your friends." Nie Huaisang hid his lower half of his face behind his fans, and his eyes unreadable. Xiao Zhan knows that Nie Huaisang is the best fixer in the world. And as a fixer, he tends to stumble into a lot of confidential information. So when he said he wanted to meet a mutual friend, he definitely wouldn't miss it.

"Just let me know the time and place, and I'll be there. By the way, how's Mingjue and Qing? They okay?"

"They wanted to come too but some emergency happened at dage's work place, so he bailed at the last second, but since Yuan and Zizhen wanted to meet Fei, I brought them here."

Xiao Zhan nods.

"So, let's go eat the soup, I'm starving! You should try Xingchen's cooking, it's very delicious!"

  
  
  
  


With 7 kids at the table, the lunch can be considered a success, only a few accidents, and by accidents it means that someone accidentally throws a lotus root to the other kid. And by someone it's actually Xue Yang, he threw the roots to Xinyue, and Xinyue tried to retaliate, but before it could be a full blown food war, Xiao Zhan put a stop on it.

And after that, they washed it down with homemade vanilla ice cream.

"God this is sooooo good!!" Yibo moaned into the ice cream.

"Well, God had nothing to do with the making of this ice cream, actually, it's all Xingchen." Xue Yang finished his and asked for a second.

"Xue Yang, behave." Xingchen patted his head.

"I'm not a kid, Xingchen" he pouts.

"I know." Xingchen gave him the extra portion.

  
  
  
  


After lunch, they all went back inside the car and left, saying goodbyes and promising to visit again, with Nie Huaisang pressed his name card to Xiao Zhan.

"Call me, ASAP, my private number is on the back."

With that, they left.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


_Nie Huaisang possessed the skill of gathering information without anyone knowing that he did exactly that, including the intended victim. His motto was, with good info, you can do almost anything to anyone, you can even bring down a country. Even his brother, the Great Nie Mingjue, King of Security, always relied on him to provide him an accurate reading and background. They called him The Fixer just because of that. He can fix anything. Made anything disappear, or reappeared. Depends on what you ask. And it's not cheap, but it's worth every penny._

He received the call in the morning, and he already took care of everything for the meeting this afternoon. In neutral ground. He knew his informant was very skittish, and a slight change of plan will make him disappear for god knows how long. He's contemplating the fact that he should tell Xiao Zhan as soon as possible, or not. Will it make any difference if Xiao Zhan knew or not? But, when he thought about that again, it's the least he could do for Xiao Zhan and Yibo, after all, he always knew the whereabouts of Xiao Zhan, and he didn't even think of telling Yibo, even after his breakdown.

He poured 3 fingers of aged scotch, and downed it in one gulp. It burned his throat, but woke him up nonetheless. He slaps his own face, and gets ready to face his friends.

  
  
  
  


He walked into the ordinary house, and was embraced by his old friend, and ex-client.

"Huaisang, long time no see, we've prepared everything to your liking, and your guest is already inside."

"Han ge, I'm so grateful for your help. By the way, I'll be waiting for Xiao Zhan, please let him in immediately? Thank you so much!" He hugged Wang Han and walked inside to find his strange informant, sitting in the corner, biting his hand nervously, and almost jumped upon seeing someone enter the premises.

"Nie Huaisang. It's you. I thought it was him..." he shuddered in fear.

"Now now, did I tell you that this is the safest place for you? Now calm down and let's have something warm to drink. You have to promise me you'll behave, okay? My friends will be here soon, and you'd better tell them what you told me yesterday."

"Yes, please, tell us", Xiao Zhan came in, with all the glorious black hair, and all black clothing, his trademark. He came alone, which surprised Nie Huaisang.

"You're alone?"

"Yibo's training, I sent Xue Yang with him." He shrugged, "and beside, I thought you wanted to talk to me alone." He sit down in one of the chair.

Huaisang nodded. 

Xiao Zhan looked at the man that was supposed to be Huaisang's informant, and he felt something tingling in his spine. The familiar feeling from a long time ago.

"You're from the Mill." He said it as a statement, not a question.

He nodded. "And I want to tell you something. About the Tracker."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because, I'm the one who created him."

Silence.

"What did you say?" Xiao Zhan couldn't believe what he just heard. 

"I'm the one who created Tracker, and I will tell you how to bypass his program. He's after all, the same as you."

 _What_.

"I mean, he's of your race, the same of your father, pure blooded Nulla. That's where we get the information about your power, you know." He shrugged.

Xiao Zhan can almost hear his blood boiling, but he tries to calm himself, to find out what's important first, before he unleashes Xue Yang on this...vile person.

"And what's in it for you? I'm sure you have something in mind."

"No, no, I'm just here because my conscience, and I really don't want my inventions to be used on living breathing people."

"We're aliens"

"Bah, tomayto tomahto, anyway, are you interested in saving your fellow...aliens, or not?"

Xiao Zhan contemplates for a second.

"Fine, tell me everything."

"So, here's the thing, I've created something called Soul Snatching Needles. And by inserting it into any living thing's cranium, we can control their impulses, and in some beings, can be mind controlled. Their will is weakened. So, a perfect puppet to do your bidding. It's actually for you and your super soldier offsprings, but since you got away..." he shrugged.

"How do we take it out?" 

"Easy, just knock him out, and feel his cranium, there's bound to be 2 big ass needles somewhere. Just pull it out. Slowly. And it's gonna hurt. Like a lot. You may want to restrain him."

Xiao Zhan and Nie Huaisang were speechless.

"Ah, it's time for me to go, so, I will tell you where he headed next, Huaisang, and hopefully you can catch him. Sleeping bombs will do wonder, you know." He stood up, a very different person with the nervous one Huaisang brought in just now. "Thanks for the meal, toodle loo..!" And he's gone.

Xiao Zhan looked at Nie Huaisang. "I think you just got played, Huaisang."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


The second race between Yibo and Xue Yang ended up in draw. The third one ended up with Yibo's winning by quarter millisecond.

"Now, that's what supposed to be, I was born a winner, you know." Yibo elbowed Xue Yang on his ribs.

"Yes yes Mr. Golden Boy, I surrendered to Thee," Xue Yang bowed melodramatically.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys are friends!"

"Yin Zheng ge! Long time no see! How are you? And he's definitely NOT my friend." Yibo huffed while Xue Yang chuckled

"Yin Zheng ge! You up for a few rounds?" Xue Yang smiled brightly at the older man.

"Shameless, were you trying to collect geges for your gege harem?" Whispered Yibo, poke Xue Yang teasingly.

"Why Yibo, are you afraid I'm gonna take your gege collection? We can share, you know..." Xue Yang whispered back, laughing.

"Shameless!" Yibo laughed again.

"It's really rare to see you bonded with a newcomer, Yibo, but I'm glad you're happy! So, tell me more, are you seeing someone?"

But before Yibo could answer that, he saw the familiar figure, covered in black, walk over to his direction, smiling. He looked at him, stars in his eyes, and smiled back even brighter.

Yin Zheng looked at the direction of Yibo's gaze, and dropped his jaw.

"Hi there, stranger" Xiao Zhan stopped closely in front of Yibo, eyes full of love. He tugged a runaway strand of Yibo's hair behind his ear, and traced his thumb to the younger's jaw. Yibo's hand caught his hand, and kissed his palm.

"Hello to you too, stranger." He pulled Xiao Zhan closer, and gave him a smoldering kiss, hot enough to give their respective manhood a stir.

"Stop it guys! We're in the middle of a public place, for christsake, have you no shame??" Xue Yang hissed at the almost indecent display of affection.

"Well, I guess that answered my question...but wow Yibo, he's so...ethereal!" Yin Zheng gawked at Xiao Zhan.

"I know right? Zhan ge, this is one of my teammates, Yin Zheng, and this is my boyfriend, Xiao Zhan."

Xiao Zhan gives Yin Zheng a firm handshake. "Hello."

"So this is why you never looked at girls, or boys, as long as I've known you, damn son, you're so lucky!"

"Yes, I am so lucky." He gazed into the older's eyes, a smile never leaving his face.

Xue Yang groaned.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


The call came sooner than they'd expected. Nevertheless, Xiao Zhan's been expecting it, and even set the bait for it. _Himself_. With a lot of protests from his boyfriend.

"What do you mean, you're going to be the bait?"

"Oh, relax, he can handle himself, baby Bobo, unlike yourself."

"Really Xue Yang? There were like 5 people with automatic rifles, and you're still holding it against me?"

"Well, I could take them. Alone."

"Right. With you being half god. No need to flaunt it everytime, you know?" Yibo's sulking now.

"Baby, you know I'm also half alien right?" Xiao Zhan ruffled Yibo's hair.

"Yes, with the ability to HEAL others, not inflicting damage or hurt others!" 

"Well, I think you're underestimating him, baby Bo, have you ever seen your boyfriend in action?" Xue Yang's now smirking.

"Xue Yang..." Xiao Zhan looked at him exasperatedly.

"What? I only tell the truth! You should see him when he..." Xue Yang stopped abruptly. "Sorry, gotta go..." then he disappeared.

"Did you just scare him? You did, didn't you?" Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan, who drank his scotch in one gulp.

"Do you trust me, baobei?" He held on his boyfriend's waist, and dragged him to his lap.

"...yea, of course." He's pouting, but he put his head on Xiao Zhan's neck. "I just don't want you to leave me, alone, widowed, with 3 kids."

Xiao Zhan chuckled, and kissed him. "We're not even married yet, and you're worried about being a widower?"

"It's just a piece of paper, and I don't need all that to call you mine, because you were already mine since the first time I kissed you, a long time ago." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan tenderly, then more thoroughly.

"Baobei, you know I'm yours, forever, but can we continue this later? I really, really have to go now, and after that, I'm all yours until whenever you like." Xiao Zhan pulled out from Yibo's kiss, panting, regretting already that he had to go rather than play with his boyfriend.

"Fine, you always leave me to play alone, next time I want to come with you!" He's pulling away, clearly sulking.

"Next time, baobei, I promise." He kissed him, and left.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Yibo's still sulking when Xue Yang came back inside.

"Oh relax! Song Lan is with him! Don't be such a baby, and sulking about your boyfriend, which I might add, can take care of himself just fine. He took care of himself long before he met you, he can take care of himself even after you, and he took care of us, took us under his wings, he doesn't really need you, you know that? But, he loved you so much, he resurrected you, hell, he's even willing to have your kids. You know that he can get pregnant right? That's why he doesn't allow anyone to have sex with him. Only you. So maybe you have to start trusting him more, like right now?"

"Xue Yang..." Xingchen, came to look for Yibo, heard all the words from Xue Yang, and gave him an exasperated look.

"What? It's the truth!"

Xingchen sighed. "Yes, it was, but it's not your story to tell, and certainly not at this time, when everything is...unclear ."

"What...what do you mean he resurrected me?" Yibo seems confused with that particular sentence.

Both Xingchen and Xue Yang looked at him incredulously.

"You mean...you don't know?"

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan arrived at the abandoned warehouse alone. He scanned the perimeter, and after he's satisfied no one's there, he's started to hum. His hair, now floating, shining, released some kind of silver waves. And after a few minutes, he stopped and sat down on the only chair there. And waiting.

And it seems like he doesn't have to wait long, since he sensed his presence, just a few minutes after.

Seems like Huaisang's intel was right. I'll give him that.

The newcomer, standing in front of the door, waiting, seems uncertain of why his prey's not running. He wore a very creepy gas mask, tattered robes, dusty boots, and leather gloves. And he walked toward Xiao Zhan slowly.

_Damn! He's got a gas mask! Now how are we supposed to subdue him?_

Xiao Zhan sat still. He's still got his weapon, but he preferred not to hurt his... fellow alien, unless it's a must. He just waited while the Tracker approached him slowly.

"Did they tell you to grab me? Or kill me?" Xiao Zhan asked him. Making him stopped in his tracks, and tilted his head, as if he didn't understand the question.

"Maybe you'll be so kind as to remove your mask, so at least I can see the face of my...kidnapper? Killer?"

But this time, he didn't stop, and he grabbed Xiao Zhan's wrist.

"Hmm, I guess kidnapping then." He looked at his wrist, and turned it around in a sudden, and locked it behind his own body, rendering him unable to move.

"Song Lan, now!"

Song Lan jumped from the ceiling, and grabbed the tracker, held him in choke hold.

"Don't kill him, we need him alive." Xiao Zhan prepared the syringe with anesthesia, and jabbed his neck with it. "Hmm, it's surprisingly easy."

"We'd better get out of here fast, I've got bad feelings about this." Song Lan carried the tracker in fireman carry, and brought him to the car. And they left soon after.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


They went straight to the room they've prepared for the extraction of the Soul Snatching Needles. Xiao Zhan checked the pulse, and removed the mask. The man behind the mask was pale, with black veins on his neck. And when he checked the pupil, it's pure black. He then restrained the man, to prevent the sudden movement.

"Song Lan, hold him. I will try to find the needles."

Song Lan nodded and put extra pressure on the man's hand and leg.

Xiao Zhan then started to feel the cranium for foreign objects, and not a minute later he found it, embedded deep in the cranial base. He started to pull, and when he felt no resistance or movement from the man, he continued slowly, and steadily, until it all came out. All 15cm of it.

"This...been inside him?" Xue Yang appeared and grabbed the thick needles. "This is sick. The humans are sick. I'm so done with humanity!" Xue Yang threw the needles back to the table, and huffed. Clearly upset.

"I know you hate humans, but not all of them are like that, you know?" Xiao Zhan washed his hands from the blood. "Will you keep watch of him? Let me know if he's waking up? Thanks." He wiped his hand on the small hand towel.

"By the way, Xiao Zhan, I'm sorry, I'm truly truly sorry, please don't be mad at me?" Xue Yang looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"And why would I be mad at you? Did you do something?"

"...you might want to talk to your boyfriend. Again, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you haven't told him about...you know.." he's fidgeting with his hand now.

Xiao Zhan looked at him, sighed, and patted his head. "It's not your fault, I should've told him first thing. Don't worry, Xue Yang, I know you mean well. Now go, and watch him, report to me if anything happens. And I mean anything. Got it?"

"Okay." He looked relieved.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He walked to the children's bedroom, when he encountered Xingchen on the way.

"He's inside with the kids." Xingchen told him

"How's he? Xue Yang told me what he did."

"Well, for a human, I'd say he'd take that news pretty well. But you still need to talk to him."

Xiao Zhan nods. "I should've done that the first time I met him. Was he...upset? Angry?"

"Talk to him." Xingchen squeezed his hand, and left.

He takes a deep breath, and opens the door to the nursery. There he found 4 kids, sprawled on the floor, asleep, with Yibo in the middle, the twins curled up against him, and Fei's head in his leg. They made a very beautiful picture, the one that Xiao Zhan always wished to have. A home. A family.

He smiled, and closed the door. The talk can wait. He needs to use the shower anyway.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


He yelped when he got out of shower, because he saw Yibo sitting on their bed. 

"You scared me! I thought you were sleeping with the kids?" 

"Mm...I heard you, and I want to talk to you." Yibo looked at him, hard. "So, a little birdie told me that I was supposed to be dead 5 years ago? Can you elaborate?"

Xiao Zhan sighed, and sat beside Yibo, holding his hands. "Baobei, I can explain." He kissed Yibo's palm. "Did you remember the night when you went with Yin Zheng and your teammate, and Xichen? To have a drink before your first pro race?" Yibo nodded. "You left me a voicemail, said that you'll be home at 11. And I opened it at 11.45 but you're still not home yet, and after that, Xichen left a voicemail, saying that you...had an accident. A fatal one. Your skull was crushed, and there's blood everywhere. I told Xichen to bring you to my lab, the one in the basement. He refused at first, said he was gonna get you to hospital, but I insisted. I knew I could save you."

"Even when you knew that your own life was gonna be in danger when you used your power?" Yibo's breath hitched, and his eyes glistened.

"Baobei, there's nothing more important for me in this whole world, more than you. I'd rather die than let you die, knowing that I could save you. I will do it all again in a heartbeat. Whatever it takes." He touched his forehead to his boyfriend. "The only regret I have was that I had to leave, I had to, so that they couldn't find you. But after 5 years, I can mask our scents, that's why I risked getting back to you, I missed you every single day. But who knows that they had you kidnapped under my nose...anyway, I decided that you'll be safer here, with me, rather than out there alone." He hugged him tightly, and he can feel the wetness of the other's in his neck.

"Why, Zhan ge? Was I worth that much sacrifice? I love you so much, but you deserved better than me. And why did you decide to have my children? I know you've never been with anyone before, that birdie blabbed everything. What makes me so special?"

"Ah, baobei, if only you knew. Yes you're worth it. Because you makes me feel...that I'm home." He kissed the crown of Yibo's hair. "You are so worth it, don't you dare think otherwise. You made me happy, you made me...be myself. Well, you could be a gremlin sometimes, but I love all about you." He looked at Yibo's eyes, which darkened with lust now. "I want to spend my lifetime with you. And the kids."

"And I want to spend my lifetime with you. But next time please don't keep things for me. I'm trying to understand more about you, I want to know more about you. Wait, did we have this conversation before? I vaguely remember this...anyway, now you make me horny, you have to take responsibility now."

And at this time, Xiao Zhan's really grateful for his boyfriend's short attention span, just like a beagle, and he'll be glad to provide much needed service.

He took his time to kiss Yibo thoroughly, from top to bottom, while Yibo gasped and groaned frantically.

"Ge…" 

"Relax, baobei, I'm going to take care of you tonight." He flipped Yibo down, and shed all of their clothes off, while his finger started to caress Yibo's ass. He took his time to worship the beautiful mound of flesh, before he sunk his teeth in one of them, making Yibo yelped.

"Ah...ge, I need you inside…" 

He moved his hips to chase Xiao Zhan's mouth, until the latter's hand stopped him.

"Patience, Yibo."

Then he smacked Yibo's bottom, making him growl like a feral animal.

He then poured the lube and warmed it before he pushed one digit into the hole, making Yibo arched his back and moaning out loud.

"Only one finger and you're already this loud, gouzaizai?" Xiao Zhan entered the second one, while he kissed his spine from top to bottom, slowly sucking it, leaving blooming marks on his porcelain skin. 

His other hand searched for Yibo's leaking cock, and pumped it fast, before entering the third finger.

Yibo threw his head back and continued making lewd sounds and cursing in foreign language which Xiao Zhan recognized as Korean. 

"Are you ready, baobei?" 

Xiao Zhan already became very aroused seeing the younger looked so debauched, so when he nodded he pulled his fingers off, lining his hard cock and pushed it inside in one smooth movement.

They moved together, slowly at first, needing to feel the frictions, the ache, to keep them grounded, to make them _feel_. But it didn't take long to build the need. They moved frantically, chasing their high until they reached it together, whispering their undying love to each other, before they collapsed in bed with their limbs tangled everywhere.

  
  
  
  
  


They stayed in that position for a while, blissed out.

"You know, makeup sex was the best sex." Yibo grinned and reached for Xiao Zhan's waist.

"Did we even fight just now?"

"I'm not sure, you want to replay?"

But before he could answer, there's a knock on his door, and Xue Yang's voice from the other side.

"He's awake."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"Do you know where you are right now?" Xiao Zhan sits next to the man, who just blinks, and seems confused.

"...no? Who are you guys? Why am I here?" He seems pretty disoriented.

"All you need to know is you're safe. But, can you tell us what's your name?"

"...I..I.." suddenly he sat upright, looked at Xiao Zhan, and recited his credential. "Name : QiongLin; Species : Nulla; Subspecies : Guardian; I am here to protect and serve my King, and the failure to do so will result in my death." Then he proceeds to kneel in front of Xiao Zhan. "My King. I've been looking all over for you."

_What?_

Xiao Zhan blinked. "Say that again?"

"My King. The Holy King of Nulla. The Descendant of the Royal Highness King Xiao Yue. The Heir to the Nulla Throne."

Everyone was speechless by the unexpected piece of information from the Tracker.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"This... was a very unexpected development." Yibo, still in awe about what's just unfurled right before his eyes. 

"No shit, Sherlock." Xue Yang rolled his eyes.

"I think we should torture him to get the truth out, who knows if he's telling the truth or just trying to daze us with his...misinformation."

"Song Lan, your demon's showing, and no, we are not torturing anyone, please, Xiao Zhan, what's on your mind?" Xingchen is trying to be the reasonable one as he always was.

"Does anyone have the power of mind reading? No? Well, I second Song Lan, we should torture him until he's nothing but a blubbering mess, at least he will tell us the truth then."

"Xue Yang..." Xiao Zhan let out an exasperated sigh, as usual when he had to deal with this crazy lot. "No one's torturing anyone, please, we're far more civilized than our predecessors. Now, I'm just going to talk to him, see if I can find out if he's lying or not. You guys stay here, NO KILLING please." He glared at Song Lan and Xue Yang.

"You're no fun, not like when we're back at..." he shut up at the glare Xiao Zhan sent him. "Fine..fine!! I'll be on my best behaviour, you can even tell your puppy to chaperon me." He pouted.

"Good boy, Yangyang." Yibo patted Xue Yang's head, only to be slapped away. "Ooh, Zhan ge, while we're on this subject, I think, the easiest way to know if he's telling the truth was probably by just asking him what's your power and how to unleash it, what do you reckon?"

"THAT, was actually a great idea, two birds with one stone, right? So we should cancel our plan to drop him off the cliff, then, babybo?"

"Shhh!! Xue Yang! Shut your big mouth!!" Yibo covered the other's mouth with his hand in panic.

"It's fine, I should know that the two of you planned something behind my back all this time...you're not exactly a closed book, you know." He ruffled both of their hair fondly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan walked back to the makeshift confinement, where they held their so-called prisoner. He sat on the chair beside the bedside.

"So, QiongLin..."

"Your Highness, you may call me Ning. It's my Guardian name. Only to be used by the King." He bowed his head deeply.

"Okay then, Ning, now please tell me, what's our power?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, as the ruler of our kingdom, the King had the power of invisibility, and healing others, it's exclusive for all Nulla species, but the Guardian. Guardian was the subspecies of Nulla, whose only job was to protect the King with his life." He still bowed his head. "But, there's one more special power than only the King has."

"Oh? Please elaborate." Xiao Zhan leaned closer.

"The King also had the power of 'Absorb'. It is a very deadly power by itself. When in great danger, or whenever he chose to do so, The King could absorb any living being into himself. Then he would gain their skills and soul."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"That was rather unexpected, you possessed such an... unexpected abilities, well, not as useful as flight or super strength, or laser eyes..." Yibo kinda looked disappointed.

"Did you just say what I think you're saying? Superman? Really? Boy, you're more whipped than I thought you were." Xue Yang scoffed, but he's very interested. "Ask him how you do the absorb thing, ge, I think it will be very useful."

Xiao Zhan looked like he was in deep thought, pondering over what to do with this overwhelming info, and turned to Xingchen. "What do you think, Xingchen?"

Xingchen took a while to answer carefully. "I think you should go with your gut. You've survived this long without that ability, which might say something about your own self control. But in a way, I can see that it's somehow your legacy, and I believe that you, as the most level-headed man I've ever known, alien or not, will not use it haphazardly. So, yeah, if it's me, I will learn about it, at least to avert future mishap, and to gain a better control of it yourself. So you're not mistakenly absorbing Yibo in the throes of passion?"

"Hey!" Yibo threw a pillow to Xingchen, followed by his laugh.

Xiao Zhan chuckled at the last sentence from Xingchen. "Well, so far I managed to NOT absorb him, but you're right, who knows what will happen if I don't learn to control my own ability." He kissed Yibo. "Besides, I still want to be with my boyfriend, not absorbing him into my body! Who knows what kind of weird skills that I will get from him!"

  
  
  
  


"Good, because you don't need any particular skill to learn about it, you just...think. That's the beauty of being a Nulla King. Basically your most powerful ability is your mind."

"How did you get out of your confinement?" Xiao Zhan asked Ning, who appeared to have escaped from his makeshift cell.

"It is our ability as a Guardian, Your Highness, to be able to protect you, we have to be resilient." He bowed his head to Xiao Zhan, then to Yibo, who was still in Xiao Zhan's arms. "Greetings, Consort Yibo, I, Ning, will also protect you in my life."

Silence falls. Then the laughter erupted. Specifically from Xue Yang.

"My god!!! You're a fucking consort now babybo!!! How appropriate!!!" He's rolling on the floor laughing out loud, while the others tried to hide their smile.

"The fuck, Ning! I'm not a fucking consort!!" Yibo's face now alarmingly red, and Xiao Zhan did nothing to correct Ning, in fact he's quite amused with all the farce.

Ning was bewildered. "But, are you or are you not the spouse of the King? I could smell his scent all over you. And it is common on our planet to have male consorts, as we did not have any predicament over whichever gender we chose to be our soulmate." He tilted his head, as if confused about all the ruckus about nothing.

"No, it's not that, but the word consort is very...very...god help me, ge!! Stop smiling!" Yibo smacked the smiling Xiao Zhan.

"It's rare to see you're being dumbfounded by such thing, baobei,"

"Anyway, this is now time to call for celebration! Get the good alcohol out, Xingchen! We're going to teach Ning the joy of getting drunk out of his ass!!!" 

Xiao Zhan groaned and facepalmed himself.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


"I could see you take this all rather well, Zhan ge." Yibo's purring in Xiao Zhan's ear, away from the party goers.

"Really? You couldn't feel the turmoil inside my gut? Such a bad consort, I think I really need to find me another concubine." 

Yibo slapped his arms in retaliation.

"I will not allow you to take anyone, you're mine, and only mine." He kissed Xiao Zhan, slowly, but gradually become more demanding. "Now, I got to claim my right as a consort, hmmm, I always wonder how it feels to fuck a King, an alien King nonetheless. You know what? I think I will start my new career as a sci fi writer, I can see the title right away _'The Alien King's Consort's Tell All: How I Spend My Nights on Alien King's Bed'_ , bet that will sell...mmpff" his mouth's getting shut by a very demanding kiss.

"Shut up, and fuck me baobei"

"Gladly, My King"

He turned their position around and started to get rid of their clothes. Xiao Zhan hummed in pleasure, knowing the familiar move, yet he couldn't seem to get tired of it. In fact, it made him more aroused. Yibo didn't waste time and started to prep with his two fingers at once, knowing that Xiao Zhan could take it. 

Xiao Zhan mewled, and arched his back closer to the younger, unconsciously moved against the fingers, faster and faster, until Yibo stopped him.

"Easy, baobei, not so fast, I want to enjoy tearing you apart until you forget your own name… " he started to kiss Xiao Zhan with tongue, while his other hand pinched his nipples. 

"So, since you're an alien, I remembered the last night we made love, was it your self-lubrication mode?" He whispered in the older's ear, fingers moving in and out in squelching sounds.

"Yes… ah… that's it, so good baobei… " Xiao Zhan moaned lewdly, while his hips pumping Yibo's fingers once again.

"That's fascinating, I might need to research more of that…" Yibo pulled his fingers, and stroked his cock instead, preparing to put it inside of his soulmate, his lover. "Are you going to get pregnant again, Ge?" He paused before inserting it fully.

"...no. Last time I wanted at least a part of you so bad, I needed it… before I left… so I did it." A tear escaped from his eyes, making his long lashes glistened under the light.

_So beautiful…_

Yibo caressed the face of the man he loves most in the whole wide world, and thought he lost once. But fate has been kind to them.

"Ge, next time, we will talk. No more running away again. I want to be by your side, forever."

"No more running away, baobei… forever." 

"I love you…" Yibo kissed him softly, before finally entering him in one swift move.

"Ah… I love you too, baobei… forever"

They moved together languidly at first, until the passion took over. They frantically moved against each other, murmuring love words and promises, until they came… together.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Is there something on your mind?" Yibo woke up to a cold bed, and found Xiao Zhan sitting on his desk, appearing to be in deep thoughts. "You can always think out loud, share it with me, you know, I'm here baobei..." he stretched his delicious naked body, and grabbed a training pants on the floor, then walked behind Xiao Zhan and gave him a kiss on his hair.

"I just thought that, this was all too easy," he kissed Yibo's hand, and pulled him down to his lap. "You know, I guess I could use a second opinion." He looked at the beautiful young man in his lap. "See, someone contacted Nie Huaisang, the Fixer, to set an appointment with me. He acted like a crazy man, but at the end, he revealed his true face, and I don't like it, it's like he gave us Wen Ning just like that. I knew the Tracker. He's very very strong and he killed like a madman. I've had...few head to head confrontations with him before, and he was a very skilled fighter. There's no way he let us grabbed him that easily, he will definitely fight to the death."

"What about the Soul Snatching needles? You've said that it will control the impulse of any man or alien?" 

"But you see, Wen Ning became very disoriented with the needles, and I saw no hesitation at all in the Tracker that I've met. Different movements. Different clothes."

"You were saying..."

"They were 2 different people."

"So what do we do now?" Yibo shifted in Xiao Zhan's lap.

"I guess, we have to find out who Wen Ning really is."

  
  


\-----

  
  


"Ooohh, are we going to interrogate him? Let me let me!" Xue Yang became very excited at the prospect of torturing people.

"We're trying to find out some information, not bury him six feet underground, Xue Yang..."

"You never let me have some fun now!" He sulked, pouting.

"Later, later, after I finished getting information, now go play with the kids..."

"Now, I became a babysitter, it's not fair..." he grumbled in super sulky mode.

  
  


Xiao Zhan walked into the room where he put Wen Ning last night to rest, but he was not inside. Xiao Zhan looked around, and his gaze fell on the window. He walked closer to the window, to see his children were running around outside, playing with none other than Wen Ning. The man looked menacing, but he was actually a very gentle soul, it's making the children like him, but he knew that he had to do this sooner than later, before anything else could happen to his precious family. He braced himself, and walked outside.

  
  


"Papazhaaaannnn.." the twins are running toward him, as soon as they saw him, and hugged him hard. "Papazhaaaannn, Wen Ning here is super fun!! Can we keep him? Pleaseeee..?" 

"Babies, he's not a dog, but tell you what, why don't you see papabo and ask him if he wants to take you to your cousin Jingyi's place? Hmm?" Xiao Zhan looked at Fei, who understood immediately, and peeled the babies from Xiao Zhan.

"Come, let's go to cousin Jingyi's place, we can get ice cream later with papabo."

"Yayyy, ice cream!!!" And they run inside to find their clueless papabo.

"Your Highness." Wen Ning bowed to Xiao Zhan.

"Wen Ning." He motioned Wen Ning to follow him to the gazebo near the pond, and sit there. "So, listen here, I'm going to be straight with you, it's the least I can do."

"You want to know if I was an impostor or the real Guardian."

Xiao Zhan only raised his eyebrow slightly. 

"It's only natural to assume the worst, Your Highness, and I really do not know how am I supposed to convince you about everything, but I assured you, that I would rather die, than betray you." He bows deeply. 

"In that case, tell me everything, starting from the beginning. How did you end up in their custody?"

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Everything is dark.

The last thing Wen Ning remembered was that his father told him with urgency in his voice, to protect the King with his life, and then he shoved him to the teleportation portal, before he could do anything. He felt like his body's being torn into hundred pieces, and he screamed and screamed until God-knows-when.

He opened up his eyes, just to find darkness all around him. He did not know when or where he was right now, but he remembered what his father had told him, that he had to protect the king with all his power, and one of his powers was to find out the location of the King, as long as the King used his power. So he waited, and waited, and waited.

Until one day he felt that trickle on his spine, alerting him of the presence of his King, and he teleported, straight to the heart of The Mill.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


"And that was the last thing I remembered." He glanced down, "I am really sorry, my King, I was not able to save you from whoever they are, and that's the truth. I don't remember anything that happened between that time until when you woke me up."

Xiao Zhan seemed to mull over what Wen Ning had said, it seemed to coincidentally aligned with when he was using his power for the first time at The Mill.

"What else did you remember?" 

"Nothing else, my King." He looked defeated. "But I remember vaguely that someone put me down in some kind of white room with a lot of bright lamps, and then something really hurt, and that's it."

Somehow, something in Xiao Zhan's mind clicked, and he grabbed Wen Ning and ran inside.

"Where's Yibo and the kids?" He asked Song Lan who happened to stand near the door, watching them from afar.

"In the garage, you told them to go to Jingyi's place?" He seems attuned to Xiao Zhan's alarmed face.

"Xue Yang with them?"

Song Lan nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I had a bad feeling regarding all this, have Xue Yang checked for any tracker inside Wen Ning's body yesterday?"

"I think so, but I can check."

"Please do, and will you go with them?"

Song Lan nodded.

But before they could do anything else, they heard the sound of rapid gunfire at the distance, and the sound of metal hitting metal. The three of them looked at each other, and ran toward the source of the chaos.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at a scene of bloodbath. 

More exactly Xue Yang and Yibo stood breathlessly, in the middle of a pile of bodies of soldiers with rifles. Fei and the kids were nowhere to be seen. Xiao Zhan ran to catch Yibo just as the latter dropped down in his exhaustion, only prevented by one of his katana to slide further down the ground. He was covered in blood.

"Baobei, are you okay? What happened? Where are the kids?" He caught him in his arms, while his eyes searched for their kids.

"Fine, they're fine, I told Fei to hid behind that tree before we got ambushed." Yibo tried to stand up, to retrieve the kids. "Go look for any survivor, if there's any, I'm fine, really." He got up, and walked to the direction of the tree, while Xiao Zhan tried hard not to help him. He knew Yibo's pride was undefeatable, and he's willing to give him a face for all the kickass job he did just now. He was about to look for Xue Yang, when he heard the kids screaming. And when he looked back to the direction of their screaming, he saw all his nightmares were coming true.

The real tracker, a tall man in all black leather, with a gas mask, held his three screaming and crying kids in one crook of his arm. The other arm held a broadsword that seemed to go through Yibo's chest.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


_ This is all my fault! If only I was able to read everything faster! Oh God, please please don't let him die... _

Xiao Zhan's desperate plea reminded himself of one particular night 5 years ago, when he was in this exact position, cradling his soulmate's bloodied body in his arms. This time, it was more real to him, because it happened right before his eyes. And just when he was about to attack the Tracker, he laughed.

"Oh, stop it, Xiao Laoshi, he wasn't dead...yet, you can heal him if you act... now." he tut-tutted Xiao Zhan. "Now, I'll be taking these...young-uns, and leave you to heal your boyfriend, please tell your friends not to follow me, or I will drop them into that cliff. That way you won't be able to revive them." He sounded pleased with himself. "Toodle-loo, Xiao Laoshi, till we meet again."

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan felt like his head's almost exploding, but he tried to clear his mind, and yelled for Song Lan for a knife or sword. Song Lan gave him a short blade, which he used to stab himself in the heart, and put Yibo's mouth directly onto the wound.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He can feel exactly when his heart's starting to beat the same rhythm as his soulmate. Once, twice, and more, steady now. But the beats remained the same for both of them. Xiao Zhan watched in amazement, when his wound healed, it left a scar in the shape of a strange rune that glowed, the same happened with Yibo. 

He touched the scar, and felt its warmth creeping up his hands, and when he looked at his soulmate, he looked better, the wound had already healed.

"It seems that you both reached the level of gāo shān liú shuǐ, soulmate." Wen Ning crouched over them, looking at the strange symbol on their hearts.

"What was that supposed to mean?" 

"You both are soulmates. You have revived him more than once, right? That's the level of devotion no one will be able to replicate, and you loved him, you marked him, he gave you children."

"And I don't need some kind of symbol to remind me that he's my soulmate." 

"But, my King, these symbols are very rare, and have their special perks." Wen Ning smiled now.

"What perks?" Now he's curious.

"You can communicate telepathically with each other. You can feel whenever the other is in danger. Basically now you are one entity in two bodies."

"That's gonna be suck, I don't want you to hear my dirty thoughts about you."

Xiao Zhan looked at now conscious Yibo, smirking weakly.

"It's not like you haven't heard it all, really, I've been spouting it to you nonstop since I met you..." He tried to stand up, and groaned. "Did you just force me to drink your blood again? Do you have any unhealthy obsession with turning me into a vampire? A hot and sexy vampire for sure...ugh fuck, I can still feel that fucker's sword's going through my heart, damn." He stood up only to fall down again, this time because Xue Yang jumped him.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you die like that!!! You almost killed me with your fucking nefarious act, you know???" Yibo could hear the fear in Xue Yang's voice, it's rare really, seeing Xue Yang become emotional like this.

"Admit it, you love me, bitch" Yibo grinned widely and ruffled Xue Yang's hair.

"Never, bitch." 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


They were back to the house not long after, while Song Lan cleaned up the bodies and what's left of their car.

"Tell me you have a way to track the kids." Yibo said to Xiao Zhan, while changing his bloodied shirt. "Ugh, my 500 dollars shirt was ruined by some asshole with a broadsword..." he took the shirt by his finger, and threw it in the trash bin.

"I will buy you another one. No need to track them, I know exactly where they brought them."

"The Mills."

  
  


\-----

  
  
  


"We will need Xingchen if we want to barge into The Mill." Xiao Zhan told Song Lan, who nodded. 

"I will keep him safe, don't worry."

Yibo is confused now. "What's exactly Xingchen's power? He told me that he can only sing like a bird."

"You might say that, but he was actually the most powerful of us all." Xiao Zhan gives Yibo a pair of earbuds. "Here, don't forget to use it when we arrived there. You have to remember to put it inside your ear straight away, or you will be... useless for a whole week."

"Useless...?" Xue Yang scoffed. "More like dead... probably, but thankfully this dumbass has your blood and nanobots, otherwise he will surely be dead more often without it."

Yibo gaped at Xue Yang. "Wow, that really hurt, after you CRIED because you thought I was dead... tsch." Xue Yang prepared to throw his knife to him, but he hid behind Xiao Zhan. "But really, Zhan ge, what's Xingchen's power? Why didn't he want anyone to know?"

"He's just sensitive about his lineage. You knew he was a nephilim right? Well, his father was the leader of seraphim, the highest level of an angel. One day when he went to the human world, he fell in love with Xingchen's mother, but when she got pregnant, he left her. Her mother insisted on having him. Did you know that any human who bore a nephilim would die with the birth of their child? The baby literally ripped out their mother from the inside."

"So, that's what makes him hate his power? What's his power anyway? Soundwaves?"

"You might say that. Just imagine this, with the right frequencies, you could shatter glass, or boil water. Xingchen could do that. To your insides. From a distance."

Yibo paled.

"That's so...cool!"

"Yeah, wait until you see the real thing, boy, it will blow your mind, literally." Xue Yang cackled.

"What about the kids? Won't they be affected? They did not have earplugs." 

"Ah, Fei had her force field, it should be effective for Xingchen's blast, but knowing Xingchen, he won't do anything to harm the kids." Xiao Zhan put some kind of a small curved blade behind his back.

"How could you guys be so calm like this?"

"This is not the first time it happened, although I admit it, it's a genius plan, killing Yibo. I should've thought of it first."

"Hey!"

"Kids, come on, let's do this, I'm sorry, baobei, I really don't want this kind of life for you, I wish I was just a normal guy..."

"Hey, hey, don't be like that, I love you, whatever this is, I would be glad to live it as long as I'm with you, and besides, we won't have those adorable kids if you were just a normal guy, and I won't meet Xue Yang and Song Lan and Xingchen. Silver linings babe..." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan, with Xue Yang making a gagged sound in the background.

  
  


\-----

  
  


They watched The Mill from a safe distance, and Xingchen is doing his echolocation to determine how many people are there inside as of now.

"Good news bad news. Good news, there seems like not too many people inside, we can split up. Bad news is, the babies are underground. At the lab. So we gotta move fast"

They all seem to understand what that means, so Yibo asked Xiao Zhan.

"The lab was where we were held back then. They planned to experiment on the children. So we gotta move fast." Xiao Zhan pulled out his black retractable baton. "Baobei, you go with Xue Yang, I will go with Song Lan and Xingchen will guide us from outside. Find a safe place Xingchen." He signaled Song Lan, who moved at the inhuman speed toward the building.

"Xue Yang..."

"I know. Go."

Xiao Zhan nods and leaves them at almost the same speed as Song Lan.

"We're going inside from the back door, watch your six."

  
  
  
  
  


They moved stealthily into the unassuming building, with Xue Yang leading the way. He moved fast, but not as fast so that Yibo could not follow him. And he was very alert with his surroundings, killing few soldiers on the way underground.

"This place is always giving me the creeps." He pulled his knife out from one of the soldier's chest, and wiped it down his pants. "I just want to burn it down, and move on."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yibo pulled out a lot of mini explosives from his pack. "I secretly stashed these babies up when Zhan ge did not see. Let's wreak havoc all we want."

"Ooh, there's nothing Zhanzhan did not know, but he won't say a thing, but thanks pup, let's blow this place up." Xue Yang grinned and tossed a few all around them.

"We've got to move faster now."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at a huge metal door, which apparently can only be opened by 2 biometric locks. Xue Yang looked around for one of the soldiers he just stabbed and pulled him up. 

"Help me, need his eyes and hand. Put it on the scanner."

They both grunted and surprisingly, Yibo can lift the dead weight easily enough, earning him a calculated gaze from the other. 

"It's open." He pointed to the open door. "Lead the way, and we have to let Zhan ge and Xingchen know."

"They're here." Xue Yang pushed Yibo inside the door and closed it behind him. "Move, quick, find the kids, I'll hold them here until Song Lan comes." Yibo nodded and walked further inside. 

Time is ticking.

  
  


\-----

  
  


While he was trying to find the right direction, he could feel this... sensation inside his mind, like something's tickling his brain. He pushed it aside and concentrated more to find his kids. His kids.

He promised himself to make more time for the kids after they got them back safely. 

No more playing around, I'm a father now. With 3 kids. 

His heart is swelling with a mixture of pride and fear. He never thought that fatherhood was ever the one for him, unlike his brother. Sure he liked kids, but not for 24/7. 

  
  
  
  


Anyway, his feet seemed to be taking over his body, and led him to the far end of the long corridor, where there were doors alongside the wall. But before he could do anything, he heard a scream inside the door, and instinctively he kicked the door with ease, much to his surprise, but he barged in straight away, wasting no time, and found his babies... HIS BABIES, were caged up, together thankfully, floating inside a transparent bubble, crying, with Fei trying to calm them down with no luck.

"You're here already? He's faster now, it seems." The man that killed him, the real Tracker, was waiting for him apparently. He stood in front of some kind of panels, and pulled something from his pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" He showed Yibo a vial with something like blood with silver veins in it. "This is Xiao Zhan's blood. Do you know what it does to the human body? Of course you know, you're the living proof of it." He chuckled, amused of himself. 

Yibo said nothing, but he had activated his earbud, which in turn activated the distress call to Xingchen. While the madman was rambling about the blood, he gave a sign to Fei by pointing to his ear, which Fei seemed to understand since she moved quietly and gathered the twins into her arms.

"Did Xiao Zhan tell you that his blood will turn you insane? And have this... crazy thoughts? But it gave your body a temporary super strength. I tried, and it lasted for about a day for the first time. But you need to do it regularly, otherwise your heart will explode, since we are different than them." He noticed the shift of change in Yibo's eyes, before he turned around, and faced Song Lan.

"Ah, it's you, the demon bastard, did you forget about this?" He pushed a button, which made Song Lan incapacitated for a second, but it's a second too late, since the madman pushed another button that seems to activate some kind of mechanism.

"Shit! He opened the prisons!" Song Lan, who never had any expression, now looks panic, indicating that something worse is happening. 

"Xingchen, do it now! He opened the goddamn prisons!!" Xiao Zhan, who arrived only a few seconds behind Song Lan, panically tried to reverse the process, then he looked up.

"Oh shit, they put the kids inside the extraction chamber, shit shit, Yibo! Get away from the chamber! It's going to explo..."

But it's too late, because Xingchen's soundwaves have already done its damage, and shatters everything surrounding them, including the chamber that contained the kids.

  
  
  
  


Few things happened simultaneously then.

  
  
  
  


First, the so-called prisons were opened, revealing their inhabitants. At first glance, they were just like ordinary humans, but with a closer look, they have vaguely different features that distinguished them from... well, human. And the second their barrier opened, they ran outside, trampling each other.

Secondly, Xiao Zhan knows that not all of the prisoners were innocents. There were quite a few of the bad ones, such as the ones who were tearing up their fellow inmates right now, just for the sake of it. They had bloodthirsty eyes, and Xiao Zhan knew the exact second they laid their eyes on his children.

But before he could do anything about it, he saw that the few of them who dared to approach the kids, were suddenly sliced in two. With a long sword. By Yibo.

Xiao Zhan's breath was caught. He never saw this version of Yibo. His eyes seemed to glow red, and there were bloods covering him from head to toe. But the scariest thing was, he looked like he doesn't have any emotion at all. 

The two glowing orbs of red, seemed to absorb the soul of whoever sees it, into the dark abyss inside his eyes. 

Xiao Zhan remembered that he made a mistake of looking into them for a tad too long back then.

"Xiao Zhan! That fucker injected him with your modified blood!" Song Lan warned him, a little bit too late. Xiao Zhan's breath hitched. Understanding dawned on him. His modified blood was the one that would create the superhuman soldier, but it was super addictive, so the normal human had to inject themselves over and over after a period of time, otherwise their internal organs would explode. He had witnessed it firsthand, and it was not a pretty picture.

He looked around to search for the Tracker, but found no one else on the premises. He wondered if this was all a set up, and what exactly was his end game, but it's the thoughts for later, right now he had a more pressing matter at his hands.

  
  


Yibo stood motionless like a statue, looking at Xiao Zhan with his glowing red eyes, while occasionally slicing anyone who still dared to approach. 

  
  
  
  


"Song Lan, take care of the runners, take Xue Yang with you, and alert Xingchen, ask him to come here if possible. The kids will need him."

Song Lan nodded, and left to take care of the rest of the prisoners.

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan then turned around and tried to approach Yibo, slowly, not wanting to alarm him into doing something regrettable. He took a peek at the kids behind, and he saw that Fei was still cocooned them inside her barrier. One thing less to be worried about.

  
  
  
  


"Yibo, baobei, can you hear me? It's me, Xiao Zhan, your Zhan ge." He moved forward an inch. "Hey, it's okay, baobei, it's over, the kids are safe, now we just need to go home, and making love as long as you want.." He saw a flicker of recognition in Yibo's eyes, and the redness dimmed a bit.

"Baobei, you will be okay, we will be okay, there's nothing that we can not do when we are together. Right?" He moved another inch closer. "After all, I'm your hot alien king slash healer, and you are my soulmate, you said you want to be a fanfic writer, to write those porn about me, about us? Now it's your chance, baobei, please come back to me, to us..." his eyes were glistening now, and he dared not think about the future without his beloved beside him. He literally went through hell for him, and he would not let anything happen that would jeopardize it all.

  
  
  
  


Thankfully, Yibo seems to slowly regain his consciousness, judging by the way his eyes returned to its normal color, and the appearance of his brighter-than-the-sun smile.

  
  
  
  


"You really would let me do that? Making love as long as I want, writing those porns?" He flashed his eat-shitting grin.

"That's the only thing you heard? You're such a gremlin!" Xiao Zhan pulled him into his embrace, relieved that his beloved was already himself.

"Let's go home, and wash all this blood off me, I know that I can pull this deranged killer looks finely, as I always did, but I can't stand the caked blood, and the smell...ugh, another one of my 500 dollars shirts ruined. I should just buy them in bulk starting now." He cringed at the sight of blood all over him.

"You just came back and the first thing you do was being a smart-ass like usual," Xiao Zhan ruffled his hair fondly, "but that's why I love you." He pulled Yibo in his arms, and kissed him, despite all the blood and brain matters. "Let's grab the kids, and just go home and shower, and I'll go buy you all the expensive shirts that you liked so much."

"Yes, daddy, are you going to be my sugar daddy too now?"

"Anything for your fanfic plot, baobei." He glanced at the back where the barrier made by Fei was supposedly to be there. 

  
  


But it's gone.

  
  


"Where are the babies?" Xiao Zhan grabbed Yibo's hand in panic, eyes darted around the lab.

Yibo, on the other hand, looked at him strangely.

"Zhan ge, what do you mean? They were right there." He pointed at the same place where the babies were just now.

"They're not there, Yibo, did you see? It was an empty space! They were there a minute ago, now they're not! I have to find them..." he broke from Yibo's hold and walked to the other side of the room. But he only managed to walk a few paces when Yibo took his hand, enveloping it in his own.

"Zhan-ge, will you calm down just one minute? I know what I'm talking about. Here, let me show you." Yibo leads Xiao Zhan to the exact same place where the babies were before they disappeared right before his eyes. "Now, just calm down, and focus. They are here. See?" He reached out to a seemingly empty space in front of them, and his hand disappearing inside the glitch. "See? The kids are so smart, they managed to change the shield into something invisible... no, not invisible. This force field is located in-between dimensions. So, nobody would be able to see them without knowing the exact coordinates."

Xiao Zhan dropped his jaw in awe. But before he can do anything else, Yibo pulled his hand into the force field to extract the kids.

"Kids, come on out now, we need to leave this place, before the bad guys return."

They each pulled the babies out, while Fei came out by herself. Yibo was cooing Xinyue, while the other hand's pulling Fei into a hug, and Xiao Zhan has never seen any creature more beautiful in his life.

He held Yingyue, whose face is wet with tears, and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, sobbing quietly while whispering to his ears, "I knew you're gonna come for us papazhan, I can sense you and papabo coming to save us."

"Of course, baby, you guys are the most important thing in my life," he kissed Yingyue softly, then turned to Yibo. "We have to move fast, this building is gonna blow up any minute, don't think I won't find out that you took my explosives, Yibo." He looked at Yibo with twinkling eyes. "Let's move. Now."

They moved as quickly as possible while carrying two babies and a kid, avoiding the bloody, mangled corpses on the floor. Then suddenly Yibo stopped. He shushed the others, before quickly putting Xinyue in Xiao Zhan's hand.

"Zhan-ge, I need you to bring the kids out first. Now." He then rummaged one of the corpses on the floor, searching for something.

"What is it, Yibo? What's going on? You're scaring me..." Xiao Zhan rearranged himself to better accommodate the twins and Fei, before he saw Yibo take something from the floor.

"I heard an incoming wave of... creatures, and they're more advanced than these ones." He pulled a long katana from one of the corpses. "So, I need you to go out quickly with the kids, and bring reinforcements back. Now, Zhan-ge, there's no time to argue, we can do it later at home. Preferably naked." He kissed Xiao Zhan hard on the mouth. "Now go."

Xiao Zhan inexplicably felt aroused by this... new, assertive Yibo, and he felt guilty because well, they're in the middle of a fucking war, for christ sake. A monster war nonetheless. And he had the gall of... having hard-on the size of Texas. But luckily he snapped from his reverie when Fei pulled on his hand.

"Papazhan, let's go. Don't worry about papabo, he can handle them."

Xiao Zhan kept his hardness in check and he moved fast with the kids, before he turned for the last time to catch a sight of Yibo.

He was just standing there, showing no emotion at all. No excitement, no fear, nothing, while facing the opposite direction. Just.. standing. Wielding the bloody katana. Like some sort of anime protagonist came to live.

He felt something surge in his chest. Worry? Fear? It's like a Yibo that he didn't recognize. He needed to do something about that, since Song Lan told him that Yibo has been injected by his enhanced blood. But first thing first, the kids have to be in a safe place.

He ran outside to find Song Lan and Xingchen were waiting for them. He put the twins into Xingchen arms and turned to Song Lan.

"Where's Xue Yang? We need both of you to help Yibo fight another wave of monsters... can you find him?" He hated the sound of exasperation in his voice, it's just that he's worried. Really, really worried about Yibo's state right now.

"Hmm... what do you mean, Yibo fights the monsters... alone?" He knew Song Lan was skeptical, like he always does, but he didn't have much time to scold him, and just grabbed him and turned around to find...

"Shit! Jesus!" He's shocked to see Yibo, drenched in blood while wielding two long katanas, which strangely relatively clean compared to Yibo.

"I'm flattered, Zhan-ge, but it's just me." He grinned widely, wiping his face off of blood. "Although I agree with all this blood, I looked like shit." He wrung the still-wet blood from his unsalvageable shirt. "Does anyone of you have some change of clothes? I might've ruined mine...for the nth time..." he sighed so sadly it almost made Xiao Zhan laugh and cried at the same time. But the next thing that happened was everyone dropped their jaws.

Somehow Yibo turned the katanas into silver liquid, and absorbed both of them into the palm of his hands.

"Wh..what..? What was that? What happened, Yibo? How did you do that?" Xiao Zhan felt the panic surging inside his brain, making him incoherent, unable to think straight.

"Oh, this? Neat, huh? I learned it just now, I was back there, killing monsters with one blade, and I wished really hard that I had my other one, and suddenly there it was, materializing right in my hand. And when the first one broke, I just made it again just by thinking really hard." He showed them of by making them again from the silver liquid that came out from his palm.

"Is that...nanobots?" Xiao Zhan came closer and held Yibo's hand, examining the moving liquid that looked alive. The scientist in him felt curious about the mechanism of the nanobots, but the father and lover in him won when he regained his composure and ushered them all home first to calm the children down and clean up.

"We have to go back now, and clean up first, then we'll talk." He gave Yibo an extra shirt from the jeep's trunk. "You better changed into this, baobei."

  
  
  
  


Yibo was in the middle of wiping dried blood from his upper torso, helped by Xiao Zhan, when the familiar whistling came closer. Xiao Zhan turned around to see Xue Yang walking in their direction, whistling and dragging a body.

"Ay, Yibo, I heard you've gone all Kill Bill inside, huh?" Xue Yang was wiping his bloody knife into his pants. "Too bad I wasn't there to see it." He dropped the body in front of them. "I found him on the way out."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining shyly through the curtain, and the birds chirped happily, welcoming the brand new day. The smell of freshly made spicy pork wafted through the half opened door, enticing the half asleep occupant of the bedroom, who's now stirred to life.

He slowly opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched languidly. In his state of nakedness, he looked like a Michaelangelo bronze statue, with all the muscles, the unblemished skin and the overall perfection.

He walked to his ensuite, brushed his teeth and washed his face before he put on his uniform that looked like it was bespoke for him. He went out of his room to the open plan kitchen, where his mom was cooking breakfast and his father was reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. His sister was also sitting there, sulking, as usual.

"Hey dad, mom." He sat beside his sister, stealing her tea.

"Ge! Get your own drink! Since when did you drink tea? I thought you only drink coffee." She stood up and got him a cup of coffee. "Here, don't say that I don't love you." She kissed the top of his head fondly.

"I love you too, A-Ling."

"Here's your breakfast, hurry and eat it before you go to school." His mom put two eggs and a slice of spicy pork in a bun in front of him. 

He bit into the sandwich unhurriedly while watching his parents and sister chatting about a particular boy in her class.

"Do you have a crush on him?" 

"Well, he's very handsome, but he's also very very cold. He didn't give his attention to anyone and brood all the time. Unlike you, ge, you with your hordes of fangirls, showering you with gifts and food…" she sighed exaggeratedly, "You know, ge, half of the girls in my class are in love with you."

"Only half? What about the other half?" He said jokingly. He always knew that there were a lot of girls liking him, but he didn't have time for that. 

Besides, he just didn't feel… right.

"Well, the other half betrayed you and went to the other side."

"You mean the new kid's side?" He chuckled. 

He had seen this new kid a few times from afar, and he really did attract attention with his blonde hair and beautiful face. Mostly for his cold demeanor toward people in general.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're gonna be late, let's go now." She put down her tea and took her bag before kissing their mother.

"Let me drive you to school." Their father was finally able to put a word between the siblings' interaction. He put down his newspaper and stood up to kiss his wife and went outside to start the car.

"Yayy, bye then mom!!" 

"Bye! Have a nice day kids!" She smiled and continued doing her chores, happily humming some random songs.

  
  
  
  


They got into school early, and while A-Ling ran to meet her friends, who stood there gawking at her big brother, he chuckled and said goodbye to his father before walking to his own class. He could not move for more than a few steps before someone talked to him about something, and it happened every few steps. He was his class president, so it made sense. Plus he was a very nice person in general, unable to say no to those who seemed to need him.

He finally caught his breath when he entered the toilet. It was very clean, unlike any other school's toilet, which was often defiled by dirty words, cigarette butts, smoke… 

_ Wait, why is there smoke here? _

He frowned and started to check the cubicles, to find the last one was locked and there was an obvious smell of smoke wafting from the inside. 

He pushed the door, but it was locked.

"I know you're in there smoking. Just… put it out and go back to your class." He did not want to make trouble this early in the morning. Besides, he himself had smoked a few times although not in this particular washroom.

He heard a scoff, then flushing of the toilet. Then the door opened… to the most beautiful face he has ever seen… but it was covered head to toe in blood.

He froze for a second. 

After the initial shock dissipated, he shook his head to find that there's no blood at all. Only an ethereal gloomy face with blonde hair and permanent scowl on his face.

"Bet you're the high and mighty class president." He pushed his way out and went straight to the sink to wash his hands.

"Bet you're the new kid they were talking about." He took out a box of mints and offered it to the younger boy.

He gave him a side glance but took the mints anyway.

"Better to smoke on the rooftop rather than the toilet." He mentioned in passing while he washed his hands too.

"Does that mean that you like to smoke on the rooftop, Mr. Goody-two-shoes?" The younger boy tilted his head in amusement, and there's a new fascinated light in his eyes rather than the bored one he previously showed.

He just smiled, and left the younger one to go to his class.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Don't you wish you could live like this forever? _

He opened his eyes and looked around to find who's talking to him but there was no one.

He found himself on the rooftop, smoking. He knew there would be no one there at this hour, after all, he had an image to maintain.

He swirled the smoke upward, making rings, when he heard the chuckle from his behind.

"So, the goody-two-shoes class president is not too perfect. Glad to know that, otherwise they would start to think that you're an android." 

He knew who it was even before he sat beside him.

"I'm just human, with many vices." He puffed another ring, before offering the cigarette to the other. "I'm Xiao Zhan."

"I know." He took the cigarette and sat beside him. "Wang Yibo."

"I know."

"Right. Your sister is in my class."

"Yeah, and you took half of my fans away."

"You can have them back, I don't like girls." Yibo inhaled the smoke and exhaled.

"Kidding. I don't like girls either." Xiao Zhan closed his eyes, wondering why he confessed to this stranger, when he felt pressure on his lap.

"Good, because I want to do this for a long time now." 

Yibo moved like a lightning, pinning him under his big hands, and kissed him.

Xiao Zhan made some incoherent noises, but finally relented to the kiss and moved their position so Yibo was straight on his lap.

They took their time kissing, exploring each other slowly.

_ Just like the first time… _

Wait.

This was their first time kissing. So where did that thought come from?

_ "...ge… Zhan-ge… wake up…" _

Xiao Zhan opened his eyes to find Yibo looking at him curiously.

"What was in your mind just now?" He tilted his head as if in question.

"You."

"Good."

  
  


\---

  
  


He opened his eyes to find a naked warm body on top of him, spreading like an octopus. He looked around to the unfamiliar room then vaguely remembered that he and Yibo had moved together to this place about a month ago after Yibo proposed to him.

He moved the warm body aside, and woke up to prepare some breakfast, when he heard that voice again.

"... _ ge… Zhan-ge! Please!" _

He turned around to look at Yibo, to find him still asleep.

_ Strange, where did that voice come from? _

He opened the bedroom door to find a bloodied scene and bodies everywhere, making him gasp and took a backward step… and bumped into Yibo.

"Morning, Ge…" he kissed Xiao Zhan softly and hugged him. "Are you ready for our big day?" He nuzzled the older's neck, but Xiao Zhan pushed him. 

"Yibo, did you see it? The kitchen…" his voice faltered when he tried to show Yibo about the carnage. 

But it was back to their kitchen, spotless, modern, and spacious. His first requirement of choosing an apartment.

"What did you see, Ge?" Yibo nipped at his ear, teasing him. "Come, let's have a shower before the family arrived." He dragged Xiao Zhan to their huge bathroom and proceeds to fuck Xiao Zhan until he forgot what's been nagging on his mind.

  
  


_ "Don't you wish you could live like this forever?" _

Xiao Zhan shook his head.

_ Yes! Of course I want to live like this forever! _

_ "Then, say yes to him." _

"... Zhan...Xiao Zhan… are you okay?" 

He blinked a few times to focus his sight, and then he saw his father and mother, standing in front of him, tears falling down on their faces.

"Oh, my baby is getting married today… I'm so proud of you!" His mother hugged him fiercely, and his father patted his back, proud showing on his face. 

"You are so lucky, Yibo is a fine young man, and I'm sure he will make you happy!" 

He blinked again.

_ Married? I'm getting married today? _

But before he could process the whole thing, he felt a sudden jab hit him straight between the eyes, and he fell down on the floor, still on his parents' embrace.

"Xiao Zhan! Xiao Zhan! What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

He could hear the panic in his mother's voice, but he couldn't open his eyes, until that familiar voice came and said something to him.

"Zhan-ge, it's alright, I'm here. I will always be here for you, I'm not going anywhere. We're going to have our happily ever after, after all." 

He heard that soothing voice, murmuring love words into his ears, and his fingers were making circles behind his back, calming him.

Xiao Zhan counted to ten, then opened his eyes… to see a bloody Yibo once again, just like the one he saw in the toilet back when he first caught Yibo smoking. Aeons ago.

He blinked for a few times, then  _ his _ Yibo, the normal one, now wearing a tuxedo, swam back into focus.

"There you are, baobei. Kinda got me worried for a second there… thought you had a second thought of marrying me." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan's forehead. "Let's go, they've been waiting for the grooms."

"Wait, Yibo, I-I want to go to the bathroom first…" 

_ Need to calm my apparently fraying mind… _

"Sure, ge, I'll be waiting outside for my beautiful groom…" he kissed Xiao Zhan's hand and left him alone. His parents had also left a moment ago.

He walked to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face. 

_ I must be hallucinating. Need to cut the caffeine. _

He tried to rationalize the  _ vision. _

_ What a fucked up vision it was. _

He shook his head then patted his face dry on the small hand towel and walked outside to the front door, when he heard a small squeak underneath his shoes.

He stopped.

He saw a yellow duck squeaky bath toy for kids under his shoes. He bent down to pick it up and smile unconsciously.

_ Xinyue must've left this around… _

Wait.

_ Who's Xinyue? _

  
  


He dropped himself on the nearest chair. Shooked. 

He vaguely remembered a boy with silver eyes, and two girls, one older, all with the same clear silver eyes. Calling him papazhan.

_ Am I going crazy right now?  _

  
  
  


_ "You can have them again, after you say yes." _

_ Again? _

  
  
  


Next thing he knew, he was walking down the aisle, to a beaming Yibo, the love of his life, to be his husband… _forever_.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, from now until forever?"

"Yes." Yibo was beaming, and he looked at Xiao Zhan expectantly.

"I…"

Suddenly, the force of the flashback he had now was nauseating, he dropped on his knees.

"... _ Baobei, come back to us…" _

_ "...Papazhaaaaaannn, wake up pleaseeee…!" _

_ "...Xiao Zhan, if you could hear us, please, come back…" _

  
  
  


_ "All you have to do is say yes!" _

  
  


"No...no.. this is not real… you guys are not real…" he clutched his head in his hands, when he realized that Yibo,  _ his  _ Yibo, kneel down in front of him.

"Zhan-ge… what's wrong?" He touched his hand lightly. "All you have to do is say yes to me, and all of these… your  _ parents _ , your  _ sister _ , who was never born in  _ your _ world,  _ me,  _ all will be yours… forever." He tucked Xiao Zhan's chin and pushed it upward. "All you have to do is say yes."

"You… you're not Yibo… who are you? Where am I?" Xiao Zhan was starting to see the edge of this world… frayed. 

"But I  _ am  _ Yibo, Zhan-ge… I'm the Yibo from this world… the world where everything is where it should be… the world without superpowers and conflicts, and we can live happily ever after, Ge…"

Xiao Zhan started to see that  _ this  _ Yibo was starting to lose his patience, and he could see the crack on his mask.

"No."

"No?" He looked surprised.

"This world is not where I am supposed to be.  _ You _ are not  _ my  _ Yibo, the father of my children, the love of my life.  _ My _ Yibo will not force me to stay." 

Xiao Zhan felt his strength was trickling back, slowly, but sure.

"I want you to release me from this… whatever it is that you created. Or else…"

This  _ Yibo _ 's face was contorted, resembling something that's inhuman.

"Let me go now, or I will kill you, and whatever this illusion is, will surely die with you."

"But, Zhan-ge… I'm  _ your  _ Yibo, the one who loves you very much, and only wants the best for you…" his voice now was distorted into something resembled inhuman shrieking, and Xiao Zhan grabbed its neck.

"You're a fucking Dream Demon, and I  _ demand _ you to release me this once, or I will obliterate you and your whole clan. Including all the youngs." 

Xiao Zhan's eyes glow silver, and the strand of his long hair moved by its own, dancing in the air, sparkling silver veins made him look like the God of  _ Death. _

"Ackh… let… me… go!" The Dream Demon clawed at Xiao Zhan's grip, but he was unmoved. 

"I'm gonna count to three… two… "

"Fine! Fine! Ackh, shit! They didn't tell me that you'd be this… crazy!" He waved his hand, and all of the dreamscapes were gone.

  
  
  


He woke up with a jolt, and he saw Yibo's face right in front of him.

"Zhan-ge, thank fuck you're awake!" He wrapped Xiao Zhan into his embrace, with the leftover blood still on his hands.

"Yibo…?" He hugged the younger man back. "Where's the kids?" He darted his eyes around, to find that they were still in front of The Mill, surrounded by the bloody carnage.

"They're fine, they're with Xingchen, I told him to bring them back home first." Yibo's eyes were glassy as he lightly touched Xiao Zhan's cheek. "Where were you, Ge? I was so worried when you suddenly dropped down like that."

"Dream demon." He massaged his sore neck. "Took me to my most wanted place in the world."

"...then how did you get out? If it was your most wanted place?"

"Because there's nowhere I'd rather be than beside you, baobei." He kissed the younger man softly. "Besides, fake Yibo seemed too perfect over there." He chuckled lightly.

Yibo looked at him suspiciously.

"I want you to tell me in detail what really happened there… and then maybe we could practice." Yibo kissed the tip of Xiao Zhan's nose lightly. "Afterall, practice makes perfect."

"Dudes… would you please stop? We're literally in the middle of war here, and you… urgh, I really can't with you both." Xue Yang raised his hands in defeat then kicked the man he brought with him, before the sudden attack of Dream Demon. "What should we do with this bastard? Can I kill him?"

They turned their focus to the man Xue Yang brought out. It was a man in black, the fake Tracker.

Xiao Zhan grabbed the hair of the man and pulled it up to see the face, and smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Young Master Jin."

Yibo scooted down and looked at the man who killed him with fury in his eyes. The man flinched but couldn't move because Xue Yang injured his leg. Badly. 

There was literally flesh hanging out on the leg bones. Or whatever left of the so-called bone.

"I took my time filleting him. Sorry not sorry." There's some kind of maniacal glint in his eyes, which Xiao Zhan knew best. Xue Yang was pissed.

"He looks familiar." Yibo held himself from further filleting this human mess, so he stepped away to control his rage.

"Well, he's the distant cousin of my sister's husband, Jin Zixuan. Meet Jin Zixun, the prodigal son." Xiao Zhan looked at Xue Yang. "Although with this kind of operation, I highly doubted that he was still the dark horse of the family."

"Just fucking kill me, Xiao Zhan! No need to be merciful! I killed your boy toy and I demand you to kill me!" He screamed when Xue Yang stepped on his butt.

"Zixun, just to kill you is too easy. I'm gonna give you to Xue Yang as his plaything." He brushed off the invisible lint on his sleeve. "Unless you start to talk, that is… then maybe I will let him kill you fast."

"Please, don't talk… I have hundred ways to torture you without letting you die. You're just going to beg me to let you die." The smile on Xue Yang's face was terrifying.

Jin Zixun, having the first hand knowledge of Xue Yang's sadistic traits, shuddered and he soiled his pants while crying so pathetically.

With snot all over his face, he  _ begged  _ Xiao Zhan.

"I'll tell you everything! Please! Don't let him near me! Please!!! Reign your dog!"

Xiao Zhan signaled Xue Yang to move further away from the hysterical man then he scooted down in front of him.

"First of all, Xue Yang is not  _ my _ dog. He's my friend and ally, and I trust him with my life. Keep offending him and I won't guarantee he won't torture you without my consent.  _ Capisce _ ?"

Jin Zixun nodded, tears still welling in his eyes.

"Now, speak."

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

"It was all my uncle's doing, he funded the whole thing and dragged General Li into re-opening The Mill."

"General Li." _The man who killed his father._ "Why?"

"You still don't know why?" He laughed hysterically. "After I kidnapped your kids? General Li said it's easier to mold _babies_ rather than a teenager." He was coughing blood now. "Oh, by the way, your dad said hi."

Xiao Zhan slammed Jin Zixun's head on the dirt. 

"You don't talk about my father like that."

Jin Xizun laughed. 

"Sometimes I wonder, how are you so naive, Xiao Zhan. You think General Li was able to restart the program _without_ your father? Hell, your father was the one who suggested kidnapping the kids in the first place!"

_What._

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"... you really don't know?"

Xiao Zhan's not bothering to answer. Only glared.

"He was the one who told me about your kids, about how I should kill your boy toy, and to inject him with _his_ pure blood, not yours by the way. And he was ranting about how his blood is the key. We were in the middle of injecting your kids with your dad's blood when y'all came barging in. Uninvited." 

Xiao Zhan was a very nice man with a great manner, or at least he tried to be. Because he knew how dangerous it would be if he lost control of himself. 

Like right now.

Yibo was the first to sense his distress, and by the time he came closer, his hair had already turned silver and reached Jin Zixun.

He reached for Xiao Zhan's hand but immediately felt that he was being sucked by some fierce power and he retracted his hand in surprise.

"Zhan-ge! I don't think you want to absorb him...he'll taste like shit and you'll get nothing! Please stop!"

Xiao Zhan didn't seem to hear him, instead he focused on the whimpering man on the floor. But he didn't move further.

The hair did.

Two tendrils of the silver hair were getting longer and shot through Jin Zixun's ears, making him scream very loud. A few minutes later, it went out and Jin Zixun's body went limp.

"Let's go, just leave him there." Xiao Zhan's hair was back to normal, but his expression was icy. He turned around to find Yibo, then offered his hand.

"Baobei."

Yibo gripped the offered hand tight, sending them his love, and trust.

"Thank you."

"Did you just lobotomize this bastard?" Xue Yang asked him, while poking the now unresponsive Jin Xizun.

"I just want to read his mind. Anything else happened accidentally." He shrugged while hugging Yibo. "Let's go home, baobei."

"Now that's the savage beast I know." Xue Yang smirked and gave the walking dead a kick.

  
  
  
  
  


_What did it mean, his father's blood was the key?_

That thought was bouncing on Xiao Zhan's mind all the way to their home.

"We should know that Jin Guangshan was not above this shit at all. This had his paw prints all over, that greedy bastard, what was he thinking? World domination?"

Well, that's exactly what he was thinking, but Yibo just sounded it all out loud.

"We all knew the Jins had that world domination ambition since your brother got that exclusive contract with the government. I just don't realize that it has reached this extent." Xiao Zhan rubbed his chin in frustration. "I wonder what's the connection between the blood of my father and the key. What key? To open what?"

Yibo was twirling around in the chair, squeaking, and twirling, and thinking.

Then it hit him.

"Ge… _the book."_

It took Xiao Zhan another minute to realize what book, when it hit him.

_Of course._

His paranoid father would not leave an important book lying around without some kind of password. Unfortunately the password was his own blood.

_Which was inside Yibo._

"This is so fucked up." Xiao Zhan stood up and half running to get the book.

"This is so exciting." Yibo, ever the thrill-chaser, looked so excited about finding the clue to the puzzle.

They got the book in a short time and opened it. Xiao Zhan gave Yibo a look, and Yibo nodded, understood what he asked.

He took a small knife and punctured his finger, and let the blood drop on the book.

The effect was immediate.

The blood seemed to spread from one tiny point, to the whole book, and the writing came out.

"The book was written _in blood_ …"

"But, ge, isn't it strange? I mean, you're his son, so you must have his blood inside you, right? Why does it have to be his? And it was in _my_ blood, so it's not pure anyway."

"I think we're about to find out, baobei."

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


The very first entry was the day his father met his mother.

  
  
  


_15th Feb 1990,_

_Today I met a wonderful woman, who will soon be my wife, and the mother of my child. I can feel it, she has the right genes and blood for my son to be born out of her._

  
  


_18th June 1990_

_I finally convinced her to marry me, and I'm so excited._

  
  


_5th October 1991_

_Xiao Zhan was born. He is a very beautiful child, and I can feel his power surged through every veins. I have to hide him very carefully. No one can know about his existence._

  
  


Xiao Zhan skipped the next few entries after that because it felt too intimate and he didn't have time. Maybe later. And by the squeaky voice Yibo made beside him, he must have wanted to read the entries too.

"Later, baobei. First thing first." He kissed Yibo's temple.

  
  


_20th November 2009_

_I saved General Li's life today. I know I shouldn't, but as a doctor, what am I supposed to do? Let him die?_

  
  


_5th August 2010_

_General Li knew. He forced me to work for him. God save my family._

  
  
  


That was the last entry of the diary.

Xiao Zhan closed the diary and sighed. 

The diary entries seemed innocent enough, he wondered why his father had to hide it like that. 

He put his head down and thought about all of this.

"Ge, there's some scribbling on the last pages. It's nothing like I've ever seen before." Yibo showed the book to Xiao Zhan. "Can you read it?"

Xiao Zhan took the book and frowned.

"I haven't a slightest idea. But I know who can."

  
  
  
  
  


"This is a Nullan language." 

They all went to find Ning, who was playing with the children when they found him.

"We figured. What did it say?"

"Hmm… it's just an old proverb of our race, which more or less means be careful of the double… face?" Ning was obviously confused.

"Double face? Traitor?" Xiao Zhan frowned. _Was there really a traitor amidst his friends?_

They were all quiet, thinking of the meaning of the scribbles. It must have meant something, otherwise his father would not just write it down, in his native language nonetheless.

"Ge… are you okay?" Yibo touched Xiao Zhan's back, and the warmth of it made Xiao Zhan feel that he was not alone. He had his soulmate and his friends.

  
  


Suddenly Song Lan stood up and brandished his weapon, then threw it to the corner of the room.

Everybody was surprised, but Xue Yang moved fast and followed Song Lan's movement by throwing a few knives to the same corner himself.

There were a few moments of silence, then a sinister laugh from the empty space, followed by slow claps.

"Bravo, bravo, you guys are as good as they said. Better, even."

Then, out of the corners of their eyes, a figure in all black appeared.

"General Li." Xiao Zhan said his name with such coldness that Yibo had never heard. "So you have acquired a new power."

"Xiao Zhan, it's been a long time. You look well."

"What do you want? I'm sure you're not coming in here alone without wanting something."

"Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan, always the brightest of them all." The imposing man chuckled, and walked closer to Xiao Zhan.

Song Lan, still on high alert mode, growled.

"It's okay, Song Lan, can you tell Xingchen to protect the kids? I will handle him."

Song Lan was quiet for a while, but he went off to find Xingchen and the kids.

"Now, General, time's ticking."

"Xiao Zhan, I was thinking, back then when you were still in The Mill, your father let you go because I wanted to breed you with your female doppelganger when she came of age, right?"

Yibo gasped hearing those words, Xiao Zhan and… _Fei?_ That was sick!

But Xiao Zhan did not give any response to the statement.

"Now I was thinking, hey, you got _twins_ ! Imagine what kind of _creatures_ I could produce from that alone. And wouldn't it be great if I could breed them with your doppelganger? So, yeah, I don't need you anymore, Xiao Zhan."

The smile on General Li's face was so contorted it gave a glimpse of someone else's face just for a nanosecond, but Yibo caught it, and he grabbed Xiao Zhan's hand.

"Ge… did you see that?"

Xiao Zhan did see that flash of another face, and it stunned him so much, he couldn't answer Yibo.

_Could it be…?_

He turned to Ning, and asked him in a low voice, not wanting to be heard by General Li.

"Ning, was there ever any case that when the host absorbed the victim, the host would adapt to the victim's personality? Like, the victim's personality was too strong, and the host was defeated?"

Ning paled.

"That… that was actually the case with the previous dynasty, Your Highness. Your grandfather, King Xiao Fei, absorbed his archnemesis, the traitor of the kingdom, and he was losing his mind afterwards, and showing the traitor's traits. Finally he destroyed the kingdom and it caused your father to run to this earth."

"Thanks Ning, you should go and find the kids to protect them. I can handle it here."

Xiao Zhan's face was now a mask of emotionless expression, only his tight grip on Yibo's hand that betrayed what he actually felt inside.

Ning bowed to him and went out to find the kids, although he knew that Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen were more than capable of handling anything that came their way. But an order was an order, and he wasn't going to defy his King's order.

After Ning left, Xiao Zhan faced Yibo.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." 

Yibo nodded in understanding.

"Xue Yang, protect him."

Then Xiao Zhan moved closer to General Li, unsheathing his curved knife in a faster than lightning movement, and put it in the General's jugular.

"Xiao Zhan, I never knew that you were this stupid. You won't be able to meet your father if you kill me."

"What…" Xiao Zhan pressed the knife harder, "do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I want nothing from you, Xiao Zhan," the General chuckled, "I just want to give you the courtesy call, before I took away your children. Yours too, Wang Yibo. Nice catch by the way, heir of the Wang company? And you can make another baby, just give me these ones, and I'll give you your father back."

"What makes you think that my father would want that? Me giving you his grandchildren?"

"But Xiao Zhan, I _am_ your father, don't you see?" 

The smile on General Li's face was very disconcerting, and it put Xiao Zhan, Yibo, and Xue Yang into high alert defensive mode. They stared at the only other person in the room closely.

General Li's face contorted into another familiar face, the one that had been haunting Xiao Zhan all those years. 

Just as he expected from the cunning General Li.

The new face began to talk with the familiar voice, that he still remembered very clearly.

"Zhanzhan, it's me, your father… I-I'm so sorry, I-"

Although he _knew_ that this was his father's body, seeing him after so many years brought back some memories, and not all of them were nice.

Xiao Zhan tried to hold back his overflowing emotions, and braced himself for what he's about to do.

"Father, if you really are you, I just want to tell you that it's okay, I understand." Xiao Zhan squeezed his arms, but did not let go of his knife at all. "And I'm sorry too."

Xiao Zhan tried to push the knife into his father's neck, but he knew that he still had doubts, and when his father saw what he was about to do, the understanding dawned on him.

"Zhanzhan, ah, it's okay, I love you, and I hope we can meet again in the afterlife. From now on, take care of yourself, and my grandchildren, yeah? I will take care of everything else." He gave Xiao Zhan the most beautiful, and saddest smile and he plunged the knife on Xiao Zhan's hand into his jugular, spurting blood everywhere.

  
  


The next second, Yibo and Xue Yang were there beside him, while he threw the knife and held his father in his hand. They didn't say a word at all nor did Xiao Zhan shed any tears.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


The funeral was held the next day, with only the two of them who attended. Xiao Zhan didn't want to tell anyone about this. He told Xingchen, Song Lan and Xue Yang to look after the kids, while he and Yibo went to the funeral.

When the cremating process started, Yibo squeezed Xiao Zhan's hand, to give him some kind of strength, and Xiao Zhan squeezed back, acknowledging it.

_So this was it, this was the end. Or was it?_

"Do you ever think that your father came to us because he wanted it all to… _end_?"

Xiao Zhan had thought about it himself, but he wasn't sure of anything.

"I don't know, baobei, I really don't know."

Xiao Zhan felt Yibo gave him a squeeze, to reassure him that everything would be fine, and he was grateful that Yibo was there for him.

They were on their way back, bringing the ashes, when the familiar figure approached them from inside of the dark limo that had obviously waited for some time.

The man turned out to be Xichen, and he hugged them both tight, before he said anything.

"Ge, what are you doing here?" Yibo asked Xichen, because they didn't tell him about the funeral, nor anything associated with the whole shenanigans.

"Yibo, Zhanzhan, I need to talk to you." Xichen ushered both of them into the limo, where he locked the door and put the security screen up.

"First of all, I'm sorry about what happened to your father, Xiao Zhan, if I knew beforehand that this was going to happen, I would take some… measurement."

"What are you talking about, Xichen? How would you know about all of this… stuff, beforehand? You don't even know my father."

"Well, here's the thing, Xiao Zhan, I _knew_ all along that your father was also General Li. I was the one who… detained him all this time."

Xiao Zhan's brain was short-circuited by the piece of information that he never expected, from Xichen of all people.

"You see, you know that me and Jin Guangshan had always been vying about the… government projects, right? I have a good source that the bastard was going to start the super soldier project again, _after_ the supposed death of your father. So I sent a few spies in their ranks, and I got the info that your father merged with General Li, and the result was horrendous. That's why the day after you escaped, we snatched them and put them in a secure location with every security measure that I could think of." Xichen put his hand through his hair in some kind of exasperated gesture. "That's why, when my men told me that they escaped, I didn't believe it at first. And that was the day that you came back to town."

Yibo, who was just listening to the whole conversation, grabbed Xichen's arm right at that time.

"So you're saying that you _knew_ the whole time? About all this… mess?"

Xichen nodded, his eyes downcasted.

"I can't believe you, ge! Why would you involve yourself in this kind of… shady business? To conquer the world? But you already did! Who in the world did not know about you?"

"It's not about that, Yibo, believe me, I don't need to conquer the world, all I did was just to protect _my_ family, can't you see?" Xichen threw his hands up in exasperation. "I threatened Jin Guangshan just now, and I buried all of his super soldier projects. I was just about to find your father when this… stormshit happened." He then looked at Xiao Zhan, who didn't utter a word since he first explained. "I'm sorry Xiao Zhan, I don't want to burden you with the fight between me and Jin Guangshan, but in the end, you're the one to bear all of it."

Xiao Zhan was still looking like he was in some kind of a daze. But then he looked at the man, who had been his best friend for almost all his life. His soulmate's brother. 

And he understood.

"Xichen." Xiao Zhan touched Xichen's hand. "I understand." He patted Xichen's hand. "I know that you thought you did what's best for all of us, and I understand, and I thank you for that. But next time, not that I want it to be a next time, will you just please talk to me? Before you decided to take over the world?"

"I guarantee you that there will not be a next time. Not as long as I'm alive." Yibo glared at Xichen, who laughed at him.

"I promise." Xichen squeezed Xiao Zhan's hand and ruffled Yibo's hair.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Xichen just laughed, his heart was a whole lot lighter now than before he told them about the truth.

"Now, I reserved a spot at Han-ge's, would you like to join me?"

"Hell, yeah!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes to comments ❤
> 
> I will try to update everyday, but in the meantime please follow my instagram : 
> 
> Chiaroscuro555
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
